The Living Shadow (LoL FanFiction)
by Blade6309
Summary: This story is of a young boy named Blade. Blade has been living in an orphanage all his childhood, baring himself behind books. Eventually he finds something he's interested in, Weapons. He goes out and buys a sword with what little money he earned from proofreading... The only thing is Blade never expected to use it... Not so soon at least. (T for blood, violence and a light gore)
1. Introduction

Introduction

Before you start reading this fanfic I've written you should know a few things prior. This is entirely fan made by me Blade6309. Any characters that are NOT in the actual game but ARE in the institution of war will be explained at the beginning of the chapter after they are introduced as a champion. The fanfic game is League of Legends (LoL). In this case all you need to know is my first character, Blade's abilities and powers. This fanfic will not have any sexual cases but may have suggestive scenes later on. Currently I post everyday but thursdays and sundays. However as I write this I have writers block since it's getting harder to do this for fun. I will be rewriting all the chapters once I'm done the story but currently please bare with the quality and enjoy.

=UPDATE= I've decided to rewrite the story entirely but I'll still keep the same story arcs. So sit tight!

Blade, The Living Shadow

Primary role: Assassin Secondary role: None

Secondary Bar: Energy (200)

HP 488-1913 (95 per lvl) Attack Damage: 68-104 (2.4 per lvl) HP Regen 4.2-14.1 (0.66 per lvl) Energy regen 5-10 (0.34 per lvl) Attack speed 0.831-1.22 (0.026 per lvl) Armour 22-61 (2.65 per lvl) Magic res. 32-71 (2.65 per lvl) Basic attack range 125 Mov. speed 370

Passive, The Living Shadow: Active, Shadow rush: Blade will gain stealth for 4 seconds as well as a short 35% move speed buff when he enters a brush (Warded or not however if it is warded the ward will see Blade even if it isn't a sight ward). If he is close to an enemy champion they will have a small Black skull above their heads warning them Blade is near. If Blade attacks an enemy while stealthed he loses his movement speed buff and gains a 1 second 25% attack speed buff. This can only happen once every 40 seconds and Blade cannot use abilities while in stealth. Passive, Unlocked Power: Blades skills will improve depending on the rank of said skill as well as the rank of his ult.

[Q] Heartbeat: Base Damage 35/55/75/115/140 75% AD 35% AP Cooldown 8/7/6/5/4 Cost 45 Energy. Blade dashes to a select area in a single moment dealing damage to anyone along the way as well as at his destination. Rank 3: Blade can select a target to dash to dealing marking them for death and dealing 15% more damage to that enemy for 3 seconds however dealing 15% less damage to any other enemy champion. Rank 5: Blade can use the ability again for 1 second after the first cast. If Blade does do this however it extends the cooldown by 5 seconds. At Ult rank 3 the cooldown for this ability is lowered by 0.5 seconds.

[W] Shadow Dart: Base damage 25/45/70/100/125 50% AD 40% AP Cooldown 10/8.5/7/6.5/6 Cost 30 Energy. Blade clones a throwing knife out of shadow and throws said knife in a straight line. Rank 3: Blade throws two knifes both going different directions. Rank 5: Blade throws three knives in three different directions. At ult rank 3 the knives slow anyone they hit for 15% for 1 second.

[E] Shadow Clone: Base damage 0/0/40/60/90 25% AD 35% AP Cooldown 19/17/15/13/11 Cost 40 Energy. Blade goes into stealth and leaves a clone that he can move by reactivating the ability. After 5 seconds the clone disappears and Blade re-appears. If the clone is attacked three times it will disappear. If Blade attacks an enemy the clone will disappear and Blade will gain a 20% attack speed buff. Rank 3: The clone can now attack enemy minions and deal damage. Rank 5: The clone can now attack enemy Champions and deal damage. At ult rank 3 If the clone attacks an enemy champion Blade gains a 5% bonus damage buff to the enemy. Each hit increases the damage buff to a max of 20%. The buff lasts 2 seconds after a stack is applied.

[R] Unholy silence: Base damage (Per second) 50/70/90 50% AD 50% AP Cooldown 100/85/70 Cost 90 Energy. Blade pauses for 1 seconds before becoming untargetable and immune to all effects and damage then for 5 seconds the area around Blade become filled with slashs dealing damage every second as long as someone is in the area as well as slowing them for 30% for 0.5 seconds every 0.5 seconds. Rank 3: If an enemy is in the area of effect for longer then 3 seconds they are stunned for 1.5 seconds.

I did my best to make Blade as Anti-Hero as I can since he is based of a OC of mine of the same name. They share similar appearance and a few abilities but my OC has more depth in his abilities.


	2. Chapter 1 Silent

Chapter 1. Silent

Blade is a young human male from Ionia but he never learns this. Most of his power comes from the being inside of him from the shadow Isles, The Living Shadow. While it isn't the worst thing to come out of there it is one of the deadliest. While he didn't know it was from the shadow isles until he was 19 he grew up as an orphan in piltover. He stuck to himself and always kept quiet to anyone who tried to talk to him. The only thing he remembers from his younger years is how he just suddenly appeared in piltover only knowing his name and that something was calling him. He never tried to find out where he was from, nor why he was in Piltover. Ever since he had been in the orphanage he always stayed away from other kids. Plenty tried to become friends with Blade with even the most accepting of kids being ignored by him when they came to try to make friends. He wasn't looking for friends, he was looking for something else. He even eventually grew a nickname 'The Corner Shadow', since he was always alone either in a corner when there were people or alone in his room with the lights off. This didn't bother Blade in the slightest since he kept to himself he didn't really have to worry about anyone else bothering him. People just seemed like annoying problems he had to deal with, He didn't know why he thought like that and after realizing this he tried to interact with other a bit more. People would think he's ill since he did this only making his situation worse.

To counter the stress from talking to others he would read books on different stories in his room. Books of warriors and how they would save kingdoms or how they would die gloryus. Books on assassins and rouges, Mages and witches. Every time Blade saw these books all he did was read them then leave them to collect dust in his bookshelf. It wasn't until he was 13 that he had found a book he actually liked. It was a book on weapons, It showed the different types of weapons across Valoran. Guns, swords, knives, crossbows, axes, bladed gauntlets even a bit on hand to hand combat. He would read over the book hundreds of times since it told about how to use them as well as common fighting techniques. After he turned 14 he had bought his own sword with the money he would earn proofreading other peoples books. The sword wasn't anything amazing, it was a iron shortsword with a normal grip and a normal hilt. It wasn't long before Blade had gotten used to his sword and started carrying it around everywhere he went. He never really had any use for it not until the orphanage he had lived in was attacked.  
The orphanage was just a short walk from piltover so it wasn't in direct contact with any police or military force. The house had been broken into in the middle of the night.

It was roughly 11:32 and everyone had gone to sleep. I was still up like always practicing with my sword when I heard a loud slam sounding like something had fallen over. This wasn't anything I wanted to deal with so I waited from someone else to deal with it, And waited, And waited. Roughly 24 minutes of waiting and I hadn't heard a single movement from anyone else _At all._ Now I was getting curious, This had never happened before. I put my sword back in its sheath and strapped it to my waist. I quietly walked towards the stairs when I finally could hear something. At first I thought maybe someone was already downstairs which was why no one went to deal with it, but it didn't sound like walking no... A faint sound of someone struggling against something that was what it sounded like. I slowed down and peaked down the staircase into the living room to see the orphanage owner along with 3 of the other orphanage kids tied up and gagged. One of the kids saw me and I quickly put my finger to my lips. He just stared at me wide eyed in fear. I wanted to get a good idea of what was going on, I didn't need someone to reveal me from being panicked. I just focused on trying to find out what was going on. That's when I could hear light footsteps coming from the kitchen. Light whispers traveled the air.

"Did you find anything?".

"No nothing but a few coins, you would thinks this place would have a bit more".

"Maybe there's a safe somewhere upstairs".

"Go check, and be quiet we don't want to deal with that other kid".

There was a man and a woman, I faintly knew who they were. Just a few days before there was another couple that had come in to adopt, or so they said. They checked all of the rooms they could con the're way into, even mine. All I did when they entered was eye them and they quickly closed the door and walked off. I was proofreading so they must've not seen my sword otherwise they most likely would have attacked me first. One of them were slowly walking up towards the stairs now so I quickly hid myself in a closet just at the end of the hall just as the female had reached to top of the stairs. She moved to the room just across from the closet I was hiding in, It was the owners personal room. Just as she slowly opened the door I came out of the closet and swiftly hit her on the head with the handle of my sword, knocking her out. Just before she hit the ground I was able to catch he with my other hand saving me from making noise. I layed her down and moved back to the stairs slowly.

I could see that the group of tied up kids and adult were all still quietly panicking. I could see the man this time however and he was standing over the orphanage owner. Likely making a deal with her, I took this as a chance to sneak downstairs. Since he was looking away he wouldn't see me, I just had to make sure I didn't make any noise. I moved quickly to the kitchen, recently we had received an item in the mail. It was important since the orphanage owner had explained to each of us what it was. It was a crystal used to send to the police an call for help. I reached for the blue crystal and threw it to the ground, shattering it and sending small wisps of energy out the window at high speeds. However I could feel someone behind me as I activated it. Since the crystal made noise from shattering it, of course I would get caught.


	3. Chapter 2 Blood

Chapter 2. Blood

The crystal activated and sent an alert to the police but I had my own problems. "Excuse me but what might you be doing" A man's rough voice was coming behind me and for a moment I was frozen in place. I had been frozen in fear not knowing if I was going to be tied up or killed. For a moment I stood there unsure of what to do as my eyes went wide. For a moment I was scared. For a moment I... Just as this moment had come it left just as fast. The options of dying or being tied up were not the only option, no. Something inside me was killing my fear so I could focus, focus on fighting. I turned and pushed the man back knocking him into a countertop as I ran into the living room. I knew what this was, Ever since I had seen that book on weapons something was reaching out, silently screaming to let me use one of any of the weapons in the book. While I trained with my sword I had the same feeling, only in this case it was as if I already knew all the skills I needed. I ran into the living room, pulled my sword and stood there ready to fight.

The man got up "Put that away before you hurt yourself, girlie".

Girl? Ever since I was young I had been growing out my hair but I had never been mistaken for a girl before. I didn't do it for any particular reason but that's besides the point. This filled me with a slight rage but the fire of the rage was quickly put out by... something... again. I at some point needed to try to find out what this was. I was focused once again after I calmed down. The man also had a sword ready, It was larger than mine but was also heavier so I had the advantage assuming I used my speed to my advantage. The man swung his sword aiming toward my hand to disarm me but I was on step ahead. I quickly hopped backwards to avoid the weapon and stepped forwards while thrusting trying to stab him. Just as I was about to cut the man's chest he had brought his sword back knocking mine away from his chest. I brought my sword back to it's original position in front of me and waited for another chance, but in this case I was to focused on looking for an advantage that I hadn't noticed I had been circling the area with my enemy and now I was in front of a corner in the kitchen.

Just as I had noticed this the man charged me. Our swords clashed as I was pushed back over a counter top. I tried as much as I could to push the man back but I was still young and the man was both stronger and had a heavier sword. The man continued to push me back until my own sword was approaching my throat. I tried to twist it to point the other end of the blade back but he had made a deep chip in my sword, and his sword rested firmly in it keeping my sword from moving. I looked around to find a way out of this and for a moment I saw a pan on the counter. I could use the pan to attack with his other hand and with one final push I reached for the pan. Just as I reached for it the man pushed a bit harder and the sword came ever so close to my throat. I was starting to panic a bit as I looked at my sword wide eyed. In one final attempt I tried to reach again and he felt something in my hand. I didn't care what it was but I swiftly swung for the man's head. While I was off target because I was tired from resisting the result was some what the same. The man curled in pain as a knife stabbed the side of his body before he got off Blade. Blade kicked the man back after he got off him and held the knife in his other hand.

The man was now filled with rage as he stared at me with said rage. However I was focused on something else. I had felt a strange energy in me just as I looked at the knife covered in blood. Some sort of aura crossed my body, I felt like I could see more clearly and move with more purpose and I knew exactly why. The blood had awoken the thing inside me and I could feel it. It was no longer silently screaming but erupting like a volcano, bursting with energy as it's scream finally reached my mind. I couldn't hear it... but I could feel it. I looked up at the man with a new sight. I was grinning with a stare as I ran past the man while swinging all in one moment. I could feel the power as I dashed forwards with my sword at my side. I moved faster, Much much faster. The blade cut through the man with speeds so fast it took a moment for the attack to take effect on the man. As the man fell in pain to the ground I stood there drinking it all in. I had, for the first time wounded another being. It was swift as much as it was enjoyable to me. I felt a sense of... tranquility. I calmed down and the grin had reduced to my normal expressionless face. I sighed deeply as I relaxed, most if not all of my stress had disappeared. I wasn't sure if this was normal or even sane, but I enjoyed it at the time.

I looked to the kids and orphanage owner expecting thanks for saving them, only to be greeted with fear. The kids were now crying and the owner was having a panic attack. I sighed heavily and looked at my now blood covered sword. The blade was now bloodied on one side while the other side had streams of blood crossing it to drip onto the floor below me. I brought the sword up and swung it at the ground, flinging the blood off it before I sheathed it. I did the same with the knife only I walked up to cut the ropes off the kids but just as I did I felt a blow to the back of my head. I was knocked out.


	4. Chapter 3 Arrangement

Chapter 3. Arrangement

I woke up in a room I hadn't seen before. I looked around only to have a splitting headache. Slowly I got up from the ground to finally get a look at where I was. The area was dark with the only light coming from a barred window. The room was empty with only a bed and a toilet with a sink. I knew where I was, I was in jail. I sighed loudly as I moved up to the bars to see if anyone was around. I was only greeted by silence and the darkness that filled the rooms near me. I moved to the back of my room and sat against the wall recalling what had happened. Someone broke in and I had knocked one of them out. The other one fought me and I wounded him severely. Then I went to cut the bindings of everyone then... My mind went black from there.

I had been sitting in my cell for around a hour when the door down the hall opened. I could hear footsteps approaching my cell and finally a woman stood at the cell door. "Get up, you're free to go" I sat there looking up at her. She wore a strange top-hat and a purple dress of sorts, the hat also had the same colour. She had handcuffs as well as a key ring attached to a belt she wore and sported a strange rifle on her back She spoke with a strange accent I hadn't heard before. "Why was I here in the first place" I asked.

"I can explain if you get up, or do you like the cell?" She said the last part mockingly but ironically I actually did like the cell.

"Sure, It's about the same as my room only with a sink and toilet, minus the books I had" I said back mocking her.

She stared at me for a moment before she took a step back and closed my cell door, locking it as she did so. "What about now" She said mockingly again.

"Good, now no one can harm me but everyone can annoy me" I said not moving from my spot. She cuckled a bit and under her breath I could hear her say "This kid" while shaking her head.

"Look, You were in a bit of a misunderstanding. How much do you remember?" She asked.

Now that we were on the same page I got up off the ground and stood on the other end of the cell.

"I remember knocking the one girl out and wounding the guy, then getting knocked out" I said.

"Really? I'm impressed, not everyone has full memory of what happens when Vi knocks someone out." She said with a smirk.

"I'd ask who that is but I most likely won't see them again" I said.

The cop was about to say something but stopped and shook her head "I'll let you find out, anyways we brought you in because it looked like you were about to gut the hostages".

"Vi said she saw you approaching them with a knife and assumed you were the intruder. She a ask questions later kind of person" She rubbed the back of her head as she said this.

"The other reason she said was because it looked like it was a family you gutted, what with you killing that man" She said.

"So he died then" I said with a slightly serious look

"Yeah, you really did a number on him. I'm actually going to have to take that sword away from you since your not old enough to own one yet" She said. "You can come pick it up from me when your turn 18"

"As far as I know you can't be sent to jail until then as well, so why am I here" I said annoyed.

"No need to get so aggressive. We were just holding you until we could check you out" She said.

"You couldn't just leave me at the orphanage and come talk to me later" I asked.

"Well you see" She averted her eyes for a seconds "The owner of the orphanage didn't want to keep you there any longer..."

It took me a moment to let what she said sink in. The people who offered to take care of me until someone else does, repays the person who may have just saved their lives by telling them to fuck off? And people say I'm messed up...  
"So what will you do?" She asked

"I'll go to noxus and survive off what I can scrounge up" I said with a sigh. From what I read noxus was a very broken city, with most people stealing at some point in their lives. I could pick up how to do it and slowly work my way back to whatever I wanted to do... I still didn't know what I wanted to do with my life. I wasn't exactly educated and I couldn't really fight just yet...

"Absolutely not" The cop shot down the idea shortly after I finished talking cutting into my train of thought.

I eyed her for a moment "Why would you care" I asked.

"It's my job to protect everyone in piltover and stop crime. Your going to break both of those rules if I let you go" She said. She looked at me with more seriousness than I have seen in my life but that didn't stop me.

"I have nowhere to go, I have nothing to use to strive here, I now have a bad reputation with other homes and now I don't have a weapon. I can get a weapon from noxus and steal for my other ne-" I was cut off while I was explaining.

"If thats your real plan then I can't let you leave" She said once again looking at me seriously.

"Not only am I leaving the city but I'm also committing crimes in noxus, where I hear crime is so common its a shock if you 'Haven't' stolen something. Another point is you can't do very much about it. You can only hold me here for so long" I said pointing out her clear flaws.

She stood there for a moment clearly enraged at what I just said "Fine then, If that's you plan I'll deal with you"

Deal with me? "How so" I asked.

"You're a orphan, Until you turn 18 I'll be your guardian" She said turning away from me.

I chuckled at her while there was nothing I could do about that but she couldn't be serious... could she? "You're bluffing, You're not thinking straight. You're clearly mad about what I had said so I'll give you a moment to think that over again" I call out.

Not a heartbeat after I finished she responded "Try me" as she turns to me with a smirk.

I stare at her to look for some sort of sign that she wasn't serious. Her face wasn't showing any real emotion. Her lips were neither frowning nor smiling, her eyes where looking dead at mine and there was no sign of her biting her hurting herself to hide feeling of lying. Her hands were crossed and her body language was very straightforward. She was serious.

"Tsk... Whatever" I say turning away from her to face the barred window. I had lost this fight, If she became my guardian she was responsible to both take care of me and to keep me in line with the law. Considering shes a cop both of those should be easy.

"Whats your name" She asked.

I pause for a moment to think about if I should lie or tell the truth but went I weighed everything out it seemed to be best not to lie. "My name is Blade" I said firmly.

"Well then Blade my name is Caitlyn" She said as she opened my cell door "Now shall we get moving?"


	5. Chapter 4 Apologetic

Chapter 4. Apologetic

I stepped out of my cell and Caitlyn closed the door and locked it behind me. We started walking out of the station but not before stopping at Caitlyn's office. "I just need to grab some things, I'll be right back" She ran off into the office block and left me just outside the doors to it. I stood there passing time by looking out into the small courtyard in the middle of the building. There was a small group of children playing with a ball they had brought. A few police officers gave me strange looks as they passed and everything was quiet for a while.

"Umm... hey... Kid" A girl voice from behind me was calling me. I turned to see a girl with pink hair sporting a strange looking plate of armour across the front of her body and the letters V and I on her face. She was looking at me with a shy/sorry look on her face. "Look... I'm sorry about knocking you in the head..." She said shyly.

At first I didn't know what she meant but then I caught on. "So that was you then, one hell of a headache" I said. She jumped to my reply, she appeared to be surprised.

"Y-You actually remembered?" She said shocked.

I raised an eyebrow wonder by 'You actually remembered' "Yes? Is there a reason why I shouldn't?" I asked confused.

"It's just that... I tend to hit really overly hard..." She said looking down and away. I looked at her arms which were crossed in front of her. She didn't seem to muscular.

"H-hey what are you looking at?" She said while turning away.

"Your arms, What else. You don't look to muscular." I said.

"Oh, Uhh thanks?" She said confused. I could feel the aura around the two of us get thicker and I had no clue why.

"It's because I use a type of gauntlet that boosts my punching power so... I usually hit to hard and people... don't... remember me doing it..."  
She said both ashamed and sorry.

Caitlyn walked out of the office area and saw the two of us talking. "Oh good, I see Vi apologized to you" She said satisfied. "Shut up Cait" she said embarrassed. Cait chuckled just as I took note that she was wearing something different. It was a longer dress then she was wearing before and she had taken off the top hat. She was wearing some type of strange looking purple gloves that went to her elbows as well. "You going somewhere or something Caitlyn? Why you all dressed up?" Vi asked confused. "Nothing really, I just need to go around town with him" She said while gesturing to me. "What? Why?" Vi said once again confused. "I'll tell you later" She said while shaking her head left and right. Vi looked at Caitlyn for a moment. "Fine, it's not my problem. More people for me to catch" She said as she walked past us. Caitlyn looked at me and sighed before asking "Ready to get going?".

She was leading me into the streets of Piltover walking towards the mid-class area. I didn't always go into Piltover but whenever I did it was normally Mid-class or Low-class areas. After roughly 15 minutes of walking we arrived at a store, a clothing store to be exact. "Why are we stopping here?" I asked. "Just look at yourself" She said pointing out my clothing. I was only wearing a red shirt with a black vest over it and black jeans. Nothing too special, I wasn't to much of a fan of flare unless it was exactly what I wanted. "So, what about my clothes?" I asked. "You don't want to look like you're from noxus do you?" She asked. As far as I knew Noxus was one of the worst places you could go. Most of the time your either stealing or being stolen from, according to what I've read. I was going to argue how if this is how noxians looked I might as well go there, but I knew she would deny that and force me to get new clothes. "Fine, whatever helps you sleep at night" I said giving in.

We walked in the store and the store clerk knew who Caitlyn was as soon as she walked in. "Welcome back Caitlyn. What do you need today?" The Clerk asked.

"He needs new clothes" She said while pointing me out.

"Oh? Who might you be" She asked.

I just stared at her, I didn't feel comfortable in the shop at all. "It's fine she won't bite" Caitlyn joked. I sighed and relaxed a little "Blade" I said briefly.

"Blade? There's a name you don't hear a lot" The clerk said.

She looked over me a few times "Hmm you look a lot like someone who's not a fan of people yes?" She asked.

"Not exactly" I responded while glaring at her.

"That's fine but is there any special requests to what you want?" She asked.

I thought about it for a moment. "No bright colours, in fact in possible I'd only want to wear red and black... something with a hood would be nice..." I just started naming things off the top of my head. A few of them were pointless but the clerk was noting all of it down.

The clerk stood there thinking for a few moments. "I actually might have something exactly like that." She disappeared into a room behind the counter.

I shot Caitlyn a confused look but she was busy looking at the other clothes lined up along the store. I sighed and waited for the clerk to come back.  
The clerk came back out with a pile of folded clothes in her arms. "Try these on and tell me if you like them, Change rooms are over there" She said while pointing out stalls lined near each other. I took the clothes and walked over to one of the stalls locking myself in one. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was a jet black colour that went down past my shoulders. I had a relatively well sculpted face and... red eyes? My eyes used to be brown but now... I rubbed my eyes and looked back at the mirror. Still red... did something happen... I decided to worry about it later and started taking off my clothes. I took off my vest and shirt and followed up with my boots and jeans. The clothes she had grabbed for me all looked fine but I had yet to put them on. I took the pair of pants she got for me. They were like my other jeans but they felt thicker and also had red details along the waist and down the pant legs. It had more pockets then I would deem needed. With two in the front like normal and two in the back but also two on each side of the pant legs. Next was the under shirt, It was a basic red and black shirt with red being the dominant colour. There was once again details only this time in black, there was also a design on the back that kind of looked like wings make of blades. The overcoat was a strange thing, It was a long coat that went down to the middle of my thighs with a hood. It was mostly black with yet again red details. It had two front pockets and roughly nine different pockets on the inside. I didn't quite know why there were so many but everything just on my just fine. Finally there was the shoes. They were full black leather shoes. The bottoms looked like they were meant for running since it looked very strongly attached to the rest of the shoe. It was also worn with a buckle to tighten/loosen the shoe. Overall this was a very nice set of clothes. I didn't have much to complain about and after looking in the mirror I pulled the hood up and walked out with my old clothes in hand.

"There we are, You look much better now" Caitlyn responded to me walking out of the stall almost as soon as I exited.

"It does look good, I don't have anything really to complain about" I said.

"Oh good they did fit they were a customly requested set of clothes I've had for a long long time... and you look lovely I must say."

"Well I suppose it will do..." I responded coldly.

Both of them just stared at me for a moment before caitlyn broke the silence "Ahem, Well I suppose were done here. Can you put the costs onto my account?" Caitlyn answered.

"Yes of course, Have a good day the" The shopkeeper answered.

Just as we walk out of the store Caitlyn turns to me for one moment. "I need to apologize Blade" She said looking truly sorry.

"Why are you apologizing" I asked.

"You see you know of the female you had knocked out?" She asked.

I nodded "Well you see she must have woken up and she was held up in your room and well..." She stopped.

"What?" I asked.

"I had orders to fire and I may or may not have destroyed your clothes when I shot pierced the wall..." Caitlyn was looking away as she explained.

I stood there taking a moment to realize what she had said, I sighed and nudged her to keep moving. "Fine, Apology accepted" I said.

With that we walked to her home and my life had restarted once again.


	6. Chapter 5 Fighter

Chapter 5. Fighter

Three months later: My life had taken quite a upwards turn since I started living with Caitlyn. While she wasn't home a lot I would also go out and explore the city. Since recently she had become sheriff of the city she was out more then she was home. With nothing to do I wandered across all the city. I never did have this much freedom or free time so I would go around to see what the city had to offer. I had my eyes on this one particular place in the low-class area, A store called Barrel smoke. It was a gun store on the outside but I could see people coming in and out with no guns at all. I found it off and went to check it out a week ago. It turns out there was a fight club going on in the basement of the store. People from the low-class area would come here to fight with fists for a chance to win some quick cash. I would watch to see how other people fought. Since I had turned 16 last month no one really bothered or cared about me being there. I was even offered to fight a few times only to turn them down. Today however was a strange one, This time I was asked to fight by the one person who had won todays matches. Since it was considered disrespectful to ignore a challenge by the champion for today I couldn't do much. It was late so I was about to leave when everyone was cheering on today's winner. Everyone had fought in the club, everyone but me. "Hey kid" I could hear someone calling me out over the crowd just as I got up to leave. The crowd quieted down a bit "I want to give you a deal" The man calling me out was a muscular man with short brown hair, he only wore pants to show off his well toned body and to make sure his movements weren't restricted. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder "Everyone in this club had gotta fight as some point" The man looked at me with a grin. "I'll give you 10% of my winnings if you beat me" He said. Everyone else in the club was in uproar both for calling me out and stating I won't win. At first I didn't care for it up to the point where I looked at the man's eyes. He was tired, Tired enough that it looked like he was going to lose his footing at any moment. Easy money I thought, I looked to see the victor would win 4355 in cash. I looked back at the man "Make it 25%" I said as I brushed his hand off me. Everyone started to laugh along with the one who challenged me. Eventually I started to laugh along and the man noticed this so did everyone else as they all quieted down, I kept laughing trying to build up intimidation. "You've got guts kid, Fine. Hell I'll give you 10% even if you lose" The man said with a grin. I took off my over coat and hung it up on the stair-case. Everyone was now cheering loud enough to likely be heard outside.

I took my position in the middle of the ring and moved off to one side after the other fighter entered the ring. The man was already amped up for the fight and couldn't keep still. I just stood there waiting for the ring master to call out fight to the both of us. While I waited I looked over my enemy. I saw he had been hit quite a lot in the ribs as well as plenty of bruises on his arms. No one wore any type of safety equipment while fighting so it was to whoever was knocked out first. Finally the man called fight and we move closer and closer to the middle. I knew he would over-power me easy so I kept my distance and waited for a opportunity to strike. He tried a few cheap jabs at me but since I was more alert then him I easily blocked them. He finally tried something reckless and I took advantage of it. He took a moment to pull back to swing but it was a moment to long. I saw the attack coming before he even swung and ducked to dodge it. Just after his swing I decided to not let this advantage go. I quickly shot up and punched the man square in the face stunning him. I didn't let up, following up with punches across all the bruises on his ribs to insure he flinches to the pain creating openings over and over. It wasn't until we reached his side of the ring when I stopped since that's the rules. I backed off and waited again for him to swing. However I could see he was now in a lot of pain and could barely even stand, I took advantage of this and moved in to attack. I didn't bother to pull my punches in risk of him countering me. I took a few light jabs to his arms and body at first and before I knew it I was throwing full blown punches at the man's head. He could only barely block most of them but his bruises on his arms kept him from seeing other punches coming. I kept up finally using my legs to sweep him off his feet before climbing on top of him to wail on him. After a few seconds of this I was pulled off him and brought back to my side of the ring. The man now had a large gash across his face from me hitting it some much. The man took his stance yet again and waited for me to strike this time. Since he was very tired I took this opportunity to fake him out. I pulled back with my left arm and just before I hit him I pulled it back. I then dived below him and with him blocking a punch from above I jumped upwards and punched him in the jaw with my right arm sending him flying away from me. He hits the ground with a thud and everyone waits for him to get up. After a few moments the man pushes himself up from the ground and stands in front of me again.

He stood there for a second swaying a little. But then he moved his hand into his pocket and pull something out. At first it looked like a piece of wood but then with the flick of his wrist I saw a black pop out of it. A knife, This just got serious. Everyone else backed off and I could hear everyone panicking. The man charged for me with the knife. Pulling his arm back to stab me. He was diving straight for me with the knife pulled back to stab me. I took a quick moment to take in the situation. Then just before the knife hit me in the neck I pushed the knife out of the way and quickly hit him in the face with my elbow. With him stunned for a moment I grabbed the knife from him. Since this man would likely do this again omr come looking for me I grabbed his arm and held it around my back. With his body open I began stabbing him over and over in the chest. One... Two... Three... Four... Five... and finally six stabs before I let go of him and dropped the knife. Everyone had backed away and was now staring at me. I sighed loudly and moved to grab my coat. I put it on moved to grab my winnings and left.

I got home later than normal because of the fight. It didn't matter to much since I seemed Caitlyn wasn't home. I trudged up to my room and locked the door behind me. I had turned one of the three guest rooms into my room. Unlike the rest of the house I had it painted red and replaced the carpet to a grey instead of the white she had prior. While I didn't think making money in Piltover was easy, you could find it easily if you knew where to look. I pulled out the three wads of money I had in my pockets. I didn't really know what to do with all the money so I counted it up. In the end it turns out I had taken 1200. I put my money in one of my pockets and started reading again.

Roughly one hour later Caitlyn had arrived home. After she had arrived she must have come straight to my room because only two minutes after she got home she was knocking on my door. Before I even got out of my chair she had opened my door. Because of this I put my hand up to tell her to give me a second but she didn't even stop. She grabbed my chair and had spun me around before I even put my book down. "Mind explaining why people are saying you killed someone" Caitlyn asked.

At first I didn't know what she was talking about so I finished the paragraph I was on and closed the book. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I have people from Barrel Smoke saying you killed someone" Caitlyn said. She was clearly mad, I don't think what I did was fatal. Not unless he didn't get help called for him.

I decided to act like I didn't know what she was talking about. "Barrel Smoke? What's that some deserted bar" I asked.

"You know exactly what it is" She said.

"You were taking part in the club they had running downstairs weren't you" She said taking a step away from me.

Wait, Did they call someone and he just didn't get help in time? Maybe they all tried to pint this on me. I didn't exactly have any friends there.

"Depends, What club is it" I asked.

"It's a fight club, Blade so help me if you were taking part in that club I WILL arrest you" She said.

I'm going to have to play this carefully. "I'm not apart of any fight club" I said clearly.

I don't quite know why but I'm very very good at coning my way out of problems along with dulling my emotions at will. Recently, however Caitlyn had become sherif and wasn't buying into my story just yet. "At first I thought you were talking about a small group of people I'm apart of" I responded.

"Oh? What might this group be about then?" She asked in disbelief.

"Nothing to special, Were a group of people who are interested in weapons" I said.

"That's strange, I don't recall saying it was a weapon store" She said accusingly.

Damn, How careless of me. "No, one of the group members go there quite often. He talks about that place a lot" I said.

"Oh? What would their name be?" She said.

I quickly thought over the four other people in the group and game my best shot in the dark. "Her name is Rumi, She lives in mid-class at 544 Yutha" I said.

Everyone in the group didn't exactly hate each other, there had even got me to tell them about the orphanage and how I had killed someone.

So as far as I know, They 'should' help me.  
But all Caitlyn did was sigh. "Look Blade I know you were there I saw you"

What? Was she there? I tried to think back to the fight but all I remember was the fight. I started to panic a little due to the fact that I was unsure, I had two options. One was to give up and admit, the other was to risk lying and possibly make the situation worse because of it. In the end I decided not to lie.

"Fine, I was fighting but that was the first and last time. I only go to watch" I said in defeat.

She gave me a disapproving look of shame and anger "So he did die then" I said.

"What?" Caitlyn said surprised.

"Wait he is dead... isn't he?" I asked surprised.

"Did you kill him?" She responded confused as I was.

"I only stabbed him in the stomach, he shouldn't be" I said.

This was only getting more and more confusing. "Should I go check?" I asked.

Caitlyn gave me a small nod and I got up grabbed my coat and left.

I got lucky. I had all this money and a way out, I didn't want to risk going to jail so I started running from the city. It didn't take long for me to get out of the city, My body was pumped up on the adrenaline that was pumping in my veins. I decided since I had money there was no point in going to Noxus, so I settled on going to Demacia. The last thing I could hear as I crossed a hill and disappeared into the night was my name being called by Caitlyn. Sorry Caitlyn, And thanks for the help.

======Writers notes======

Allow me to explain something before I post any more to this story. Currently my plan is to have Blade encounter one major city every 5 or more chapters. For example this time it was 5 chapters and one or more of them was based in Piltover. My goal is simple, Each city will hold some sort of skill for Blade to pick up along the way. After he reaches Demacia he will get his last skill then for 10 or so chapters explain how he becomes one of the lands most feared assassins of all time. Then after that the last 5 Chapters of this side of the story will tell you how he gets forced into the league. As of my writing this I still have my drive and is currently finishing up the 9th chapter. My goal is to write 3 chapters a day and post 2 a day, However to lessen the load today I will only post one... Thanks for reading- Blade6309


	7. Chapter 6 Zaun

**Chapter 6. Zaun  
**  
It was the day after I had run away from Piltover and I had just woken up. I had found myself a decent wooded area so I climbed on of the trees and rested there for the night. It wasn't as bad as I thought, the sounds of the night were soothing and the animals were minimal. After I had woken up I climbed down from the tree and decided to start heading towards Demacia. Since it would be a long time before I reached my destination I decided it might be smart to stop at Zaun. Both Piltover and Zaun used the same currency so it would be easier to get food as well as a weapon. I had to be careful though, Caitlyn might be waiting for me at Zaun. It wasn't too far until I get to Zaun but it was a day worth of traveling. It didn't take me long to find the dirt path that led to Zaun and I even got lucky and hitch hiked a little shortening the time to get to Zaun.

By the time I had reached Zaun It was dusk, anyone who was normally outside would be inside now. Only a few people stood at the game, The guards gave me a look before I had walked in but didn't give me trouble. Zaun the city of Privileges, It's a large city with a lot of it being factories or laboratories. Even just as I enter I could see plenty of the city. It lives up to what the books say. The streets were in fact not empty as I assumed but had people showing off or testing experiments. Shopkeepers selling what appeared to be useless items to me. All I wanted was a decent sword and some food but in this city looks like I might have problems. I kept walking down the streets, I must have given a aggressive look off since people didn't try to approach me. I kept walking and looking for food and equipment, I was quickly getting fed up and was about to leave when I saw a store about to close up. I had most if not all adventuring items so I quickly moved in before the man closed. He took notice of me "Oh hello, Would you like something? I'm about to close up so I'd prefer you make it fast" he said. "Nothing to special, just a short sword and rations if you have them" I said swiftly. The man disappeared behind a door before coming out with a sword in a sheath. "Would this do?" he said holding out the sword. "Thats fine" I responded. "As far as food goes I don't have any here, but if you go down the road there is a tavern called residue. You should be able to get food and rest there" the man said. "The sword is 110 by the way". I put 11 coins on the table and took the sword. Walking down the street I noticed a something strange. Everyone had gotten off the streets and gone inside rather quickly. I kept moving while keeping note of my surroundings. Before long I reached the tavern the man had been talking about. I walked in to see a quite a few people inside. The tavern wasn't full but it didn't have a lot of empty table either.

I took my place in a corner and waited for service while I looked over the sword I had just bought. The sword wasn't anything special. It had a iron blade with a normal hilt and a black handle. It didn't feel to light, in fact it felt a lot like my old sword. I tugged the blade out of the sheath but not out all the way and felt along the blade. It was sharp, very sharp. I put the blade back and strapped it under my overcoat. After a little bit more waiting someone finally approached my table. I opened my eyes to see it was one of the waiters. "You looking to buy something?" the waiter asked. He clearly wasn't having a good night so I kept my request short. "A meal for me and a room, if you have one open. Also would you happen to carry rations?" I asked. "Yes we have a room open, I'll have the food in around half an hour. We do in fact carry rations as well. Can I get you anything to drink while you're waiting?" The waiter asked. "No, I'm fine. I'll talk to the owner about the rations tomorrow. Reserve the room for me as well" I responded. "Alright, Just so you know it's 35 a night" The waiter said as he turned to go get a room key. I had the money prepared for him before he got there and after handing him the money he handed me the key. "Your room number is 13" the waiter said before turning away. I sat there looking around the tavern for most of the time I waited. A few other people came in after me and one large group of 6 left while I waited for my food. No one really gave me strange looks here, Some caught my gaze and either they looked away after a bit or I did. I enjoyed not having people judging me to much, it didn't matter if they were drunk or not but people not getting protective because I was there is... relaxing. "Here we are" the waiter had finally arrived with my food. It wasn't anything special, just a simple steak and a few veges.

"How much will it be for the meal" I asked.

The waiter eyed me for a moment "Depends, Would you like something to drink as well?".

"What do you have" I asked.

"Mostly ale" He responded.

"Do you have any non-alcoholic drinks" I asked.

He started talking to me like I was much younger "There's juice and water, other then that no"

I sighed, annoyed by his tone "Fine just get me a glass of water then".

The waiter left and came back with a tall glass. "The meal and drink together are worth 7"

I handed him a coin and started eating. It didn't take me long to finish my meal by the time I had the tavern had died down quite a bit. There was only roughly 11 people here including myself. I left the plate and glass on the table and started to head towards my room. The tavern was rather large and it turned out my room was on the third floor. I reached my room, unlocked the door and walked in. A basic single bed with a dessert stood there waiting. There was light coming in from a single window and a unlit lantern in the middle of the room. I kept the lantern off as I looked around the room to make sure everything seemed safe. I closed the door and locked myself inside. I threw my sword onto the bed and stretched. It might have not been eventful day but I was still tired from the travel from Piltover the here. My plans for tomorrow were to buy more supplies and head to Demacia. As I lay on the bed dozing off to sleep I could still hear people outside. Must be a interesting city... The city of Privileges.

I woke up to the sun glaring in my eyes. I rolled over only to have the heat from the sun on the back of my neck. Since there was no escaping the sun I got up and rubbed my eyes while putting on my overcoat. I fixed up my bed head before strapping my sword to my waist and heading out of my rented room. I went downstairs to find a few people awake. Most of them were still drowsy and waking up. I looked to the clock to see it was only 7:41 am, Quite early. I placed the key on the bar stand and just as the bartender took it "I hear you guys sell rations" I asked. The bartender gives me a weird look before realizing what I was talking about. "Ah yes we do, we don't have a whole lot but we do sell rations" The bartender said sluggishly. "How much would you be buying exactly?" He asked. "How much do you have" I responded. "Last I checked we had roughly six days worth of rations for sale" He responded. "It's 5 per rations by the way" he followed up. I placed 36 on the bar stand in front of me "I'll take them, along with two waterskins if you have them". The man looks at me then takes the 36 before disappearing into the back room. After a few moments he comes back out with a large sack. "Here you are" he says while handing the sack to me. I start to head for the door when someone stops me. "Your not planning on walking out into the streets now are you?" The bartender asked. "I don't have time to waste, Why is there a law saying I can't?" I responded. "No there isn't but" The bartender looks around nervously. "It's quite dangerous in the mornings here in Zaun. I can tell your not from here so I thought I would tell you" The bartender followed up. Part of me just wanted to leave while another wanted to stay in case this 'danger' what a proper problem. I decided to stay, I could buy something to eat sparing today's ration and avoid said danger. "Fine, I might as well have something to eat as well" I said sitting at the bar stand. The bartender just nodded and went into the back room again. I took a better look at my surroundings, a few people were sipping on coffee while others were simply eating or reading. None of them looked like fighters, in fact most of them looked like bookworms. Some of them had goggles on the're heads along with glasses and notepads attached to them. I found it a bit weird but payed no attention to it.

I ate my food, paid for it and left around 8:15. I was planning on heading straight for the exit however something, or someone caught my attention. Caitlyn, I cursed the name under my breath. Not even 1 more minute and I would have been out of Zaun but she arrives just as I'm about to leave. I backed off into a alley before she saw me and started running in the other direction. I don't remember how long I had ran but before I knew it I was alone on a street I haven't seen before. I walked around back the same way I came when I noticed something strange on the ground. It was covered in filth but it still shined in what little light there was. I crouched to see what it was and after brushing it off it turned out to be a knife. It felt a lot lighter than other knifes and it also had no hilt. The blade was shaped oddly too, I had never seen a knife like this before. It had a tear-drop shaped blade along with a small handle and a ring on the bottom of the handle. The blade was also very light and entirely black. I took the knife and slipped it into one of the pockets inside my coat. I found it strange for a black blade to shine in the light but I payed little attention to it. I started walking towards the exit of the city I was in again. By the time I had reached it Caitlyn had left, or gone into the city. My first plan was to make a break for it but the longer I stood there the more I saw better and better ways to go about leaving. I wanted to leave in a way that would have very little notice or attention drawn to me. I waited for a crowd of people to head towards the exit and just as one moved towards it I followed behind. I did my best to blend in, Taking off my hood and stepping through the group. However not much longer to the exit and they all stopped looking around for someone. I wasn't paying attention to them and did my best to keep walking forwards and before long I had just passed the gates. I left out a sigh of relief and started running as soon as I was out of sight of Zaun.


	8. Chapter 7 Dagger

**Chapter 7. Dagger**

I started walking down the path to the opening in the Ironspike mountains, a large belt of mountains the separates Piltover and Zaun from the rest of Valoran. It would be a few days before I got to Demacia and I wasn't in any rush so I took my time with going there. Not long after first leaving Zaun I pulled my sword out and started swinging it around. I was trying to get used to the sword so I sung it around in many different ways, as well as practicing that strange attack I did to kill that man at the orphanage. I managed to get used to the attack, I could only do it so often and so many times. After I had run out of energy I noted how many times I did the attack and how long it took to do the attack again. In the end it turned out to be 7 times in 32 seconds. I put my sword away and kept moving. I also toyed with the knife I had found. I learned by practice that it was a throwing knife. It felt to light and small to be used like a normal knife unless you absolutely had to. It also had no hilt to block attacks, so dodging would be my only option. While that isn't a problem to me it's still bad. After throwing the knife so many times along the way I got used to the weight and eventually I could effortlessly stick the knife into anything I saw just by throwing it. After I had gotten used to both my new weapons I decided to take a break. I had been walking for 3 hours and I was starting to get hungry.

I took out a two apples and drank from one of my waterskins. After my light meal I got back up and went on my travels yet again. However just as I got back on the road I could hear what sounded like rushing horses coming from behind me. I turned to see a strange sight. A coach was being pulled by two horses and wasn't being guided. Perhaps the man guiding them fell off? I didn't want to kill the horses but I also wanted to stop them from running me down. I could just dive out of the way but I was getting bored of just walking. I decided to try to stopped them the one way I didn't know how, guiding them. I waited for the horses to get closer before I grabbed on by the reigns and hopped onto the back of the horse. It moved very fast and was trying it's best to keep moving while trying to get me off. I held on without fail and did my best to slow the horse down. After 8 minutes of trying I was starting to get annoying so I grabbed both reins and pulled back as hard as I could. This pulled tight around the one horse's neck and slowly the cart began to stop. After another 6 minutes the cart had come to a stop and I took a moment to look inside. I was expecting to see someone inside the cart but it turned out to be a cargo cart filled with all sorts of stuff. It was a huge mess with barrels spilling their contents and cut open sacks but the one thing that caught my attention was a strange dagger. I picked it up and pulled it from it's sheath to be greeted with a sinister looking dagger. The dagger seemed to curve backwards and was also black on the sharpened side and red on the other. The hilt seemed to curve across and handle protecting the user's hand, while it did the same on the other end but going along the blade instead. The handle was a strange red hex mesh across a soft red cloth. The bottom of the hilt had a small fake black skull on it that seemed to stare out into the open. I decided to steal the dagger as payment for stopping the horses. I strapped it on the back of my waist under my overcoat and tied the horses to a piton I got out of the cart.

I was now much farther down the road from the cart, I didn't see very much movement from the cart while I was leaving. I didn't want to get called a thief so I waited until I was farther from the cart before I started to toy with the dagger I 'borrowed'. After walking for around half an hour I drew the dagger out of its sheath. It was light, almost weightless. I felt as if I could lose the dagger and it would return to me as well, Which I found strange so I wanted to test it. I took the dagger and threw it into a small treeline and waited to see it anything would happen. After roughly 3 minutes of waiting I deemed I had wasted enough time and went to go look for the dagger. I figured maybe it had gotten stuck in a tree so that was the first place I looked. I would have seen it if it was on the ground since there was no tall grass around the trees.

I was starting to get frustrated. After 15 minutes of looking I still couldn't find the dagger. It was only a small treeline, How could I lose it? I decided I had both wasted enough time and lost my reward. While looking I could hear the cart pass by, when I looked to see if someone was guiding it I saw a old merchant. I jumped down from the tree I had been climbing and started walking down the road again. I didn't want to waste any more time so I walked a bit more faster then one would deem necessary. But while I had been walking so roughly I remembered I still had the troublesome dagger sheath. I reached to grab it after I undid the strap but I was greeted with resistance. I pulled the sheath out from behind me to be greeted by the dagger, the same dagger I had throw back at the treeline. How I didn't realize this before is a mystery to me but now I was curious. I took the dagger and threw it as far as I could again. After a minute of waiting the dagger reappeared in the sheath in a black fog. Interesting, I suppose it's not as much of a troublesome dagger so long as I keep the sheath on me. I strapped the sheath to the back of my waist under my coat once again and started to mess with the dagger. Throwing it around, Swinging it, basicly getting used to the feeling of it as well as the weight. It took longer then I thought to get used to the dagger, I kept tossing it to high or far due to its low weight. I decided to practice with my sword as well. I drew my sword in my right hand with my dagger in my left. I started of by slowly swinging both the dagger and the sword to get a feel for dual wielding. I knew from the encounter in the orphanage that a second weapon is a good idea for someone like me. After I got used to the two weapons I slowly started to move faster and faster until I found myself running out of breath. The weapons both felt perfectly fine to me, I eventually started to try holding the blades backwards as well. However no matter how fast I moved the sword couldn't keep up, the dagger however felt better then when I held it correctly. I started swinging again only with the sword held correctly and the dagger held backwards. I found I would used the dagger for quick blocks or slashes as well as powerful stabs. The dagger was longer then my forearm so I also practiced guiding a enemy weapon away from me. This particular skill seemed like one I would use a lot. It's possible that I may even use it now, since just as I was about to put my weapons away an arrow flies by my head. Bandits.


	9. Chapter 8 Bandits

**Chapter 8. Bandits**

Just down the road there was a large amount of rubble, it appears there used to be a type of check-point ahead. I kept my eyes opened as I cautiously approached the rubble. Just a few feet away from the rubble I could hear faint movement from behind it, it sounded like someone had jumped onto something. Thats when I saw the one with a bow, they had a arrow drawn and aimed at me. My adrenaline kicked in and I dashed towards the rubble as they let the arrow fly. I could hear the sound of the arrow hitting just behind me. My back hits the rubble as I draw my weapons again. Just as I drew my weapon two bandits jumped out on both sides of me. I quickly jump back from the wall I was leaning against with my weapons at the ready. The two bandits looked at eachother and one of them spoke "Were not looking to draw blood here. Give use your weapons, Valuables and money and we'll let you live". "Your not looking to draw blood? You shouldn't have fired that arrow at me while I was walking then" I responded. One of them had a longsword and was holding it with both hands, the other was holding a sword like mine and a shield. I didn't know where the one with the bow was but I had to keep an eye out for him or her. The only way anyone was leaving was from fighting. They were both clearly ready and had worked together before. They both charged me with the're two against one advantage, however I had an advantage of my own. My speed was something I have been working on most of my life, Not my strength I didn't need it since the force from how fast I was going would be my strength. Not my defence, I could dodge or guide the're weapons away from me from how fast I was. Speed was my offence and defence.

The one with the long sword pulled back to swing as the one with the shield did the same. I simply ducked under the longsword swing and guided the sheilded ones sword away from my neck. Since I had just moved my sword back in the process of guiding the sword away from me my sword was in position to thrust the one I countered. I quickly pushed my sword forwards only to have it blocked by the mans shield. I jumped backwards after this and waited for another chance to attack. It would be easier to kill the one with the longsword first since he doesn't have anything to block my dagger if I were to use it. I took a quick check for the archer only to find nothing other then the cold walls of rubble behind the bandits. Just as I looked back to the bandits the one with a longsword charged me alone, The one with the shield moved to get behind me. A longsword is a heavy weapon, you need to use two hands with it to use it effectively. You also can't do anything quick such as a jab or slash without tiring yourself out quickly. Therefor the man charged at my to swing for my mid section. Ducking under that would take my head clean off so just before he swung I jumped twisting myself into the air. Since I had jumped into her air and twisted how I wanted I swiftly kicked the man in the head before landing. I didn't give me man time to rest I quickly landed and dashed backwards. While dashing I had twisted my body to get a swing with my sword on the man with a longsword, however the man with a shield quickly jumped in front of my swing. I was already close enough as it was so I had hit the side of his shield and I ended giving him a deep cut on his other arm from the force behind my swing. This knocked his shield away from him and also knocked him off balance, so I followed up by taking a quick hop upwards slashing with my dagger giving him another deep cut from his waist to his shoulder. The man cried out in pain as he fell backwards, the force of him landing only made the cut on his chest worse as I saw it slit wider from the movement. The longsword bandit was my next target. He was already turning to see him friend bleeding on the ground, then turned to me in rage. I hopped away from his bleeding friend and readied myself from and attack. The man once again charged me with his long sword as he pulled back ready to swing. The way he was about to swing was unique I couldn't jump nor duck from the swing so as he swing I hopped backwards. However the man was currently enraged and repeated the swing as he pulled back each time. I couldn't do much more then dodge what I could and wait him out. After a few more swings the man had used up all his energy and with one last attempt he swung. This swing was weak and had no force behind it other then the weapons weight. I blocked the attack with my sword and moved forwards. I quickly hit him in the face with my left elbow and proceeded to stab him repeatedly. After a few stabs I stopped for a moment and held the blade to the mans throat. I whispered the words "Drop dead" as I slid my dagger across his throat. I could hear the man Choking on his own blood and he dropped his sword to hold his neck with both hands. The attempt to block the blood was futile since it kept slipping between his fingers and blow his hands. The last thing I did was kick him onto the ground and left him to bleed out.

I took a moment to look again for the archer however after looking around the rubble I could only find the supplies they had stolen from other travelers. I flung the blood off of my sword and dagger and re sheathed them. I moved up to check on the man with the shield. It turned out that the wound I did to his chest was to large to deal with and he bleed out as well. I moved the corpses to the side of the road and threw the weapons they had into the tall grass around them. I then moved to look at the supplies they had stolen. There wasn't very much a bit of noxian currency and what looked like a large bottle of ale. I wasn't much of a drinker as far as I knew. I hadn't drank any alcohol all my life and I wasn't going to start here. I smashed the bottle and took the currency. I was about to leave when I saw that it was getting late, the sun was on the verge of disappearing and it was getting colder. I decided to walk along the path for a hour before I stopped to camp out. It didn't take long to find another tree line. Once again I climbed to the top of the treeline and fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9 Threat

**Chapter 9. Threat**

It was early in the morning and I was eating today's rations when I saw a convoy of sort coming from the mountains ahead. It appeared to be Noxian troops for whatever reason. Most of them were wearing vest-like armour, leaving their arms exposed. The only one who did not look like this was the man in front. He was wearing a full purple set of clothes. The most interesting thing was his bladed cape and his weapon. The cape was strange since it was less of a cape and more of just flare. The 'Cape' was about as long as any other and was attached to the front of his right shoulder to the back of him left. The blades were on the end of straps and the straps were held together with more straps. His weapons was odd to me as well since it was strapped to his arm. It looked something like a really large spearhead. I found myself eyeing the man feeling like the moment I didn't something might happen, however after a little longer the man and his troops disappeared behind the hills I had passed. It wouldn't be long until they found the end result of my fight yesterday.

I climbed down from the tree I was sitting on and got ready to pass through I mountains ahead. I could finally see my first landmark, The Ironspike Mountains. Unlike my way to Zaun I had walked all the way to these large mountains looking to get to Demacia. However the mountains were still quite a long way from where I was but at least now I could see them. From how far I was I couldn't tell if something was happening but I was curious since those Noxians passed by. I kept to myself and as I got closer I did in fact see a large amount of people at the clearing in front of my side of the mountain. As I got closer I finally could see what was happening, A man was in the middle of the crowd pleading for someone to avenge his friends. At first I could see people were simply ignoring him but a few people did walk up and talk to him. From what I could see he didn't have a bow so my worries of him being the archer bandit were washed away. I decided to listen to what he was crying out. "I swear I'll make him pay for this!" He cried. "I need someone, anyone to go with me! They'll kill me if they see me again!". I'm curious just who 'they' are, I moved to a tree and climbed to the top of it to get a better look. "Those villains will stop at nothing if I do something! If I can't stop them they WILL attack the checkpoint!" The man cried. More and more people were leaving, heading towards Zaun or Noxus and soon there was only two handfuls of people including the guards and me. Not long after people started leaving the man broke down, He was tired of screaming and getting no answer. He moved over to the tree I was atop of and I decided since no one else was around to see if I wanted to help or not.

"Explain the situation a bit more" I said as I sat on a lower branch. The man looked around to see who had spoke to him and after he saw me his eyes lit up and he stood on two legs again. "You see, I used to be apart of this bandit group that attacks travelers from around here. They were talking about how they were planning on taking over this checkpoint to force people to pay a toll to pass, I tried to plead to the Noxian Military but they wouldn't listen, and I'm to far from Piltover or Zaun so all I can do is beg for another to help" He didn't stop to rest as he explained the problem to me. "Do you know where they are, also how do I know you're not just a decoy?" I asked. "They have a camp just to the south of the checkpoint, a large forested area you can't miss it. Also you can trust me because while I used to be apart of the group I was one of the few who opposed to the idea. You see while we were bandits making a living in noxus isn't easy" The man went on and on how cruel the noxian streets were and how crime was easier then a hard day's worth. He wanted someone to help him, no matter what the cost... however. "What do I get out of helping, also what exactly do you want me to do" I asked. The man reached into the bag on his back and pulled out a small sack of coins. "I'll give you all the money I have on me, I can always return after you finish the job... I want you to kill the current leader of my bandit group as well as his deputy" He said. "Exactly how much do you have on you" I asked. The man started counting the coins in the small money bag and after he looked up at me "172". Unlike Piltover or Zaun the money in Noxus and the rest of the land work on per coin as opposed to the coins material. I only grabbed two bags of coins when I killed... Beat that man. There was 60 gold coins in each, Which totaled to 1200. If I was going to survive in other places I was going to need to adapt to other cities currency. If I remember correctly buying a sword in noxus is 25 or so coins for a good one. Since weapons are needed to survive in noxus weapons wouldn't be cheap. That meant that the amount he had was a lot, Not exactly rich standards but It could get me through a few days if I were to stay in noxus. "So all I need to do is kill the leader and his deputy" I asked to confirm. The man nodded his head and shortly after started explaining the area of the camp to me, as well as my targets. By the time he had finished the sun was high in the sky and we had already begun walking towards the camp. This was the first time I had ever left the area near Piltover and Zaun. The are around me was fairly damp with less trees around and more marshes and swamps. The sky seemed darker here as well and the air felt thick. I can see why noxus was usually the bad guys in all those stories now.

It took most of my day to get to the camp, by the time we got there it was already dusk. The camp was decently hidden, someone just passing wouldn't notice it but if someone were to be looking they would find it. It was off the side of a road in a forested area roughly 1 kilometer from the road. They didn't have any fires on the edge of the forest but if you looked closely enough you would see the smoke. "You wait here and get ready to return" I said as I started walking towards the forest. "What? No I'm going with you" He protested. "You will only slow me down, If you want that man dead we do things my way" I responded. The man stood there for a moment and then backed away. "Fine, I hope you learn your way around the forest. I'll be here waiting for you." He said as he began climbing a tree. I started moving towards the forest again and pulled my hood over my head as I did so. Looks like I have a mission.


	11. Chapter 10 First Blood

**Chapter 10. First Blood  
**  
 **-Authors notes-**

I'm sorry for not posting yesterday, my internet was out for the entire day and there was nothing I could do, To make up for it today I'll post two instead of my original plan which was to start posting one a day. More details at the end of the story. Enjoy -Blade6309

I moved into the forest and was greeted with faint laughter ahead of me. I could hear the bandits just ahead. I drew my dagger, I noticed how you couldn't see the dagger's blade in the night and only barely could see its handle. I moved up, dagger in hand and just ahead I could see what looked like makeshift defences. There was a rickety wall surrounding the camp with only one entrance. I noted which side of the wall I was facing so I could find my way back and moved towards the wall. It was made with logs and what looked like scrap metal plates, most of them rusted over. I touched the wall and found there was a resistance, not very much however. I moved over towards the entrance and found three bandits watching over it, one with a bow and two with weapons. My first thought was to run in and kill the three but the man only wanted the two leaders dead. I went around the wall looking for a way in and found a tree the wall was leaning on. I climbed the tree and hopped into the camp. Now that I was inside I could see quite a large amount to tents. Most of them were lit and quite a few people were either inside or around the tents. In the clearing in the middle of it all was a large bonfire. The fire was raging as it cooked different types of meat surrounding the fire. I moved around the wall again to get a good idea of my area. There was mostly tents but there were a few makeshift buildings. I moved up to one of the buildings and peered into a window. I could see quite a lot of different types of weapons and armour, most of it rusted. I also saw a large amount of supplies, It might be easier for me if I "Borrowed" some, I didn't recall him complaining about anything like that. I moved closer to the window and hopped in. Since it was makeshift the window had no glass or protection of any kind and shortly after jumping in I blew out the candles inside. I quickly moved to see what the camp had. I could see a large collection of herbs and berries. I kept looking up to the point when I could faintly hear the sound of someone approaching from outside the door. Since I had heard it before he reached the door I had time to hide, I quickly jumped into a corner and put a large piece of skinned leather overtop of me. I could hear the door open "Why are all the lights out..." the bandit said in a quiet voice. I could hear him moving around as he tried to look without much light. The window gave enough light to see the room a little. I could hear something being picked up, it sounded like a barrel of sorts. "I think this was what he was asking for, That basterds going to run us dry. I really wish Carinal didn't get banished, He should have been leader" the man grumbled loudly as he hauled the large barrel out.

After he closed the door I waited a moment to get up and toss the leather off me. If that man was going to see the leader it would be best to follow him. I jumped out from the window once more and saw the man carrying the barrel over his shoulder. The man was thin so he had a hard time with carrying it but eventually he reached another makeshift building. The one he had entered was larger then the one I had entered. It looked like it had maybe four rooms inside. I moved along the wall looking over the building. It had no entrances but for the door in the front. There weren't any type of windows around that I could enter. This was going to be a problem. The entrance was very well lit, with two torches outside much like the other makeshift building. It was also close to the clearing, the one with a large amount of people in it. This most certainly was going to be a problem. I moved closer to see if there was in fact a easier way to move into the building I moved closer to the building only to be interrupted by a loud bang. "If these bloody worms can't understand directions, I might as well deal with everything my-bloody-self" I could hear loud footsteps and just after a few moments of this the door slammed open. "Listen up you pigs, If I have any problems with tomorrow I'll 'ave your bloody head strung up like his" A man walked out carrying a dead body, The body of the man I saw carrying the barrel. He was larger than others, much larger. He wore a large leather vest and long ripped pants. He also had what looked like a gun in a holster, which would explain the loud bang. "If any of out idiots bother to pull your own weight be might have attacked the bloody outpost months ago" The man grunted as he carried the body towards the bonfire. With one movement the body went flying onto the ground in front of him after a short moment he then turned towards the storage room and started walking towards the building. In the moment he had thrown the body to the ground I realized that everyone had their eyes on the leader. I gave a quick cheek to see if anyone was looking a moved silently into the building. "Norin is that you? Did ya bring the right damn barrel this time?" a voice came from another room. In the short time I was given before the man had called out I could see this building was clearly the living quarters of the leader. There was a large amount of furniture as well as trophies mounted onto the walls. After hearing the voice since I had little time to react I looked for a hiding place and dashed to the first one I saw. I hid on the side of a shatty bookshelf and blew out the candle in front of me, making my side of the room much much darker. Out of the doorway to the right of the entrance a man stumbled forwards holding the side of the doorway to hold himself up. This man was very much drunk.

Not a moment after the drunk came into view the door swung open and the leader walked in. I held a still as I could since the light from the door being open shone on me slightly. I quickly turned my head so that the back of my hood would face the leader, since it was black it would mean I would blend into the shadow near me. "Wha- Your to drunk Kojai, Get back to sitting down" The leader quickly said as he saw the drunk as he closed the door. I turned back to facing them since the light was now gone. "I was just askin if you brought the right barrel, geez" The man said as he did his best to turn around and leave. I could hear both sets of footsteps now and I silently moved from my hiding spot. I checked the doorway closest to me to see what was inside. There was a large desk with multiple types of books behind the desk. I also saw a few flasks of some sort of brown liquid. The liquid caught my attention for a few moments before I moved towards the other doorway blowing out the other candle as I did. I peered just off the doorway as saw the two were both sitting at a table. The leader had a knife and was poking a large hole in the top of the barrel. Shortly after he poured the contents into two large cups. The two clanged the two wood cups together and began to drink. They both sat on opposite ends of a large table but neither of them were facing me. I think at this point it was safe to say this was the leader and his deputy. Besides the laugher and talking (Or at least attempts at talking) from the two idiot drunks I could hear a faint whimpering. I couldn't tell who it was but I could tell it was coming from the doorway behind the two bandits. At first I thought I would jump towards them and attack but then I remembered the gun the leader had, I also didn't know what the deputy had. I looked around for more options but none came to mind. Not until I remembered the small knife I had found back in Zaun. I slowly slipped it out of the pocket I had hidden it in and felt it weight. I wasn't far from the two, I could kill one with the knife by throwing it and follow up with my dagger on the other. I thought over situations one by one of what might happen when I killed one or the other. I came to decision to kill the deputy first. I quickly threw the knife and shortly after I did I dashed with my knife and went directly for the leader. The knife hit the deputy perfectly, hitting his head the knife sunk into the man's head, The man dropped almost instantly. The leader shocked with what he just saw grabbed his gun and started to turn towards me, however it was too late. My knife was already cutting his throat open. With my open hand I pushed the gun away from me as he fired it twice. "That won't help you" I said. The leader just grinned as he nodded towards the entrance. Just then I could hear people running for the door. I chuckled at him as I forcefully stabbed him in his forehead and pulled the thrown knife from the mans head. I dashed into the room behind them and found what looked like a bedroom. I looked for a hiding place, I rolled under the bed just as the door blasted open. I was breathing heavily from panic when my hand touched something, And handle. I didn't waste any time quickly pulling it up, Nothing happens. I panic again as I push it up as much as I could only to be met with not movement. When I had given up I pushed against the handle to push it away with me, and with the sound the wood pushing on wood the trapdoor slid away. I didn't wait I crawled into the trapdoor and found myself slamming onto the ground. I had fallen into a cave, I looked up to see there was a ladder leading down into here. I quickly climbed it and slid the trapdoor closed and slid the lock over it. I let a sigh of relief escaped me as I looked around only to see something I wasn't expecting.

There was a large dungeon, filled with cages of corpses and dead animals. The cave reeked of rotting flesh and meat, flies filled the room. There was only three torches all of them hanging off of the walls giving light to the whole room. There were buckets of blood lined along the sides of the cave along with slick trails leading to it. Different types of torture devises laid on a table to the right of me, most of them rusted and bloodied. There were different Cages some hun from the ceiling while others were a small boxed room. For bandits this place was very very unusual but that wasn't what got my attention. Just ahead of me was a large cage, It looked large enough to fit 20 people, however only one was inside. A single person sat there on there knees crying. I could hear the weeping again more clearly. However it was slower now and more like sobbing. I could hear now that it was from a female. I approached the cage slowly making sure not to make any noise. As I reached for the cage door I found it was locked and after looking around briefly I found them in a box. I could hear the whispering stop as well as chains moving. I turned to be face with a woman, facing me. Her long black hair was leaking from the hooded cloak she wore. Her arms and legs poking from the cloak were skinny and boney and... Her mouth, had been sown shut.

-Authors notes-

I want to take a moment to thank your for reading this far. This is the most I've written story wise for a long time. It's going to help with my other project's. I also wanted to let you all know from this chapter on I'm going to be posting one chapter a day. Lately I've been stressed from exams and I wanted to take a bit of a break. I most likely wont be posting two a day again, well maybe if two chapters have a low word count but that's only when that happens. I'll likely do this once every 5 chapters to give you all a update. I would greatly appreciate it if you told me exactly what you liked about the story as well. This is the first time I've seen my work get this much attention, it might be small but still I would like feedback, Thanks for reading- Blade6309


	12. Chapter 11 Dead Cells

**Chapter 11. Dead Cells**

The woman had clearly been crying, crying so much her eyes had become bloodshot. Her body was clearly weak as she held onto the cage for support. I could see quite a lot of hope in her eyes as she looked at me with the keys in my hand. I didn't wait much longer after looking her over, I moved towards the cage to unlock the gate. She watched at I unlocked the door and pulled the cage open. She held her chains out for me to free her arms and legs, I backed away and pulled my dagger. She looked at me in fear suddenly "I'm not here to hurt you neither am I here to free you. However luck may have it the bandits above are mad at me so I'm stuck down here and I'm freeing you in my free time. I wont unlock your chains until you had something to eat." I said as I moved forwards slowly. I had taken a few events into account, for one her mouth was sown shut so she clearly had nothing to eat. I didn't want her to take a chomp from me as soon as I freed her neither did I want her to eat the disgusting... 'Prisoners' instead. I reached into my bag and grabbed two apples from it, I bit into one holding it in my mouth as I put the other in my pocket. I held the apple I bit in my hand "I'm going to cut your... bindings. Once I do I want you to back away and I'll give you the apple" She nodded quickly as she shuffled towards me holding the gate to keep herself steady. I moved the apple in my into my other front pocket as I held the side of her head. Ther skull felt brittle, her skin was pulling against her bones from lack of water or food. I moved my dagger to slowly cut the thread holding her mouth shut. One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten, Eleven stitches. She slowly opened her mouth and pulled the threads out of her mouth as she stepped backwards almost falling backwards. I looked over her again, she wasn't much older then me and she clearly looked both starved and dehydrated. Her hands were closing and opening randomly and her legs shuffled. I stepped back pulling out the apple I hadn't bitten into. After she had finished pulling out the threads she held her hands out in front of her as I put the apple in her hand. She began eating the whole thing, in seconds it was entirely gone, stem and all. She was clearly hungry as I pulled out the other apple and threw it to her. She fumbled a bit and caught it without it hitting the ground and began eating it the same way. This time it took a bit longer and once she had finished she slowly sat down while I leaned on the bars of he cage.

"Why are you here" She asked in a very weak voice.

"Doesn't matter" I replied. "Not to you at least"

"That doesn't mean I can't know" She said looked towards me again.

"How long have you been here" I asked.

"Doesn't matter" She said mocking me.

"Not only do you not have the strength to mock me but I also hold the keys to your chains" I said high and mighty.

"Fine, I've been here for three days. They shut my mouth and threw me in here three days ago" She said.

"Why" I asked.

"I was traveling along the road near here when I got attacked. They wanted everything I had and went I started to run I got captured. At first they were going to kill me but then I bit the damn leaders hand." She said as she chuckled remembering what she did.

"He said, 'Lets make her suffer for that' and dragged me down here." She said.

"Wait... So the bandits know about this place?!" I said jumping from my spot.

Only to confirm my words the trapdoor was pulled. The girl jumped at the sound, since it was locked it wouldn't open when you pulled it. But were dealing with bandits. I quickly looked around and put my head to work quickly making a trap for them. I dumped the buckets of blood below the ladder making the surface slick with it. I then moved a few rusted tools unter it, Sticking the to a board I had ripped off the wall. The tool poked out from under the board like spikes. I placed it under the trap door as well. I looked around for one more item however as I started the trapdoor broke from above. A bandit had fell through the trapdoor and fell I directly onto the spiked board. The man made a painful cry as the tools poked out from his body. It wasn't much longer tell the others moved in and attacked so I drew my sword and dagger and readied myself for an impossible fight. One by one men climbed down, however there was only for men that climbed down, After that no more showed up. Two of the four pulled out a sword while the others pulled out two handed axes. I took a moment to breathe the rotten air around me as I got ready to fight. They had all charged me at once however thanks to the blood covering the floor they all slipped or at least slid. To my luck one of the axe bandits even slipped and landed on his own weapon cutting open his chest. I took the chance and moved in a carefully as I could making sure not to slip on the blood on the floor. I moved towards one of the bandits who was still trying to get his balance and kicked his legs out from below himself. I quickly followed up taking my sword and stabbing him in the back of the neck. I didn't take anymore time on him, he was dead or soon to be dead. I turned to another bandit and used the same skill I had used in the orphanage, I had given a name since I begun practicing it along the way here. I called it heartbeat on account of how I moved in a single moment from one point to the next swinging my blade along the way. I could only move so far, and I tired myself out from using it to often in a short time. I cut through one of the bandits chest and when I turned to see how much damage I had done for a single moment the blood wasn't flowing from my attack, then all at once he fell and his blood started to spill. I turned to the other bandit only to be met with a large amount of pain in my shoulder. I could feel the cold steel and the hot blood moving from my should as the bandit cut my arm with his sword. I backed off from the pain and almost dropped my dagger. I slowly sheathed it as the man looked at me in rage. I tried moving my arm, I could but not without feeling a large amount of pain. My worry wasn't how much it hurt but how bad the wound was. I didn't want to risk widening it so I slipped my hand in my pocket using it to hold my arm to keep it from swinging around. I moved my left foot back and turned to face the man. I had practiced with only one weapon and found the only way I was going to win was if I countered and dodged... Especially since now he was picking up his fallen allies sword.

One sword vs two, this was a bad match already. I would need to use all my skills and tricks. The man charged me and swung, I quickly hopped back as he followed up with his other sword I deflected it with mine. I kept myself mobile, not stopping in risk of being rushed again. The bandit would swing or thrust every now and then trying to catch me, however I was fully focused. For a moment I thought this would be a stalemate before he began something reckless. He charged me with a thrust from his right, I moved out of its way by turning and stepping back a little. He followed up with his other sword as he swung however he swung from his right shoulder so instead of ducking or jumping back I moved up closer to him as I slashed him across the shoulder. I might as well had taken his arm since I could see I cut halfway through his arm. I had my sword in my right hand and pointing to him however once he thrusted I stepped back and pulled my sword back across to my other should to keep it from harm. Then since he swung from his other arm his elbow would be heading towards me which meant two things. One his is right handed and Two his arm can't curve around me so it can't harm me by pulling his sword across my back. This meant I had the advantage so I move forwards and with the force of pulling my sword back as well as swinging downwards I cut halfway through his arm. The bandit quickly jumped backwards however since he had jumped and not stepped he slips and hits the ground with a thud. Since he was both blinded by pain and rage he hadn't been paying attention to the area as he hopped backwards onto an empty bucket. His head hits the ground first and I don't give him the chance to realize what happened as I step forwards and plunge my sword into his throat. With the gurgling noise of his death I pulled it out from his throat and add a coat of blood to the already slick floor as I fling the blood off my sword and sheath it. I reach for my open wound on my should to find it's not as bad as I thought. It was about as deep as my finger and was limited to my shoulder, Either that man was weak or and idiot who can't use a sword.

I turn my attention to the woman still chained up "I've never seen someone take on so many men in such a short time" She said in wonder. "That wasn't a short time it must have been a few minutes at least" I responded as I got the keys from my pocket.

"I wish I timed it, It must have been at least two minutes" she said again holding her chains out.

"No it was more of 11 minutes, Your timing must be off with you being down here for so long" I said as I went to unlock her chains.

"Your speed is awe inspiring. You truly must time yourself someday" She said.

I unlocked the chains and stepped back and out of the cell. "I'm not that fast, It's just the weapon I use" I responded.

"Then how do you explain that strike that cut his body open" She said while point to one of the bandits bodys.

"Alright, that is one thing I can't explain. I guess it's a natural talent, all it is, is moving forwards and swinging" I said.

"If you moving that fast forwards I'm curious how fast you run" She says as she starts taking wobbled steps from the cage. I swear shes trying to flatter me with my speed but I honestly didn't feel that fast. The swing itself took around 3 seconds for me to get from one spot to another. "...And that man to, I've never see someone cut that deep from moving so fast" She said just to top it all off... wait hang on. Let's say she right, lets say I am much faster than normal. It might explain how I was able to do heartbeat as well as cut through that bandit's arm halfway. But are they any other examples... First there's the orphanage so I could use heart then that bandit fight... What about all the sword swings that bandit did with his longswords. They were unique and I had the speed to react and jump back to avoid them... I'll keep this idea noted but keep with the idea of I'm 'Normal'. Finally the woman had made it next to me at the ladder leading to the bedroom of the bandit leader. "I never got your name" She said suddenly. "My name doesn't matter" I said. She looked at me for a moment with a glare before looking at the broken trapdoor. I climbed the ladder and looked at the floor above. I didn't see any bandits but what was more interesting was the noise I could hear outside. The noise of weapons clanging together.


	13. Chapter 12 Noxian Assasult

Chapter 12. Noxian assault

I looked down to see the girl giving me a worried look. I got up off the ladder and held my hand down to help her up. She was shaky to start but one by one she slowly made it up the ladder. I finished pulling her up as I checked the rest of the house. The entire building was empty, other then the two dead body now sprawled out. I opened the door to see a sight both expected from the noise but still unexpected due to its size. The camp was being attacked by soldiers. I ran back inside to find that the girl had taken the leaders gun. "You sure you can use that" I asked. "I can only hope, but it's better than something like a sword for me" She responded. I turned my attention to the man now standing at the door, he quickly looked us over and dashed to somewhere else. I looked around in the time I had right now and quickly grabbed myself a small bag of coins. The girl had taken a seat and was watching the door while I looked around. I decided to look at the brown liquid filled flasks. I picked one up a briefly smelt it. It smelled like something between chewed up leaves and stone. I didn't want to take the risk of it being poison so I just took it and threw it onto the ground. It cracked open a little and the contents slowly poured onto the floor. I checked the now dead leader's desk to find mostly maps and notes, Including the map with attack plans to the checkpoint. I quickly folded up that map and slipped it into one of the pockets on the sides of my pants. I then moved back to the door. Quite a few tents were on fire and there was still fighting going on, From a glance it looks like the soldiers were winning. So much so that a group of them saw me and started running towards the building. I stepped aside from the door and waited for them to walk inside, only to be tackled to the ground.

"So you're the leader are ya? Well I'm sure that the Talon will be pleased with me" the soldier said on top of me.

The weight was mostly from his armour as I tried to get a breath in but couldn't, he had me winded.

"You have the wrong man, The real leader is dead" Said the girl weakly standing at the doorway from the dead bodys.

The man on top of me made a movement and with that one of the soldiers went to check. "She's not lying there is two dead bodies here" The soldier said as he came back.

"We'll bring him to Talon just in case. I don't want to go back empty handed" The soldier said on top of me.

I was finally able to draw a breath and after catching it I spoke "Would you mind tying me up or something, Your crushing me and it's hard to deal with".

The soldier made another movement and I could feel my hands being tied and not long after the soldier go off of me. I was lifted up and led to the table next to the two dead bodies. Before I sat down I moved my tied hands to the front of me.

"So then what's your story. Better be a good one or I can just kill you and bring the girl instead" a soldier sat across the table from me while another two watched the door. The girl was sitting next to me.

"I'm going to be vague but I was basically given a job to kill the leader and his deputy of this camp" I said.

"So your a assassin then" The soldier said.

Assassin... "I suppose, right now I am and I've killed my target. Now I'm tied up by some soldiers I've never seen before" I said.

"Who hired you" the soldier asked.

"I don't know, some crying man at the checkpoint. He was saying something about the camp attacking the checkpoint" I replied.

"I need a name" the soldier said more aggressively.

"He didn't give me a name, But I do know he wasn't lying about the attack" I said.

"How, are you a traitor?" He said grabbing his sword.

"Do you think a bandit would wear something I am wearing" I said. The soldier put his hands back onto the table.

"How do you know then" He asked.

"Before you all charged in and took me to the ground I found a map in the leader's desk, It's in my right leg pocket" I said moving my leg out from under the table. The soldier moved his head and one the of soldiers from the door unzipped the pocket and pulled out the map. The soldier handed to him and walked back to the door. The soldier across from me scanned the map and nodded. "Alright then I'm satisfied" He said putting the map away.

"So we know your not a bandit, but I'm stilling bringing you to Talon" The soldier said.

"Who's Talon" I asked.

The man stared at me in both shock and disappointment "You must be from another city if you don't know Talon" he said shaking his head.

"What city you all from" I asked.

"Noxus" He replied.

I recalled Caitlyn saying I looked like I was from noxian 'before' I got these clothes so I didn't bother asking if I looked like one.

After around 20 minutes of fighting a man came in and ran up to the soldier across from me. "S-Sir! Talon has arrived" I could hear all the soldiers gulp all at once. "S-Send him here, I'll give him my report" the soldier said. The soldier quickly ran outside and shortly after the man I had seen in the morning, the bladed cape wearing leader walked in. So this is Talon.

"Who is this" he asked looking at me. His tone was somewhere between deep and rough, he moved towards me as he asked this showing off the strange spearhead attached to his arm. I couldn't help but grin. His intimidating aura was kicking my adrenaline up a notch.

"Well sir, You said you wanted me t-to find the leader of the bandits an-" he said unsure of himself only to be cut off.

"So this is him" he said staring at me. I felt my adrenaline kick in for what seemed like no reason before I had seen him swinging his blade towards my head. I quickly kicked my chair back dodging the attack as I did my best to draw my sword with my hands tied in front of me. I followed up since I had dodged before the blade touched me and even kicked with my legs again to knock his arm into the air as it moved to slice me. I then pulled my legs down pushing me to my feet as I saw the blade coming back as it clashed with my own. We held blades together for a moment his expression not changing as the soldier yelled at much as he could "Stop! Talon the real leader is dead at your feet!". Talon finally heard him and looked to his feet. He saw the dead body and eventually stepped back, I did the same as I clumsily tried to re sheath my sword with tied hands.

"Who is this boy then" Talon said clearly displeased.

"Well I thought you might have w-wanted to talk to the man who killed him" He said as he slowly sat back down. Talon turned back to face me and finally took proper notice of my bindings. He also looked over my clothing and my sword, My dagger couldn't be seen since my coat covers it in shadow. I held my bindings up near my face to show them off "If you want to take them off go ahead" Talon mocked as he turned to the soldier.

I paid little attention to what the two were saying as I pulled the small throwing knife from the pocket I hid it in and began to cut away at the rope. Within 2 minutes I was free of my bindings, I put the knife away and rubbed the rope marks on my skin. I looked back to Talon who was looking at my dead in the eyes.

"Who are you" he asked. I looked around for one moment and returned to his stare "Do you need to know my name" I asked. He moved forwards but I moved back as he did only to be met with the wall behind me, I got the message.

I sighed before saying "My name is Blade".

"Blade, I've never heard of you before... Blade" Talons said as he took a step back "Your either a ghost of a assassin or your not an assassin" he said as he glared at me.

"I'm not, in this case I was but that's it, so far" I said as I fixed the chair I can knocked over and sat down.

Talon stood there for a moment before talking again "Who might she be then" He looked to me for a answer.

I shook my head "I don't know I found her chained up downstairs, she says she's been here for three days" I replied.

Talon looked over her for a few seconds before turning to the soldier across from us. "Escort them to Noxus and have them wait for me to return" he said as he walked towards the door "If they try anything kill them" He said as he walked out.


	14. Chapter 13 Grand general

Chapter 13. Grand General

The guards didn't quite rush us, they took a breath after Talon had left. "Are you ok... Blade?" The girl next to me asked. I sighed deeply, She knew my name now and for some reason that made me both disappointed that I couldn't protect my name more as well as depressed since I couldn't, I wonder why... My adrenaline was starting to run down and I could feel my movements getting sluggish. After roughly 8 minutes after Talon left one of the soldiers aproched me "Were getting out of here, The bandits are either running or dead". I stood up and the girl did the same. I started to move forwards when the gril spoke behind me "Since I know your name, it's only fair if you know mine" She said with a hint of shyness behind her voice "My name is Que". I nodded and turned back to the soldiers.

The outdoors was covered in blood, tents laid burnt to the ground of showed a new stain of red across most of there fabric. I moved a few steps behind the soldier and Que was not to far behind either. It seems she was getting her strength back slowly however she was still weak. I could see her eye a fish near the bonfire but decided not to take it. Out of pity I grabbed it as well as one for myself. The soldiers weren't going to stop for her and it must be a while until we get to noxus. "Here, your going to need all the strength you can get" I said while holding one of the cooked fish out. She eyed it for a moment then glanced at me and took with without a word. She ate it slower then she ate the apples which was a good sign. I quietly ate mine as well as we made out way back to the nearby road. I could barely see the road in the now moonlit night. I saw the tree that the man was hiding in. I checked to see if any soldiers were paying attention before I moved back farther and farther from the group. I moved next to the tree and called out quietly "I'm done with the job, Your bandit group got massacred though. Soldiers are in there right now" I said. "That's... fine, I suppose I do have to pay you" I could hear the sound of coins moving when he dropped a bag into my hand. I took a moment to check the bag to made sure it was coins inside, After making sure of it I ran to catch up with the soldiers. I made it back without anyone taking notice to my brief disappearance.

It was roughly an hour before we got to noxus. The city had a dark look to it, mostly because it was night. The area around it was swamped or marsh-like with the waters being a deep green or dark brown. The ground felt moist with water and the air felt thick and wet. It was a little foggy and I could see the moon rising just over the treeline did little to light this city. The front gates were closed and the guards in front of it looked alert. I reached to check that I had all my items secured. My dagger was still in place along with the two sacks of gold I had with me. The large black sack holding my rations and waterskin was attached to me with two straps firmly in place and shut tight. My sword was currently in its sheath and my dagger? I wouldn't need to worry about that. We slowly made it up to the gate's which opened for us as we entered, but not before I got a look in the moat. I'll be honest, I was a little surprised. The moat may as well been a graveyard. Bodies in all sorts of states were floating on the top of the water, I could only imagine how many were sunk below. The water was a mix with blood, dirt and sludge. I turned my attention back to the gate as we crossed inside. I finally noticed that Que was shivering at first I thought she was cold but she reacted very strangely to me tapping her on the should. She jumped back and stared at me in fear. I could see it in her eye that she was scared, Very scared. "Are you alright" I asked. She couldn't build up the courage to speak so she nodded instead. I didn't want to push her on it if she didn't say no so I dropped the topic then and there. We moved into the city of noxus and the first thing I noticed the the atmosphere. It was thick and heavy, it would make most people want to leave and if they didn't it would make there paranoid. The soldiers didn't seem to be phased as we walked down a long street. The amount of people out was extremely low, and even then the people out looked suspicious both of us and themselves. I was started to get a little paranoid myself, I started looking down alleys in time to see a dark figure pass multiple time's. This was a place where crime is common, a place where it's expected. A place where if you were caught you would die and if you got away you would do it again. A place where if you were seen, the most that would happen would be a name made just for you. This was noxus, a place of do or die and strangely I felt right at home.

We arrived at the noxus military building, You couldn't miss it a large building made up of black walls and dirty stone streets. We all climbed the stair's to reach the door to the building. It opened slowly as we all entered. We walked down a large hall with statues lining the walls as well as torches next to passages of who the statues were of. I moved along with them as we stopped due to the soldiers stopping. "What's the meaning of this?" A old man said. I turned to see a man with a limp walking towards us but that's not what got my attention. My attention was drawn to the bird he had on his shoulder it was staring directly at me. Since this was a city of strength I didn't dare break eye contact with the bird. Soon the man noticed this and saw I was in a deadlock stare with the bird as he approached me. "And who might you be?" He asked. The bird broke eye contact and as he did so did I. "Do you need to know" I asked.

"It'd be best if I did young man" He replied.

"That's not what I mean. Is there such a urgent need that you 'need' to know my name" I corrected. The man stared at me with a glare for a moment. I had my hood up so the only real light was on the lower half of my face.

"You remind me of Talon" He chuckled. He turned back to the soldier "Who is this boy" he said looking for a answer.

"He said his name was Blade, He was on a job to kill the Thornal Bandit leader and his right hand. He killed them before we could and Talon wanted us to bring him here" He responded.

"And the girl" The man asked".

"A prisoner, she was in a cage under the leaders home" he responded.

The old man shook his head for a moment "When should Talon be back" the old man asked.

"We don't know, he just said for us to wait for him" The soldier replied.

"Good, tell him Blade will be with me" The man said before turning to me "Since you are waiting for Talon I want to ask you a few things". I didn't respond just standing there looking at him.

"I would be lying if I said I could let you leave, but if you were to try" All the soldiers drew the're weapons at once "You would without your life" he finished. Seeing how I was in no position to avoid this I slowly moved towards the old man. "What do you want" I asked.

"Answers" He replied. He started walking and I followed. It took a little bit of time before we had reached the room this man wanted to enter with me. I followed him into the room, It was a office with a desk in the back of the room. In the middle was a large table with a map across it. The walls had been lined with bookshelves and they were all filled. There was also maps of smaller areas on the walls where book shelves weren't. The old man moved behind his desk and looked out the window before turning to me still next to the door. "No need to be so hostile, I mean no harm to come to you... if you cooperate" he said as he turned to me. I took a step closer and moved to sit on a chair from the table in the middle. I sat down placed my elbow onto the table holding my head up with it resting on my face. "What do you want" I asked. "As I said before, I want answers... Well I suppose that wasn't a very good answer but it was the best to all my current needs" He said as he sat down at his desk.

"Your not from here are you" He asked.

"No, I'm not sure where I'm from but I was living in Piltover for most of my... Known life" I replied.

"I can assume you don't know your identity then" He followed up. I nodded "Well then since you don't know your place of origin would you mind listening to a request of mine" the man asked.

"Maybe if I knew your name" I said glaring at him.

"Where are my manners, My name is Jericho Swain I'm the grand general of noxus" he said with a small bow of respect.

"Well then Swain, What is it you want" I asked.

Swain grinned for a moment then stood up from his chair "I want you to join us"

"Join us? You mean noxus" I ask.

"Yes, You were able to kill a most troubling bandit group's leader and deputy. No normal mercenary can do that" Swain followed up.

"Praise will get nothing from me" I said.

"I only got lucky, the two idiots were drunk and it sounds like they changed leaders recently. My employer said so and from what I could overhear the last leader would have been harder to kill" I said.

All Swain did was nod to my story "Yet you still it it undetected, However they're past leader was a smart man. He was a major problem for the longest time. Even if they changed leader's you still killed their leader.". I took a moment to decide if I wanted to tell him about the gunshot but decided for him to find out himself.

"I'm only telling you this because it's required in a report" I said.

"Blade, I already told you if your planning on leaving without joining us I will have to kill you" Swain said. I stared at him in question, Could he really stop me? "Why" I asked.

"We cannot have someone like you go to someone else, We either force you to join us or no one at all" He stated.

"I see, so you think I'll be pulled in by other armies to fight for them?" I asked.

"I don't think you will, I know you will and I can't let that happen" He responded.

I had no intentions of being a dog for any military at all. "I'm not interested in joining 'any' army. I hate the idea of taking orders" I said.

"You will be working with only the best of noxus as an assassin, If it needs to be you can take orders from me alone" He said. I glared at him, Currently my options were very slim and few in number. I could join them and fight for noxus or I could walk out with my head rolling down the stairs... I'll have to buy myself some time so "Fine, I'm only taking orders from you" I said.

"Excellent, We will start your training right away" Swain replied.

"I'm going to need all the weapons and gold you currently hold, any supplies as well" He said.

I got up from my chair "What's the meaning of this" I asked.

"I want you to be as cold as the steel of blades. In order to do that I shall have you go though a thorough training then any assassin would" he said.

"You will survive in noxus with no weapons but what you find for 3 months, then you will be ready" He said.

"If you get caught it's up to you on how you react, you can go out there on a killing spree to survive or you can steal from the shadows but you must report to me once every week, I will also give you a target every week for you to kill with little to no notoriety." He said "Your other option is to die here". I stared the man and pulled my sword out of it's sheath throwing it onto the table, I did the same with everything else I owned.

"Your not leaving you sheaths?" Swain asked suspicious.

"Mark my words, I'll get myself a weapon. When I do I don't want to be holding onto it everywhere I go" I said.

I was about to walk out "Wait" but swain stopped me.

I turned to see him holding my dagger "Where did you get this" he looked over it carefully.

"I stole it, well more of took it as payment. From a supply cart with it's horses pulling the cart alone" I said. Swain kept looking over the dagger "Leave it's sheath here" he said. "Why" I asked. "You know exactly why, This dagger is supposed to return to it's master's sheath after it's gone far enough from it" he responded. I sighed since he figured out it's secret, I unstrapped the sheath from my waist and threw it onto the table. "I want to make sure my items are properly secured, so I want to see them put into a safe." I said standing by the door. "With a dagger like that I'm sure you would" He mumbled. Swain moved to the door and caught a soldier in the hall and ordered him to bring my stuff to the storeage. I went with him to be sure.

"Did swain give you a hard time" The soldier asked.

"Not really, a life or death option. Nothing special" I said sarcastically.

"You'll get used to it. Just be happy your one of his favourites" The soldier responded.

"His favourites?" I asked.

"Yes, He'll likely give you leverage on anything you want to do" The soldier answered.

I kept that in mind as he sealed my items in a small vault. I suppose this is another restart to my life... I'll have to do my best to find a way out, but for now I moved towards the entrance of the noxian building. The soldiers that were watching Que were gone along with her as Talon stood there at the entrance waiting. He saw me and waited for me to pass him before saying "It's not going to be easy". I stopped walking but didn't look at him "I went through the same thing all my childhood. Your only dealing with it for a little while" I kept standing in front of him refusing to look at him. "Your best bet is the lower district, plenty of idiots" He said before walking into the building. I turned to see he had left before I started to walk down the staircase. Time to get to work.

-Authors note-

I want to start off by saying thanks for reading. I'm having a hard time writing lately and that bad since I haven't even finished chapter 15 yet. I'll try to do my best to get back on my game but I'm having a hard time. In the mean time I just wanted to ask wtf happend yesterday. In that one day before I even posted the next chapter I had 100+ Views and after the day had been done and over with I had double the prior best day in both views and viewers. I was just wondering what happened and also wanted to ask. What exactly do you like about the story? I'm curious since I haven't gotten a lot of feedback. Hopefully I can write more soon but thanks for understanding -Blade6309


	15. Chapter 14 Noxian begginnings

Chapter 14. Noxian beginnings

I started moving towards the gate as looked around more then I did when I first got here. I wanted to do my best to remember as much as I could about the city. Escape routes, Points of interest and shop's were my priority. Escape routes to get away from people, Certain places that might be worth checking up on and shop's. Tavern's, Blacksmiths and inn's were mainly what I was looking for. I stopped after I had reached at courtyard, The area seemed mid-class and the're was still people out. I could see roughly 8 people out in the courtyard I was in alone but the longer I stood there the more I found. There was a tavern that was closing up as well as a large tower at the end of the street to my right. I decided I would wait for the tavern to close then I would do my best to sneak in. Weapons, Food and tools were my priority in that order. Even a small dull knife would do. I had enough space under my coat to hold any food I would steal and any tool's such as crowbars or in a rare chance of lockpicks would be good. I've never used a lockpick though, much less seen one. It would be a good skill to have I'm sure. I moved to the building across from the tavern and leaned against it. I kept my eye's open for strange movement when I saw a few guards arrive at the tavern. They knocked on the entrance and after sharing a few words with the owner the guard entered. I hope they were only there to eat because if not, I might have to kill them. I wasn't sure how good I was at sneaking. I was quiet I knew that and I'm not clumsy so I don't fall over the smallest things but I also wasn't anything special. I think... won't know until I try I suppose.

I have been waiting for roughly 30 minutes and the guards havn't left. I decided to stop waiting and moved to the tavern. While I was waiting almost everyone in the area had gone home or whatever it is they call home. Only 3 people including me were in viewing distance of the tavern. I moved to a small alleyway off to the side of the tavern and looked around. The alley was disgusting, with rats and almost any type of filth pushed into the corners the buildings and road made. I pulled my attention away from the road and began to look for a way in. The easiest way to see would likely be to scale it so I looked for a way up and began to climb. I grabbed onto the top of a doorframe and pulled myself up to each a window above that. I put my legs just below the window and pushed myself off it leaping onto a window of the tavern. I moved to the right to reach for another window and pulled myself up onto the roof of the building next to the tavern. I took a moment to breath then began looking at the tavern in front of me. The windows in front of me were barred and the glass was broken on the window's. I peered in though the bar's to see a man writing at his desk, then I saw the window in front of the desk. It was wide open, but the man was directly in front of it. Since I was had plenty of time to do whatever I wanted I grabbed a small plank of wood from the top of the roof and pulled myself up onto the roof of the tavern. The window was in view to anyone in the courtyard but didn't have light directed to it. I slowly lowered myself to insure I don't surprise the man and placed the piece of wood on the window frame to make sure when he does close the window it's open just a crack. I then climbed back to the roof and set my eye's on another building, The large spire. The tower looked unusually out of place, almost like a lookout tower. I slowly made my way to the tower making sure to watch my steps, I wasn't used to running or even 'being' on rooftops so I took everything slowly. Eventually I started to move faster, getting used to angling my feet to the rooftop. It didn't take much longer once I started running on the rooftops to get to the tower, It had to have been a lookout tower. I looked long abandoned now however. The windows were all boarded up and there was no light at the top of the tower. I looked over the tower, The base had been barred and barricaded to insure no one got in and anywhere higher then 4 stories was lightly barricaded. I decided this would be a great place to hideout in the only problem was the tower wasn't near any other rooftops. It was in the middle of a courtyard of it's own and behind it was the city walls. The only way I was getting in the to either break the bottom barricades or scale the tower and break into one of the higher one's. I turned away and started running back towards the inn. If I was going to break in I would need tools.

I reached the tavern and looked into the barred window again to see the man wasn't there, he wasn't even in the room. I didn't want to waste this chance so I quickly climbed onto the roof and lowered myself in front of the window. It was closed but the piece of wood made sure it didn't close fully. I slipped one of my hands into the small slit and opened the window. I slowly climbed in, making sure no one was watching from the courtyard and making sure I didn't make noise. I closed the window to the block of wood again and slowly looked around. From what I saw I was in a bedroom. The room didn't have anything unusual out so I looked in a few drawers. I only found either useless items or clothes so I moved up to the door. I put my ear against the door to hear if anyone was behind it and slowly opened the door. The door opened to reveal a staircase going down to the second floor, where I could hear loud footsteps echoing from. It didn't sound like metal but someone was wearing some kind of armour, most likely those guard's I saw earlier. I moved slowly down the stairs to find myself surrounded by tables and chairs. It must be a extra area for people to sit, I could see a guard sitting at one of the table's writing something next to a candle. The area was mostly not lit and anywhere there was light was lit by candles. I moved quietly through the tables and chair's to get to the first floor. The man that was in the room I first entered was sitting at the bar with two of the guards drinking what looked like alcohol. I looked around to see another room filled with tables and chairs, but that's not what got my attention. The door to my left got my attention, it must lead to the supply room. It was however, in direct candlelight. I had to made a distraction, or wait for the three of them to be finished. I moved over to the front door and slowly undid the lock, The only sign of me doing such a thing was the short click however I timed it with the sudden laugher of the drunk's at the bar. Now I have a escape in case something went wrong. I wasn't looking to kill anyone, no reason to. I moved back towards the three drunks and decided to take a risk. The three of the were drunk and the other guard was upstairs occupied. I moved ever so much closer and felt my heartbeat in my throat. I slowly turned the knob of the door. I swallowed hard and in one motion pulled the door open dashed in and softly closed the door. I slowly turned the knob back and waited for a response... but one never came. I let out a quiet sigh of relief before looking where I was. There was crates and sacks of items along with meats and herbs. Since the room was mostly food I opened each sack one by one and took a amount that wouldn't be noticed. Then while moving the sack I found myself a small chest behind a few crates. I quietly moved them and tugged on the top of the chest to find it locked. It must be all the gold he own's so I looked around to see if I could find the key, however I wasn't so lucky. I kept looking around the room when something caught my eye. There was something shining in one of the crates. I slowly pulled the lid off the crate and to my delight I found something very interesting. Inside the crate was a set of knifes attached to a set of straps. The crate was small so it must have been a single order. Perhaps the store owner ordered it only to find it to not fit. Another theory was that this place got items shipped to the building for others to pick up there items. Regardless of why I was very interested in the knifes. I took out each strap of knifes, There was three in total. There was two straps that seemed to go around one's leg, both straps held 5 knifes. There was also a large strap that goes over ones shoulder to the waist. The strap around my chest had 8 knifes so in total I was now armed with 18 knifes. After putting on the straps and putting everything back where they belonged I moved to the door. However my heart jumped as the door slowly opened without me being there to open it. I quickly hid myself behind a wall of the crates. I could hear footsteps as well as see the faint light of a candle. "I swear I could hear something..." I heard a voice say. I didn't dare move in fear of being found out. I could see out of the corner of my eye the light getting closer and closer when my heart sank. The man peered past the wall of crates and looked directly at me. I didn't know what to do so I grabbed a knife however. The man then turned and looked the other way and sighed "I suppose I'm to nervous" Said the man as he turned around. How did that man not see me? He turned and looked directly at me and walked off? I had my back turned so maybe he thought I was a sack or even a shadow... It all seemed to strange so I didn't dare try to question it and moved from my hiding spot thankful. I stood up and made sure no one was around before I moved out to the bar. The guards had started patrolling the area however one of them was asleep and to my luck it was the one of the first floor. I didn't stop for a single moment moving to the front door quietly opening it and getting out. I closed it behind me and sighed heavily. I was relieved everything went so smoothly. No one had seen me come out of the building and I didn't plan on anyone seeing me at all. I moved towards the tower again.

I yawned I was tired and my nerves were tense. I had enough thrill for one day. I looked around to try to find a place to stay then remembered I had no coin. I sighed and moved towards the tower, my best bet. There was another way I could get in but I didn't want to try it in fear of getting seen but I could try to scale to the top of the tower. There was a platform at the top I could rest on or perhaps even get into the building from. It seemed to be my only option as well as the deadliest. I only just started climbing to rooftops and here I was about to climb to the top of a 9 story high tower. I scanned the building to see the best path up and moved towards the building. I approached the entrance and started scaling the building. I grabbed the top of the doorframe pulling myself up onto the first floor roof then onto the second and finally the third. From there it was only the tower. I began by grabbing onto one of the window's aligned straight down the tower. I started pulling myself up from one window to grab the next and quickly found myself out of energy by the 7th floor. I took a moment to breath and looked around from my current point of view. I felt sweat drip off my face as I turned to see the strangely breathtaking view of noxus. It was breathtaking in it's own way. The rooftops were different shades of red or black and buildings complemented their colour with there stone or brick walls. There was the occasional tower such as the one I was climbing right now. There was the walls the held the city in place and the moon staring down on the city itself from the high-class area. I finished looking and found the energy to finish pulling myself up. Just as I reached the top I laid on my back and took deep breaths. I was out of energy, one more story and I would have lost grip and fallen to my death. After catching my breath I looked around where I was. There was a large lantern in the middle of the platform as well as a trapdoor likely leading down into the building. I got off my back and opened the trapdoor. The smell of dust and rot filled my senses as I opened the trapdoor and moved into the building. The spiral staircase I climbed down seemed old and had missing or broken stairs every now and then. Just before I reached the fourth floor I looked at the barricaded window for the fifth. I found it was only boarded up from the outside, the window was also quite wide. I began knocking out the plank's on the building to make just enough room for me to crawl in and out of the window. I kept moving into the lower floors until I reached the third floor. I opened the door and felt could hear a large amount of scurrying, Must have been rats or mice. I best find a place to store my food safely then. I looked around and after looking over the seconds and first floors found myself in a old outpost for soldiers. There wasn't any weapons which wasn't surprising but still disappointing. Almost everything had been taken. There was a few books on a few shelves and a few unlit torches but other then that the only other notable things in the building were the rat's, mice and other pests. I found myself a room in the back of the building, the door had a lock that you could lock from the inside so I deemed that room as the one I would sleep in, as far as my food went. I stored it in one of the chests from another room. I moved the chest into the room I was going to stay in and decided I couldn't stay awake anymore. I had been yawning for the past 10 minutes over and over and I could only barely keep my eyes open. I took off my coat using it like a blanket on the rug I was laying on and went to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15 Week one

(Small notice, when the chapter title has been underlined it mean's I was unable to check the spelling a grammar of the chapter. Apologies)

Chapter 15 Week one

Day two: Spent most of my time looking around my new home. Didn't find very much other then a few old coins and a broken sword hilt. Not to interested in going outside until night so I suppose I'll stay home most of the day.

Night falls and I moved around the city looking for more places to steal from and streets to run down. Getting better at running on rooftops.

Day three: Woke up to a rat in my coat, Must have smelt the food when I had stored them there two nights before. Bastard scared me when I woke up. Figured out the knifes I have are good for throwing, spent most of the day figuring out how to throw these types of knifes.

Night falls, I got myself in a bit of a fight. Three kids thinking they could rob me, saying something about my knife's. I wonder if their corpses will get buried.

Day four: I left a bit earlier then normal today. My food supply was almost out so I left to try my luck at a few stalls. I got away with most of the food up to the last stall were I got caught. I tried to drop the food but the damn shopkeeper was able to grab my finger and break it. Hurts like hell. Not going to sleep well tonight.

Day five: I woke up to come to the realization that the wound from the fight at the bandit camp is getting worse. I didn't pay much attention to it but if I don't deal with it soon... My finger is doing better, I was able to wrap it in cloth from one of the rugs in the building. I don't want to risk that on my shoulder because they may only make it worse since their dirty.

Night falls, Found myself eyeing a tavern, It hasn't had a lot of customers and it had low protection. It's practically asking to be robbed.

Day six: I really didn't feel like moving today. I had a hard time falling asleep and I really didn't have the energy to move. I moved the furniture in the building around a bit, my 'room' Is a bit more bearable. I've gone from sleeping on the floor to a tabletop, broke the legs off it and laid it on the ground. It's surprisingly more comfortable then the rug and floor.

Night falls, my first task was to look for a medical building, took me most of the night but I found a small medical shop at the other end of town.

...Day seven I woke up to a dry mouth and sore muscles. I still wasn't quite used to my life here in noxus, even though it's been a week since I first got here. It's been hard I'll give it that, worst week of my life so far... In this week alone I've broken my ring finger trying to steal food and my wound on the shoulder's only gotten worse since it had no treatment. I've felt sick since it's turned to a gross red and purple colour, I hope I can dis-infect it before I end up having to cut my trip to Demacia short (Along with my arm). That was my goal for today, Steal medical supply's. As much as I hated the idea of having to steal from a medical building it seemed like the easiest way to get what I needed. The problem was I was still unarmed, other then the knife's I found a week ago. I learned those knives were throwing knives. So I started practicing with them to get used to the weight. Today was also the day I reported to swain, that was first on my to do list. I ate the last of the food I had stored in the chest and climbed up to the building's 4th floor. It was only just becoming dawn, and from dawn to midnight I was usually out, scouting, stealing or running. I had already learned that people would kill just for a single coin here in noxus and while I didn't have any coin the knives I had would be worth some. I've been attacked 4 times now, all their bodies would start decaying by now. I climbed out from the window and dropped down onto the third floor roof. People still didn't know about my new home, I wanted to keep it that way. I started to make my way up to the high-class area where I noxus military building was. My clothes had a few rips in it but nothing large, just a few slits and cut's across my coat and hood. However this still made me look suspicious and I was stopped before even getting to the stairs to the building.

"Halt! What business do you have here" A soldier walked up to my with his sword drawn. I didn't both responding I kept walking towards the building, I didn't have time to deal with the man and I was still tired from waking up. However he was still keeping up with me and he eventually held his sword to my neck.

"I won't ask again, What are you doing here" He said in a more stern voice. I lifted my head a little more to peer out of my hood to see his expression. His eye's were locked to mine once I did so and while most people in the city would back off after this, he just returned my glare.

"I'm here to meet with grand general Swain. If you have a problem with that you can talk with him 'after' I meet with him" I said as I lightly pushed his sword from my neck. The guard just stared at me unsure of what to do.

"I'm the one who give's the order's scum" He said with a snarl.

"Scum?" I asked. I chuckled lightly as I walked up and faced him with my hood off.

"Scum is what you noxian call home, this disgusting place of a home is scum. I'm glad I wasn't born here and you should be ashamed" I said with a smirk. I know I was edging him on for a fight but I didn't have time to waste. Plus I could use the sword.

"You insolent worm!" He yelled as he pulled back to swing. In that moment I drew two of the knife's I had on me and quickly plunged both of them into his throat in one motion. I pulled the knife's back as his swing no longer had the strength it once had as he dropped the sword as his hand hit my arm. He reached up to try to block the mass amount of blood leaking from his throat but it never stopped. I took his sword and sheathed it in my sheath before moving on. It wasn't much longer until I could hear the sound of his armour hitting the ground signaling his death.

I arrived at the building and quickly went to Swain's office. I knocked on the door once and waited for a response. For a moment nothing came but not longer I could hear the craggy voice that belonged to him "Come in". I opened the door and took a few step's inside. "Ah Blade your still alive, Perfect" He said as he looked up at me from his desk. "You told me to report in every week" I replied. "Yes I know, I see your still doing well. For someone who has nothing to survive with that admirable" He said as he stood up from his seat. "I have my skills and I got lucky with these" I said as I showed off the knife's. "Most impressive, However I see you have a sword from our soldier's" he said looking at me with a stern look. As if someone had been connecting dot's a man barged in yelling to swain "Sir! We have a corpse of a soldier outside the building!". At first the Swain was unmoved by the statement before he looked to me "Your men need to learn to leave me be, of course if they don't it's their loss. I don't mind collecting their swords" I said. At first swain didn't have a expression on his face then he sighed and spoke to the man at the door "Have his corpse retrieved and stripped of his armour, then inform anyone who need's to be" he said sending the man off. The man turned and as he left Swain looked at me "I'll have my men remember who you are but I'd prefer you not to kill them unless you must, in the meantime I have a mission for you" He said as he moved to his desk "I need a man found and killed before he leave's noxus, a man named Norvi Hue. He's a Ionian looking to lead a revolution against us. Find him and kill him". "Do you have any idea of where he might be or what he look's like" I asked. "Soldiers say he tends to wear long blue robes with a black staff. He a middle aged man and he tend's to stick around the lower district's" He said. "He'll be dead soon" I said turning and heading toward's the door. I walked toward's the entrance of the building and saw the men carrying someone into the hall. It must have been the soldier I killed since he had a large wound on his... No this man had a large gash across his chest armour, The one I killed had his neck cut open... I took it into account and when I wen't back to find the man I had killed I only found blood... I would have looked around but I didn't have time, My energy has been low as of late. I pulled my hood up and started walking toward's the low-class area. Now that I had a sword I could be a bit more reckless. Though recently my adrenaline hasn't been flowing when I needed it to be but I suppose maybe now it will, what with the sword and all.

It didn't take me long to get to low-class district's, they were mostly located near the entrance's of the city and always had a certain vibe to them. It didn't take me long to realize that a honest day of work here would amount to a long life of pain and endless work. If you wanted to survive here in noxus you had to adapt and you had to adapt fast. I started looking for lead's on my target by talking to various pub and tavern owner's. For the most part they didn't have any information up to when I was just about to become dusk a man knew something about my target. "Yeah, I've seen him before. He's a regular around here tend's to start loud speeches about how he will 'Change noxus for the better' get's on your nerves" the man said. "Is that so, You wouldn't mind me sending him to a grave then would you" I said half asking half ordering. "Not at all, he sends customer's off with his loud pep talks anyways" The owner said. Since it was already dark I decided to wait for the man here in the pub so I found a seat on the second floor and waited. The smell of food was toxic to me and the sound's of drinking, laughter and eating soon filled the air only making both my mood and my hunger worse. I was out of food at home and would need to go out and steal again tonight. I couldn't leave in risk of losing my target either and so I suffered this slow torture waiting for my target. It had been roughly 2 hour's of waiting and my stomach was screaming at me for food but all I could do was wait, and finally after all the waiting the man walked in and the pub got notably quiet. The man started to drink and speak like everyone was looking up to him. "Let me tell you, on h-how I can make this place a better place" The drunk slurred. I got up off my seat and looked at my target. He was standing on top of a table talking down to people but what actually caught my eye was the man staring dead at me in the corner. I couldn't tell who it was but whoever it was, was looking straight at me. I brushed it off and took my target's arm acting like a pub overwatcher. "You've had your fun time to go home you bloody drunk" I said. I tossed him out the door and closed it just behind me. "Hey yo-you can't do this, I wasn't finished ye-" His word's were taken away by my sword cleanly slashing across his throat. His drunken slurs replaced with gargle's of him choking on his own blood as I walked off into the shadow's of the night.

My next stop was to get food, If I was going to raid a medical building I needed to be at full strength. I started walking toward's a place I had my eye on for the longest time. It wasn't a popular tavern and this made it close early. I walked up toward's the tavern and started to scale the building. Unlike the tavern I had stolen from a week ago this one had low protection due to it being in a low-class area instead of a mid-class one. I climbed up onto the side of the building also losing my grip due to my broken finger and crawled into the building from a window. I found myself in the second floor area only this time It was converted into a bar... full of people. I was lucky enough to slip in unnoticed but I didn't look like anyone else there, however I was in the dark still and no one had seen me. I started to move along the edge of the room sticking to the shadow's as best as I could to avoid being seen. My goal was to get downstairs where the supply's were likely stored. While it wasn't as much of a challenge as I thought it would be. I swear a few people had seen me, Maybe it's their drunken attitude but none of them called me out. I moved to the first floor and unlocked the front door. However as I looked around I noticed the major lack of a storage room. I started searching around to see if I could find a type of switch or trapdoor but came up fruitless. I clicked my tongue in disappointment and started to move to the front door. However as much as I wish I hadn't seen it a man stood there looking dead at me. It looked much like the man from tavern in fact. I drew a dagger and got ready to fight, like it has been as of recent my adrenaline didn't kick in. "I wouldn't bother if I were you, I'm not here to fight you nor am I here to call the guard's" He said... or at least I think he said it. His lips didn't move in the slightest, Telepathy? "Why are you in my way then" I said in a low voice. "Don't talk just listen, You are going to become a dog if you work with noxus. My master has taken quite the interest in you ever since we saw you kill the bandit leader. I will only make one offer, go to the western noxus gate on the day your 'training' is complete and be ready to leave" he spoke "We seek to refine your skills, you seem to have a talent to go unnoticed as well as a talent in killing, however your skills are most unusual. When you get to the gate there will be a treeline after roughly one hour of walking, go there and find the clearing with the blood marked tree". "And if I don't go there?" I asked. "Then it is your choice, however if you do refuse our offer my master will do everything in his power to see you killed, the fact that you killed the decoy however mean's it would be in your best interest to join us" he responded. Great another join us or die offer. "Why" I asked. "That fact that you killed that man with no remorse mean's you have the skill's and the mindset to become a 'real' assassin" He responded. "He was just a babbling drunk... wait decoy?!" I said half whispering half yelling. I drew another knife with my other hand but he didn't seem to be phased by it "Yes, he was but a decoy. There is no revolution. The fool had nothing to live for and we knew that your current master would want to get rid of him. You have all the information you need now". I could hear the noise of something falling over from behind me, I took a quickly glance to see what it was only to be greeted by the shadows behind me. I turned back to the door only to find the man gone and the door open.


	17. Chapter 16 Something Inside

Chapter 16. Something inside

My attempt was fruitless and I still had to get medical supplies, I couldn't think of any places I could get food from quickly other then the stall. Most if not all of them would be closed by now so my only other option was to go hungry, which I could deal with or steal from a normal civilian. I walked towards the medical store and stared at it from a dark ally way. I pushed the man out of my head... right here right now it's live or die.

I didn't want to wait any longer, my finger was starting to heal but I would likely break it again from this if I had to fight. The building in front of me was a small civilian medical pharmacy. The entire building was locked up tight and I'm sure there would be a few guard's inside, but I didn't have much of a choice. I started to inspect the outside of the building for any way in or escape routes. After a hour of searching I couldn't find anything on the outside, however there was a way in from below. While looking I found a grate leading to a sewer that had a way in. The way in however was blocked by three guard's and it was a small hallway. If they had any tactic's in there head's they would have some sort of ranged weapon since it wouldn't miss... ranged weapons... I pulled out three knifes from my straps and held them in my hand. I only had one shot at this and I still wasn't fully sure on how I would throw the knife's. I took a deep breath and took a moment to focus. The hallway was only lit by the entrance and the exit, the exit lit by the moonlight from the outside and the entrance by a torch. I sat there in the dark and felt a feeling I started to miss. My adrenaline. I could feel my heartbeat slow and my mind focus as I held the knife's in my hand. My breath's became very long quiet echo's of each other as I took my time. Then all in one moment I dashed toward's the group and threw the three knife's one after another. "Who the-" The first knife hit the man dead in the skull, killing him instantly. "Intrude-" The second landed in the man's throat silencing him as he tried to cry for help. The last however missed and hit the wall behind the last man. However this man seemed to be frozen in fear. His leg's gave out as I dashed closer and closer to him until I had one of my knife's at his throat. "D-Don't kill me please! I'm to young to die! I still have so much to do" at first I hesitated to kill him. He was like me, only doing as he was told and hoping to see the next day. Unlike me he could have a family or even a spouse. However as if the cry's fell on deaf ear's my body moved on it's own slitting his throat and then leaving him to bleed out. I stood there for a moment just staring at the man as he silently screamed for help. Not much longer later he dies crawling toward's the grate to the street's. Shortly after he died I snapped out of the trance and right away, I felt my stomach turn. I had a hard time standing as I felt whatever inside my stomach at the time flow up my neck. I vomited, I'm not sure how many time's but I did. I had a much harder time trying to catch my breath and soon after found myself sitting next to the body of the man. Whatever happened to me at the time wasn't my choice. I just sat there, staring at the wall across from me.

It's been an hour since then and I finally found myself standing up to pick up the knife's I had thrown and started to climb the ladder to the building above. I found myself on the first floor. The entrance I had climbed in from was some type of management room, since it had pipe's and valves of all sorts. I moved up from my spot only to find myself pulling my blade from it's sheath. I really didn't feel like sneaking for some reason. Maybe the man who died was still in my head. Why was it that before then I could kill and not have a care in the world... why was it that all I could think after that was 'It's me or them'? The line simply stuck to the back of my head repeating itself over and over. I felt my adrenaline rising without even being in danger, or so I thought. I had gotten up and foolishly stood in the middle of the room, where three guard's spotted my and snuck up behind me. However what they didn't know was I was far to fast for them. I felt my body whip itself away from the blade swinging to the ground and then violently whip back slicing open the guard's neck. The blood spurted out in a audible spraying noise, as I moved to another guard. The other two guard's stood there as I moved up to them, still in shock from their dead friend. With my right leg I moved and kicked on of them square in the head stunning them as with my left leg I kicked the other guard onto his back. I flipped my sword backward's as I drove it into the stunned guard's heart. I swiftly pulled it from him and swung the blood off the blade. The man who had been knocked back however had time to get his weapon ready as he fired a arrow into my chest. The arrow hadn't hit anything vital however even thought I saw the arrow hit me I didn't feel any pain. I wasn't sure how but maybe it had something to do with how it wasn't me moving my body right now. Something inside of me was in control and I feel like I know what. Much like when I first got a sword, something inside of me would take control and practice attack's not even listed in the book's I read. I didn't pay to much attention to it but now... I or 'it' broke the arrow leaving the tip inside my body as I slowly walked up to the man sword in hand. I could see him panicking as he backed up and tried to fire another arrow... The last thing I remember from that night was driving my sword into his head.

I woke up in a unfamiliar place, I was sleeping on the floor of a building that had different type's of armour's across the wall's along with blood across the floor. I slowly rose up from the ground to find both my finger and my should wound healed, completely. I shook my head to try to see if I was in a trance but still sat there looking around the room. My sword was still in it's sheath and I had all my knife's and shortly after getting up from the ground and walking around I had found I was inside my safe house. However the board's that once covered the door's and window's were now gone and leading to the entrance of the building I could see a sight that I wasn't ready for. Body's dozens and dozens of body's across the entrance of the building. I ran to the room I usually sleep in to find the chest I had used for storing food was filled to the brim with food. I had different type's of sword's and knife's across the room and instead of the makeshift bed I had there was bedroll sprawled out waiting for me. Everything was hitting my all at once and I was in shock. I did my best to try to remember what I had done all of last night but nothing come to mind. All I remember was trying to steal medical supplies and then... My head went fuzzy. I took a moment to try to calm my nerves and I could hear a bird a raven at one of the window's. I went to look and found it had a note in it's mouth. I dropped the note on the window and flew off. I slowly walked up and took the note and opened it. It was from swain.

Blade. You training has taken quite a gruesome turn. Should you do something like this again I shall have you executed. However this is also a most interesting event. I did not receive news of you activity's until this morning. If you have done this massacre all in one night that is most impressive. I must speak with you at once. -Swain.

I felt sick to my stomach again. I preformed a massacre? I don't remember a single moment of it and any time I tried to I couldn't find anything to support it. Was I going insane? I am only human... I think... I found the thought odd, I'm only human. Something about that line seemed... wrong. I didn't know much about my past at all, maybe I'm not human after all... no that felt wrong as well... I had to find out what was going on but first I needed to go talk to Swain, maybe he would know something. I got my supplies for the day and left my... massacre behind. I don't want people to see me and assume it was... figure out it was me. I walked slowly to the building, my mind was a haze and I couldn't focus. All this was to much to take in, It wasn't that I had killed all these people it was that I didn't remember doing it... I walked past a few soldier's on my way who only eyed me. One of them even jumped when I shot a look at him. I wasn't sure what was going on however there was one thing I was sure of.

Something is wrong with me.

-Authors notes-

Sorry that this chapter was rather short but the next chapter will have a large impact on Blade. The thing inside him is a key part of him and if you read the introduction it's called The Living Shadow. It's a being from the shadow Isle that had a large impact on him when he was young which caused him to lose the majority of his memory. I'm only telling you this because it will not be in the story. Thanks for reading -Blade6309


	18. Chapter 17 Full power

Chapter 17. Full Power

I dragged myself towards the top of the stairs. I had to go see Swain at his request. I wasn't sure what he wanted, maybe he was going to kill me after what I did. I wouldn't blame him but if he doesn't then I suppose I'll just keep living on. I walked into the main hall and found it full of soldiers. Most of them didn't seem to notice me but as I walked past most of them the murmur of talking faded to silence. Something was going on, while I wasn't sure what all I knew was to be ready for anything. I stood in front of the door to Swain's office, I sighed and knocked on the door. It opened almost instantly.

However it wasn't Swain who opened the door but the man from last night"We don't have much time". He grabbed my coat and pulled me inside the office. My dagger and sword laid there on the table.

"It wont be long until they realize what you did" He said "I'm just glad the note got to you before he did". I didn't wait, somehow everything made sense to me. He had set up another chain of events from my massacure. I had to run or I was going to die and because of this I threw the soldier's sword from my sheath and put mine back. I strapped my dagger to my waist again and threw my bag of supplies over my shoulder. Just as I finished this the door bursted open.

"Get them!" A old man's voice yelled, It must have been Swain. Me and the man didn't even wait for them to burst in as he knocked the soldier who knocked the door down out. He kept moving pushing or killing people that got in the way. It wasn't long before we made it into the main hall, where soldier's sat there waiting for us. At the front of the group were three people, I knew two of the three. One of them was Talon, the other was Swain and the last was a noxian soldier holding and large axe. The man in front of me hesitated for a moment and he turned back to see the soldier's that were still alive closing in from behind. We didn't have many way's out. My eye's scanned the area looking for a way out, however any way out was now blocked with soldiers. Swain walked up to us "I believe that's enough".

"If I had known that Zed sent men to recruit you Blade I would have had you train with Talon" Swain sighed. Zed? As in the letter Z? I kept that thought to myself as I looked to the man. I could properly see him now, he was wearing a strange helmet as well as gauntlets with two blades sticking out of each one. He also carried two stage blades on his back. He looked to me and started talking inside my head again "There's no way for both of us to get out of here, My mission was to bring you to Zed. Go to the clearing in the treeline more of us will be there". I was going to ask him what he meant when I got a head splitting headache. My head felt like it started to burn as I could feel my heartbeat pulsing inside my head which gave me a shot of pain each time. I couldn't stand any longer as I fell to the ground with my head in my hands. I started to feel sick and I could feel the need to vomit much like yesterday. However something very very strange happened. Shortly after I vomited my head cleared up and I felt much more focused, then a voice in the back of my head spoke. "So I've reached you... no only faintly" the voice didn't sound like the man behind me no, it was much for rough and it felt like it was whispering and screaming all at once. "This Zed, will help you with your problem. I still find it insulting how I've helped you all this time and you call me a problem. These men stand here look to betray you and use you until you are broken. They have already made you into a weapon... I have already made you into a weapon. A weapon beyond anyone control, you do not deserve to be commanded. You should be feared, honored, praised even for what you can do. The very sound of your name should send the most brave men into a panic. These men that stand in front of you are nothing, cut past them with your skills. Use the power you call 'Heartbeat' since I will let you use it at it's full power, I will show you what you can do" The voice disappeared and didn't come back. I waited to see what he meant and looked up to see that it had not even been a moment. Swain had been saying something and he was still speaking as if the time the voice spoke to me hadn't even happened. I got up off the ground and wiped my mouth of my vomit before drawing my sword.

"Blade, You dare to stand against me. Even with all these men you still stand with your sword in hand. Brave... but foolish" Swain said as he approached me "Kneel and I will let you live".

While he was talking I could feel my adrenaline rising higher then before, I could barely maintain my composure as I felt a smirk widen across my face. "Swain" I spoke "Your a fool to try to control me".

I wasn't quite sure why... "You still stand against me!" but any doubt... "Very well then..." all my worries... "Kill him" were replaced with energy. I could feel my body moving faster then every before and with such force to kill a man if I were to slam into him. I drew my blade and dashed past all the men in front of me. I didn't quite understand how but I moved through all of them, all the steel, flesh and iron in front of me was nothing. I was able to dash past all of them and found myself at the entrance of the building after I stopped moving. I turned around to see nothing had moved. My blade didn't even have blood on it "Now then, Show them why hey should fear you". I felt as if I knew everything that had happened, I understood what I had just done. Heartbeat was a attack where I moved in a single direction and swung my sword cutting past everything in my way as well as moving through them. The more energy I had stored up the faster and farther I would move. What I had just done was the strongest attack of it I can possibly do. I had moved so fast to me it seemed everything had stopped moving. If I were to moving from my spot right now I would die, however the same goes with everything else. Once I made a sound I would return to real time and the effect's I had caused would rip everything I had touched to pieces. To them it would all happen in a moment and the effect's would take a moment to happen. I grinned as I snapped my fingers. A wave of wind brushed my face as I did and I could see faint movement as well as hear the soldiers breathing. I held my blade up and saw blood appear on it slowly, I swung my blade flinging the blood off it and slowly sheathed it. As the hilt hit the top of the sheath everything came into effect. I could hear all manner of screaming, blood spraying, metal hitting the ground and flesh ripping behind me as I felt a small amount of warm blood hit my back. I turned to see anything behind me on the ground, however what I found interesting was Swain was not among them. I didn't take a moment to wait as I ran towards the entrance and started moving to the noxus gate.

"Who are you" I asked. I waited to see if the voice would respond but was only met with the sound of my feeting hitting the rooftops. I sighed lightly as I kept running, I didn't want to run along the roads in case I run into any more guards. I tried talking to it again as I reached the lower district. "Was it you who killed all those people last night" I waited for a response. "I feel you know that answer to the yourself" it responded. "I've been with you your whole life Blade. I know everything you know as well as my own life knowledge. You are not the first to have my kind inside you". "Inside me? Explain" I said. "I have been with you since your birth, I am a being from the shadow isles. Something few people even know exist. We are called Living shadows" It spoke "This talk has drained me of my energy, you mind is still preventing me from my full power..." the voice said as it faded from my mind. A being with me since birth... Perhaps it know's of my origin. I didn't bother to ask, my parents would likely never know who I was if I saw them. I kept my pace as I jumped across a large street and grabbed onto a window cell. I dropped down and started running towards gate only to be greeted with a figure in my way. I kept running until I could properly make out who it was, and just at the gate Talon stood there waiting for me.

I slowed my pace to a walk until I was a few steps away from him "I'm guessing your not going to let me pass" I said. His response was a simple flick of his wrist to pull out two knives. I responded by drawing my sword and doing the same with my other hand. We both stood there staring at eachother looking for a opening. I made the first move ripping through the air as I tried to slash through him only for him to dash away. I didn't give him the chance to recover as I swung my blade towards him. He blocked it with his arm blade as he tried to stab me with one of his daggers. I quickly kicked his hand away from me as I spun with my kick to try and swing at him from the other side. He was just as fast moving to block my attack as he locked blades again. I was already getting frustrated that nothing was working but he didn't even change his expression. He saw this and tried his best to take advantage of it by jumping back to make it seem like he was wide open. While it wouldn't be foolish to take this opening it was foolish because I knew it was a trap. I stepped forwards with a thrust only to have my blade brushed aside by his. However I saw this coming and as he tried to trust for me as well I kicked it away from me and spun with the momentum of my kick. As I spun I planted one of my two daggers into his shoulder and jumped back gaining distance. We both locked glares again as he pulled the dagger from his shoulder. I was fast but that didn't mean I was strong, anything that seemed strong was just momentum from my fast movements. A axe can cut a man's head clean off but a dagger can do the same if it's moving fast enough. I put my other throwing knife away and pulled my black dagger. He gave a slight glare, the first change in his expression. I suppose he never saw my dagger after all. I held it close to my face and held my sword to my side. I had my left foot planted in front of me and my right jutting out to the side. This time he made the first move, Throwing three daggers at me I was focused enough that I was able to kick them all as they flew in the air, since he had thrown them all at once they also all flew in a line which made it easy to block or even hit them in mid air. However while I did this he had dived and flew over top of me. He swung his arm blade and I just clumsily blocked it with my sword which stopped the blade but knocked me off balance. I stumbled backwards slightly as he dived for me again swinging his blade in a wide arc. I blocked it again with my sword and tried to follow up with my dagger but he moved just out of it's reach, we continued on like this up to the point where I was able to scratch him with my dagger. He didn't wince but I had hit him on his right arm rather well. Even if he didn't react to pain your body is still damaged which make's it harder for it to work. I followed up with a wide kick and knocked his arm blade away. However just as I did this he disappeared right in front of me. Not only did he disappear but blade's were also flying at me and since I had just kicked I was in no position to block. I did my best to dive backward onto the ground but still caught a blade in my leg since I kicked. Shortly after dodging the blade's I got up and swiftly pulled the dagger from my leg. I scanned the area to see where he had gone but I couldn't find him. I kept my weapons up as I slowly exited the city but just before I crossed the bridge I saw a flurry of dagger flying my way. I jumped out of the way only to slam into the side of the bridge. I kicked myself back to my feet only to see Talon was only moments from slashing my with his blade. I tried to get my weapon's up but was to slow as I took the full force of the blow. I felt his blade cut across my chest from my shoulder to my hip. Even thought it felt like fire had just crossed my body I held my sword and dagger ready as he pulled his blade back to try and stab me with his blade. I felt a surge of adrenaline as my sword and dagger pushed the blade out of the way. I moved with the momentum swinging my dagger back and used my sword to continue to push his blade away from me. With him wide open I plunged my dagger into his chest with the momentum of me swinging it behind me. I stood there for a moment, just taking this moment in before kicking him back into the moat below. I wasn't sure if he was dead, most likely not but at least I was away from him. I didn't wait any longer using the last of my adrenaline to power my legs as I sprinted for the treeline. Not even 15 minutes later I arrived to see two men waiting. However my leg's were about to give out and my wound had bleed far to much. I fell to my knee's as landed with a thud onto the ground. The last thing I remember was being lifted up and carried somewhere.


	19. Chapter 18 Ocean travels

Chapter 18. Ocean travels

As I came back into reality I could tell I was laying down on something fairly soft. I would say it's a bed but the constant sway made me thing otherwise. I could also faintly smell salt in the air. I must be on a boat, I just wish I was in better shape. I took my time checking to see that I was still alive. I slowly opened my eye's to see I was in a room alone. The only light came in from a window the showed I was at a port. I could see the sea from where I was as well as a little bit of the town. I tried to lift myself up only to feel a large amount of pain and weakness fly through my body. Since I could get up I took my time to look around. I was in a room that appeared to be personal since there was no one else here as well as no other beds. I was laying on a type of stretcher that had a point on each end tied to a post. I saw my gear and coat hanging up on a rack. I also saw a meal waiting for me on the desk in the room. With my sense returned I lifted myself out of the stretcher and placed my feet to the ground. The first thing I noticed was that the floor I was on was moving. The second was the my wound had been stitched up and bandaged. I ran my finger's across it, the cut went from my shoulder to my across to my hip. The stitching was rather well done from my point of view, I must have been taken to a doctor. I put my coat on and put my gear back on as I walked out of the room. The ship I was on was rather large since I walked out to see a large deck in front of me. I was on the second floor (If you assumed the deck was the first) of the ship. There wasn't anyone else on the ship from what I could see. I walked down the stairs and hopped off the boat onto the pier. I almost fell into the water below due to the stab wound in my leg but I managed to save myself the trouble. The sky had turned dark and the water shined in the night. The view wasn't as breath taking as I thought it would be as I turned looking for the men who took me here. I walked down the pier to see a large tavern not to far from the pier. I stood there in the shadows of the night just observing the area. Since I was so focused I didn't notice the two men approaching from behind, just as I could kind of 'feel' them getting close I drew my sword and held it in front of me as I turned to confront them. The men didn't seemed phased as one of them calmly pushed the sword out of their way. "It's good to see your awake" one of them spoke. I eyed them for a moment and didn't break eye contact as I sheathed my sword "Who are you two supposed to be" I asked. The two looked at eachother for a moment before one of them stepped towards me "We are ninja from the order of the shadow, we were sent by our master to retrieve you".

"Retrieve me? What does your master want from me" I asked.

"We do not know, we were simply told to bring you to him with no restraints, however should you try to run we were told to kill you" he spoke again.

"So he wants to talk, he couldn't just come to me?" I said questioning.

The ninja shook his head "Times have been hard to bear recently, I don't believe out master would leave us alone in Ionia".

"So I'm assuming you want to take me to Ionia" I asked.

"Yes, He does not wish to leave the order leaderless" He responded. I was starting to get interested, I might be able to pick up a skill or two from these ninja. Even if I have to run I'm sure it might be nice to see Ionia either way.

"Fine then, when do we leave" I asked.

"So you will join us?" the one standing in the back spoke up.

"Maybe, I want to see what I would get from joining first" I responded. The two ninja looked at eachother and nodded. "Very well, We will leave on the ship you awoke on in the morning" he spoke before disappearing in the night. Since I had a night to myself I thought about what I would do. I looked back to the tavern still as lively as ever, people were laughing along with different smiling faces. For once in my life I was actually shocked at how I felt around this. Normally I would just feel uncomfortable or just annoyed but instead all I felt was a faint feeling of depression. From what I could tell it felt like the happiness that was filling the tavern was something I could never have. The more and more I thought about it the more I found myself realizing recently, even in noxus my feeling have been... sort of dulled. I cared less for what the mood was and became less affected by everything. Just like on the pier, it was less breathtaking then I thought it would be... I decided not to focus on it and went back to the ship. I started to feel how empty my stomach was and I remembered the meal waiting on the ship. I climbed the stair's and returned to the room and ate the meal. The rest of the night passed slowly, either by me practicing or simply looking into the town or off to the sea. Eventually I went to bed and fell asleep.

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking at the door, the strange stretcher bed was awkward to get out of but I eventually got up and walked to the door. I looked out the window on the door to see it was one of the ninja. I opened the door and he spoke up "Were about to set sail, if there's anything you want to do here before we leave I would do it now". I shook my head and he returned downstairs. I closed the door and shortly after I sat at the desk we started moving which almost cause me to fall out of my chair. It was fairly sudden and a few books fell out of a bookshelf. I decided to pass the time by reading. The books were on stories of captains and fishermen as well as a few books on the lands and one certain book strictly about Ionia and it's culture. It wasn't long before I got to the Ionian book and started to read over it. It held information about its government system and the certain key points in Ionia. One thing I found most interesting was the strange ninja clan known as The Kinkou Order. It was a order about keep balance in the world. It didn't hold much about the clan but one line from it stuck to me a little. _Order, chaos, light, darkness – all things must exist in perfect harmony for such is the way of the universe_. For some strange reason I felt a type of rage to it. At first I didn't understand why but then I felt it wasn't my rage but the thing inside me, The 'Living Shadow'. I did my best to focus on the rest of the book but couldn't so I put the book back where it was and went outside. I stepped out to see the deck a three people on it, they didn't seem to be doing very much just talking to eachother. I looked around to see nothing but ocean for miles and miles. It was impressive to say the least but not much longer after the faint view of a shoreline came into view. The guess was it was Ionia. The island was covered with trees and moutains, the shore itself wasn't even cleared of trees, with nothing more then a river to follow. The closer I got the more I saw, the forests teeming with wildlife, the waters seem oddly clearer and the air was much lighter to breath.

We followed the river for a few minutes before coming to a stop, I could see a large amount of homes along the side of a mountainous area. We had stopped at what seemed to be a peir for the town. "We need to secure everything here, you can go ahead" one of the ninja said before disappearing below the deck. I stepped off the boat to look around and see many many strange people. Most of them wore abnormal clothing and the air seemed to light and filled with energy. I wouldn't say I've turned into a gloomy person but this area just made me feel out of place. Eventually the feeling passed and I started to walk around. I found children playing about in the trees and few clearings around the area. People selling their supplies in stalls with no worry of any of it being stolen. I kept looking and slowly the feeling of being watched creeped up on me from behind. I found now every time I turned a corner the eyes of everyone were on me. I did my best to ignore it but found the feeling getting stronger and stronger the more I looked around. I decided to return to the ship shortly after a few of the children gave me looks of fear. Was there something wrong with me? Perhaps I just gave off a bad vibe to everyone... I started going back to the ship when I heard a voice I honestly never expected to hear again. The voice of someone I had thought disappeared never for me to see again. The voice of someone who held my skills higher the I thought. "Is that you Blade?" It was the sound of Que.


	20. Chapter 19 Ionian enemy

Chapter 19. Ionian enemy

I stopped for a moment, I wasn't sure what to think or do. I just stood there and eventually slowly turned around. Standing there just behind the corner I had turned was Que looking at me shyly behind the corner. She wasn't wearing the rag she had the last time I had saw her and she was also looking much much more healthy. She wore a strange white and blue dress with large pink flowers across the dress. She also wore a strange detached sleeve on each of her arms. I was very unfamiliar with what she was wearing. "It is you" she said as she slowly let go of the corner to approach me. I waited a moment before a large amount of adrenaline kicked in. At first I thought it was because she was a illusion of mine but then I could faintly hear something behind me. I drew my sword and in a instant turned at split a arrow flying for my head in half. I then took my time to look around while I got ready for battle. Slowly a large group of soldiers approached me. They didn't wear any type of metal armour but did approach me with different strange weapons. I sighed as I tilted my head to the side letting out a loud crack as I got a kink out of my neck, One part to get ready one part for intimidation. "You noxians should learn your place" one of them said as they charged me weaponless. The only weapon you would almost always have on you being your fists, the man had his hands wrapped in bandages as he attacked me. He tried for a few fast jabs however most of them I had dodged... barely. I was on the defencive since all I could do was dodge I couldn't attack. My only chance would be to counter or to push through one of his attacks. One thing I found strange was that none of the other guards tried to attack I kept that in mind as I drew my dagger getting ready to attack. I finally got my attack in when he tried for a wide kick for my head. I quickly ducked under his attack and followed up with a slash as I rose up across his body with my dagger. I didn't wait to attack again as I followed up with my sword, Slashing him vertically. With my arms crossed around my I attacked one last time. I flipped my dagger so I was holding it properly now and pulled both my arms together slashing the man with both weapons across the chest. The man backed off, staggered from the amount of blood he was losing. He fell down onto one knee as he looked up at me expecting me to finish him off. However since I had no reason to I flung the blood off my sword and dagger and sheathed my dagger. I got ready for another attack when one of them spoke up "Your not a noxian are you".

"What" I asked confused"

"Your not from noxus are you" He said again.

"Making assumptions like that will get you killed" I sighed as I sheathed my weapon. Noxians and Ionians had a bad reputation with each other. They must have attacked me due to my clothes.

"Any other noxian would have killed me, If your not from noxus who are you" The man asked.

I stared at the man on his knee doing his best to close up the wounds I dealt with the bandages on his fists. "Is there a reason you need to know my name" I asked.

"Simply out of respect, If you don't want to of course it's fine" He responded. I thought about it for a moment, since it was out of respect I didn't have very much of a reason to hide it. There wasn't much he could do if he did know either.

"My name is Blade, I don't know my origin so don't ask" I said as I started walking back to the ship. It was only after I passed another corner did Que start to follow and spoke up again "I'm sorry but Ionians and Noxians don't really get along" she said looking down at the ground.

"Do you need something from me" I asked finally.

She looked a little surprised and confused "Not really I was just glad to see your fine".

I decided to explain the situation between us from my point of view. I didn't want to have any confusion "I only saved you, the noxians would have done the same. Other then that I've done nothing for you, I was just faster then the noxians. If you think you owe me consider your dept dropped, I don't want or need anything". The entire time I said that Que was just shaking her head.

"It's just something I have to do. If I'm not doing it for you I want to do it for me. I hate not repaying favours" she said as she looked up at me seriously. Most people would take this as a direct approach of love. Even if it wasn't true males can be stupid very easily. However I neither cared nor wanted any of it.

"I said leave me alone, our relations end here" I said as I turned and walked to the ship. I could faintly hear her whisper something but I didn't catch it as I walked away. She didn't follow me this time, returning to where she came from. All I could think while I walked away was, When did I become this cruel?

I arrived at the boat to see something I was very hostile towards. A large group of Noxians on the boat I had just arrived from. It had been around an hour since I arrived and Swain must have sent these men at get me. All of them wore basic Noxian armour, the leader must not be around. One of them saw me and pointed my out, the soldiers all readied their weapons as they approached me.

"Blade, You are under arrest by Noxian laws" One soldier yelled. A crowd began to gather, all I did was look around to see very hostile eye's on the noxians.

"You can go back and tell Swain I'm not joining. He can send his deadliest assassins for me. I'll be sure to send their armour and weapons back when their dead" I taunted "I'm not a noxian nor do I want to join you idiots. You and leave with or without your heads, your choice".

The soldiers got their weapons ready to attack me as I drew my own. There was only 7 of them and assuming their leader was around that makes 8. This wont be easy but I wouldn't want it any other way. One got ready and charged at me while the rest followed shortly after. My adrenaline started a steady stream of power to my arms as I got ready to fight. Attack myself would be foolish, my best bet would be to counter. With my free hand I grabbed two daggers and threw them towards the leader (Of the charge). One of them hit the man in the leg while the only hit him in the chest. He fell to one knee as I quickly followed up with adrenaline in my veins. I kicked the man spinning him around as I grabbed him from behind. I pulled my sword back and with a cry of pain from him send it through the soldiers chest. I pushed the body off my sword as I flung the blood off my sword. The rest of the soldiers were mere moments away as one of them swung to attack me. This quickly went from a reveal to an attack. I dived over the men just barely gliding over most of them as grabbed one of the soldiers shoulders sending him onto his back to break my fall. I swiftly followed up by standing up and swinging my sword slicing his neck clean open. Since the others had charged behind me most of them had no time to turn around as I took the opening I quickly used Heartbeat to slice past two soldiers. They hit the ground not dead, not yet. Only three remained as they turned to face me. Rage filled their eyes as they knew that I had already dealt with most of the soldiers. The crowd of people was larger then ever now with people throwing things at the remaining soldiers as well as spitting words at the soldiers. I stared at them as I flung the blood off my blade again. I drew my dagger as I stared at them. They took the time to get ready as I slowly let my adrenaline build. I felt as if time had slowed as we just stared at eachother, I could see their rage slowly turn to fear. One of the soldiers had started to breath heavier and he had a hard time holding his sword. The fool, out of fear charged me alone with the other soldiers trying to catch him to hold him back. However they couldn't stop him in time as he swung for my head. I simply ducked and sent my sword throught his chest. He dropped his sword as he started to bleed I held my dagger to his throat and cleanly slit it open. He choked on his own blood as his slipped off my sword. Yet again I flung the blood off my blades, the floor was begining to be coverd in blood. With only two remaining I decided to take the offencive and attack first for once. I dashed forwards and slashed at one of them, He barely blocked it with the large axe he was holding I then tried to drive my dagger into the other soldier since they were side by side however he was faster with only a sword and dodged. Since he dodged he was only going in on direction so with the momentem of my sword I swung to were he was going towards and slashed him in the arm. The axe man had started to pull back to swing his axe at me however axes are heavy and take a long time to pull back so I easly dodged the axe. With his arms down below him I took the chance since he was looking dead at me his neck was clearly exposed. I quickly kicked him from his axe which was stuck in the ground stepped fowards and with one clean swing slit his throat with my sword. I then kicked him onto his back however since there was no more ground he fell into the river turning it from the clear colour it was to a slight red. The other man tried to attack me thinking I was open after kicking the man off the edge. He swung at me from the side causing me to follow his friend into the water. However this only made things easyer as I grabbed him as I fell into the water. He hit the water before me which caused my dagger to slam into his chest. As we sunk into the water I had a hard time getting my dagger out and he saw this. Taking this opentunity he drove his sword into my shoulder. However since we were under water it took more strength to move and since I had just stabbed him he was getting weaker and weaker. The sword did him me but didn't deal and serious damage. I finally pulled my dagger from him and swam up to the surface. I sheathed my weapons and pulled myself up and onto the pier. I turned over one of the soldiers that I had severly wounded with my attack. "Wheres your leader" I asked.

"I'll die before I tell you" He spat back.

I sighed as I pushed my foot down on the wide cut along his wasit showing he had been cut open. With a satifying scream he tried to push my foot off his wound. "I wont ask again, where is your leader" I asked.

"H-he'll find your first, and when he does...".

I shook my head and said "Wrong answer" as I stomped on the man throat crushing it. I stepped back from the grusom seane as some people cheered me while other started to leave seeing the fight was over. Among them I could see one of the two ninja looking at me. I took a quick moment to look around before aproching him. He turned at led me away from the group and before long we arived at a large training ground "Were here".


	21. Chapter 20 Master Zed

Chapter 20. Master Zed

I looked around to see men and women wearing training gear and practicing across the yard. What they were doing varied from throwing some type of blade to hand to hand combat. There was also a few fighting eachother with the same arm blades the ninja's that came to get me had. I walked around a little and the ninja just followed. I looked at the different types of training areas. One room was purely darkness and little did I know there was 11 or 12 ninjas in it when I looked. I kept wandering and was wondering if the ninja was waiting on me to be ready. "Do we need to be somewhere or am I just going to wander more" I asked.

"The master isn't ready to see you yet, as soon as he is I shall tell you" He responded. Very open shut I suppose. I kept looking around and found myself in the armoury. I looked at the types of armour and weapons and even gave a few of the weapons a try. They all felt a little to heavy for me, and wearing armour would only slow me down so I didn't bother with the suits of armour they had. I needed to be as fast as I could. I also learned the blades the ninja were throwing were called shuriken, they came in a few different sizes from the massive ones they used to very small hand held ones. I found the large ones again to heavy but the smaller ones were actually to light for me. I left the armoury and moved on into a large hall with a sealed door. I walked up to the seal but the ninja just grabbed my shoulder. I didn't want to make anyone here mad otherwise I would be stuck in a bad situation. That was up to the point when I moved over to another training ground. This one had ninja practicing in full armour and gear. I slowly started to notice I was being watched by one of the ninja. Eventually he even approached me. "Why are you here" he asked.

"You guess is as good as mine" I replied.

"If your lost I can show you out" He said with a hint of cockyness in his voice.

I just grinned "I can find it myself but I'm not interested in leaving just yet".

He drew a blade and started to move to attack me but the ninja behind me stopped him. "Hujo, this is our guest! How dare you attack him" the ninja spat.

"B-but I wasn't told there would be a guest today. I thought he was a enemy!" He said in his defence. They started to make a scene and everyone was watching while training, their multitasking was impressive. I sighed loudly and shook my head "Kid just go back to training" I said.

However the young ninja didn't take to this well "Kid?! You say he is a guest yet he insults one of the greatest ninja alive!?" He started to yell. He was clearly overestimating himself so in order to kill his pride and shut him up...

"Fine, how about this. We can spare and whoevers first to draw blood is the better man" I said with my hand on my forehead. The kid was giving me a headache and I honestly wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

At first the ninja behind me was going to say something but he was cut off by the kid "Fine with me, follow me" he said. We walked down a few halls before entering a large indoor arena. The arena had seats for spectators but they were all empty. The kid took his position at the other end of the arena and I took mine. The ninja that was with me walked into the middle of the area to oversee the event. "This is a simple dual, first to draw blood wins. No attacks to the head or neck and no thrown weapons" He said. I wasn't sure if that was a problem for me or the kid but regardless he kept going on "If one of you fall out of the ring you lose. If one of you are disarmed you lose. Any extra attacks after drawing blood with be seen as hostile and the one attacked wins" He said as he stepped out of the ring. I drew a sharp breath as I drew my sword, he readied his arm blades. Two blades versus one was bad but I wanted to give him false hope. We both stood there in silence for a moment waiting for the overseer to begin the match. After what seemed like forever he called out "Begin!".

I quickly dashed forwards at the ninja as he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. For a moment I wasn't sure where he went before I saw him above me. My adrenaline kicked in harder then ever before as with my strongest force yet, I stopped mid dash I swung upwards knocking his blades away in one moment. With the momentum and his attempt failing he was open for an attack and just as I swung a second time he disappeared again. This time he was behind me a bit. I turned with a slash to meet his own and we clashed for a little bit, we traded slashs constantly hitting eachothers weapons. I was able to keep up with two weapons which meant when I drew my dagger I would have the advantage. After a little while he disappeared again this time appearing as I swung leaving me open on my right side, the side he was on. However I knew better then to leave myself open as I spun with the momentum of the swing and landed a kick to the ninjas arms. Since he was now open I took the opportunity to use my dagger. With my other hand I drew my dagger with a swing expecting a clean drawing attack. Just as it was about to hit the ninja he disappeared again. I was starting to get tired of this ninja trick. He appeared again behind me only this time at the other end of the ring. I could feel my breath getting heavy as well as see him feeling the same. However then I saw how far he was. I could easily use heartbeat when he rushes me. Low and behold as I predicted his tired nature made it hard for him to think as he rushed me. I sheathed my dagger and got in position to attack. Then in one moment the dirt and rocks kicked up as I dashed past him in one moment slashing him across the arm. Then as I ended my dash I sheathed my sword and walked out of the ring.

"Giving up" The ninja said out of breath. I laughed while shaking my head when I saw someone behind the young ninja. The man was wearing the same armour as the young ninja only his had red details on his. He also wore a short red cloak across his chest. "Looks like I won then" He said again before the ninja behind him patted the ninja on his shoulder. "It is you who has lost" He said in a reserved but dark voice. The ninja looked behind him "M-Master Zed!" He yelled before staring at him in confusion. Then Zed held his hand up showing blood on his hand the young ninja realized what he meant as he looked at his arm to see it was severely bleeding. He looked up to me in disbelief "When did you..." I cut him off "You keep reappearing somewhere else every time doesn't mean I don't have some skills like that as well" I said with cockyness in my voice to mock him earlyer. Zed spoke up to the ninja "You go get that wound dealt with in the mean time..." Zed finished while looking over at me. "Yes Master Zed" the young ninja said before running off. It wasn't much longer until me and Zed were alone in the room. "So we finally meet" He spoke up.

"I suppose I'll get to my points. What do you want" I said coldly.

"From what my ninja say they saw from your time near Noxus was most interesting. Sounding much like a being once feared by everyone on Ionia" He said.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Your the host of a Living Shadow, correct?" He said.

I was in a little bit of surprise but I didn't show it, or the being inside of me didn't let me show it. "You know about the Living Shadow" I said.

"Yes, It is a being that was once the main enemy of a ninja clan known as The Kinkou Order. The living shadow was tipping the scales in Chaos and Darkness far to much. Once they Kinkou found these beings they swore to seal them away to protect the balance they so very cared about" Zed explained "They were sealed in a room with a scroll written by one of the first hosts of the Living shadows. It showed how non-hosts could use the powers of a Living shadow to fight their foes. That is what I have built this clan, my clan on".

"So what does this have to do with me" I asked.

"The remaining Kinkou members will do all they can to kill you, the last Living Shadow alive is inside you. I want to harness it's powers for my clan while strengthening your powers as we do" He explained. It was a bit much to take in, I had a being that had tipped some sort of scale that pissed off a Clan of ninjas to the point where they killed every last one. Well almost every last one. "Blade. I can not let you go back out there without taking this opportunity. I want you to join my Clan" Zed finished.

"I refuse to join you clan" I spoke as I turned away.

Zed was about to attack me from what I could see but not before I finished. "However, I will help your clan. But I do not want to be known as one of your clan members" I finished. Zed stood there for a moment thinking over what I had said. He was surely thinking about how letting me do what I want would help but the risk of me getting killed was still there. However I knew I could take care of myself, a few ninja assassins shouldn't be to hard.

"Very well" He said "That fine. I am known as Master Zed, but you may call me Zed".

"I'm Blade" I followed up and thought about what to finish with before finishing with a large grin "The living shadow".


	22. Chapter 21 Ionian Activities

Chapter 21. Ionian activities

Me and Zed started walking from the arena towards the entrance of the training grounds. While heading back I could see the sky had begun getting dark, there was the faint light of the sun on the clouds above. I imagine it must look nice but I payed little attention to it. "I don't have all I need ready for your training yet, so while I finish my preparation" He hands me a sack with coins "There are many enjoyable activities in Ionia, I'm sure your can entertain yourself while we finish preparing".

"When should I come back here then" I asked as I took the sack of gold.

"Come back in three days. Also if you get into any trouble simply show them the emblem on the bag, It should deal with... most problems" He said as we kept walking to the exit. I took the bag and strung it around my belt as we walked towards the gate. The gate slowly opened again with the sound of wood creaking. "I'd assume you can take care of yourself" Zed asked before I started walking away. "I should be fine, I might need to get my sword checked however" I said as I pulled it from it's sheath. The sword was chipping in multiple areas and the blade had a slight wobble when you swung it, It was starting to break. Zed was going to say something but I cut him off "Is there anything I should watch out for" I asked. Zed stood there for a moment thinking then faced me "There are still ninja of the Kinkou clan in Ionia, they may want to assassinate you to restore their 'balance'" he said. I nodded and began walking down the path that led to the clan grounds. It didn't take long for me to get to the town again. Their was people cleaning up after my fight still but they mostly seemed to be cleaning the blood off the stone. One of the cleaners saw me and gave a approving nod then returned to his work. I lightly sighed as I began to wonder the streets. I looked over the stall that were still open, most of them didn't carry swords and the ones that did didn't carry short swords. I gave up after most of the stall had closed and started looking for a place to stay for the night instead. While looking I came across a unusual sight. A large crowd of people were standing at the doors of a rather large tavern. I could hear the faint noise of music over the murmur of voices in the crowd and decided to take a look. I climbed up onto the building and snuck in from the third floor. I found myself a spot on one of the beams holding the roof up and looked down below me. The tavern was packed, people taking up any space that wasn't the stage, and on the stage was a woman. She had blue hair that moved as if gravity didn't effect it and a blue dress. She was plucking at three strings on the instrument. I wasn't very familiar with music but I did know the basics of it, but I couldn't tell what instrument she was using. It had put everyone else in the tavern in a trance however. I looked down to see people moving calmly some even swaying with the music. Most of the people looked like their mind wasn't even with their body. A thought crossed my mind that spiked my humour a little. I wondered how easy it would be to steal for all these people. I even looked to see if this was the plan of the musician however I didn't see anyone doing that type of deed. I chuckled a little and looked back to the musician only to see she was looking at me. It took me a moment to realized this and after I did I looked around to see if anyone else had seen me. Since I saw no one else had seen me I looked back at the woman. She was looking over my character. I could tell since she looked over everything, from my clothes to my facial expression. She also look a little confused as she did so. She changed the tone of her music to something that sounded a bit softer. The men that were doing activities were now locked on her and anyone who wasn't paying attention was now. I found it unusual as I saw these people. I think the most unusual thing out of all of the people was her reaction when I looked away. It was a little sudden but she kind of jumped backwards a little. I didn't understand why and after a little bit longer she changed the tone of the song yet again. While others started to sway with the music I just stared at her a little bit confused. In the end I found I wasn't enjoying the music anymore and left. The music sounded nice but I felt like I was out of place and since I didn't want to start making a scene I left.

I started looking for a place to stay yet again walking down streets. The night was coming, it wasn't dusk but the light from the sun was starting to weaken. I kept looking and found myself staring into the forest at the edge of a small field next to the town. I felt like I was being watched, most likely by wildlife. I wish it was just from the forest but as I began to walk again I could feel eyes on my back as well. Every time I twisted my head back to check all I could see was the shadow of the buildings behind me. I kept moving finding myself moving faster then my normal walk as I found a inn at the end of a path. It was a few seconds away from the rest of the town located inside the forest a little. You could still see it from the town but it was inside the forest unlike the rest of the town. I opened the door to the inn to see it empty. The floor was deserted from people. However not long after I opened the door a man walked in from behind the counter. "Ah hello, I'm sorry I didn't hear you enter" He said.

I walked up to the counter "I'm looking for a room to stay in for three days" I responded.

"Very well, are you two together?" the man asked. I was confused for a moment before I turned around to see to woman from the tavern with her instrument behind me. I was a little shocked but I would doubt she was following me since she had a slight look of shock as well. "No it's just me" I responded.

"Very well then it's 15 gold for three nights" he said. I opened the bad attacked to my belt and pulled 15 coins from the bag dropping them onto the counter. The man took the coins and handed my a key with the number 11 on it. "Enjoy your stay" he said as I began climbing the stairs to the rooms above. I ended up having a room on the third floor and opened it to find myself in a nice single room. It had a chest inside for my belongings as well as a closet and a bed. There was a table with two chairs as well. I took a moment to check to make sure nothing was wrong with the room and after deeming the room 'safe' I took of my coat and sheaths and laid on the bed. I opened my bad after a little bit to pull out some of the rations. They would start to go bad soon so I ate to my fill for today. I threw my bad onto the table and looked out into the rest of the forest from my window. I could hear the insects in the forest as well a movement from whatever animals roamed the forest and after a while felt the stare I did earlier again. I shook the feeling off and closed the window. After closing the window I took note of my wound on my shoulder from the soldier earlier. I didn't notice it prior because I didn't feel any pain from it but now it was just a large patch of dried blood on my shoulder. I took out one of my water skins a poured some water onto one of the bandages on my chest from my wound from Talon. I took the bandage off and began cleaning the dried blood from my clothes and shoulder. I started wrapping the bandage over my shoulder only to be interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on my door.

I got up after tying the bandage to my shoulder and slowly opened the door. At first I thought it would be the owner informing me of something but to my surprise it was the musication again. I was honestly starting to draw suspicions on her. She didn't say anything as I closed the door and threw my shirt back on. I opened the door again "What" I asked coldly. She didn't say anything in fact she pulled out a small pad of paper and began writing something on it. 'May I come in' It read as she held it up. I assumed she was mute and responded "Depends on your reason". Behind the door I was holding onto one of my throwing daggers ready to attack at any time however she looked away shyly for a strange reason. She began writing again and held the pad up on a new page 'I wanted to learn more about you, not a lot of people can ignore my music'. "Ignore your music? It's just music anyone could ignore sound, why does it matter" I asked. She shook he head and began to write again 'Not my music, people can't seem to resist listening to my music. So when you didn't react I got curious'. "So you followed me for such a trivial reason" I asked. I wasn't buying the story, however those men did act strangely. She shook her head again and began to write 'I was going to stay here anyway, I'm only doing this because it's convenient. I can leave if I'm a bother...'. I thought over it for a moment, I didn't have any reason to talk to her other then I didn't want to. I was also unsure if she was from the clan Zed was warning me about. "Your less of a bother it's more of I don't want to talk" I responded. Even if I didn't have much emotion lately I still had my shame and pride, I didn't want to make a girl feel unwanted. I sighed at that thought and looked up at her writing something 'You have a lot to hide don't you. It's fine if you do, I just want to study you a little'. "Study me?" I asked. She turned back to writing 'Yes, I want to know more about you. Like I said no one has ignored my music before. I want to see which song you will pay attention to'. I found the request odd, I suppose if I were to rate my personality to others mine would be a lot more... strange but she had no real reason to want to know about me. That being said I didn't have any real reason not to let her either and eventually I decided to let her. I pushed the door open and walked inside but some nagging feeling in my head started talking as soon as I pushed the door open. This might be a bad idea.

-Authors note-

Sorry about not uploading yesterday, I was tired from playing games all night and slept past my upload time. I might start taking breaks every few days as well. Sometimes I feel like I'm forcing myself to write these so I'm going to take tomorrow off as well... Thanks for understanding -Blade6309


	23. Chapter 22 True awakening

Chapter 22. True awakening

I stopped for a moment and stared at the door. I hadn't finished wrapping my shoulder but someone was at the door. I may not react how I think I would but I'm not rude... Well not extremely rude. "Hold on" I called out as I did my best to finish wrapping my bandage before getting up to see who was at the door. I quickly threw on my shirt and slowly opened the door, I was expecting to see someone outside my door but I was greeted with silence. I stuck my head out of the door to check down the halls for people but didn't see anyone. I retreated back into my room and closed the door again. I moved over to the table and drank from the waterskin sitting on it. I wasn't in very good shape, I was still recovering from Noxus and I was very sore. I moved a lot slower now that my body had time to relax and I spent a while just sitting at the table. I tried to go to sleep but my body wasn't letting me, I was going to go outside before I remembered that their might be 'assassins' out in the streets. There was also the leader of the soldiers that I still hadn't found. There were to many risks to leave the inn at this time I put on my coat and decided to get some air at the entrance of the inn. I Grabbed my dagger and straped it to my waist and hide my belongings in the chest. I locked the door and locked it before moving to go downstairs. My head was starting to feel fuzzy as I got to the first floor and walked outside. I sat down just beside the door and looked at the town in the middle of the night. You could still see the lights of the taverns and inns but no one was outside them. Everyone was inside sleeping or drinking usually but I couldn't hear the sound of drunken babble or even music. Just the sound of the air in the night and the faint noise of crickets.

I thought I would fall asleep their of a moment, but of course all good things come to an end as the inn door slowly creaked open. I didn't know who it was until I was the instrument once again and realized it was the musician. I was going to get up and hide in the shadow just next to me but the best I could do was hide the left side of my body in it, leaving the rest in the light. She exited and closed the door, at first she didn't see me up to the point when I took a sharp breath. She didn't look surprised but rather she looked like she knew I was there all along. She turned to face me and we locked eyes since I could read any emotions in them I sighed and turned back to the lights of the town. However she just kept staring at me, it got to the point where it was honestly a little creepy. "What" I asked sharply. She jumped at my sudden response. She didn't respond as she opened a satchel hanging from her arm and pulled out a note pad and a pencil. She started to write something that I couldn't see until she finished and held it up for me to read. 'I apologise if it seems like I'm following you, everything seems to be convenient for me as of late' was written on it. I sighed before turning away "Whatever". I wasn't in the mood to overthink anything, she seemed to frail to be an assassin and even if she was I would get a jolt of adrenaline before anything happened. I just stared into the night breathing the cool air and trying to relax. Before long I felt a tap on the shoulder, the girl was holding up the pad again with something new written on it 'I'm not really a fan of silence so if you don't mind I'd like to make small talk if we can'. I thought over what to say but my head was still fuzzy, It was honestly making me suspicious "As long as I don't have to answer all your questions". She briefly nodded and began writing something again 'It's fine, I wouldn't want to make you uncomfortable. My names Sona, what's yours?'. I sighed briefly before quickly spitting the words "My name is Blade" out. She looked at me a little disappointed or sad I couldn't really tell she held up the pad again 'You were the person who was watching me play from the roof right?'. Was I not seen after all? "Yeah, why" I responded. She went back to writing and didn't change her expression as she held it up again 'You didn't look like you enjoyed it as much as everyone else' So I was seen. I noted that I was just being questioned and decided to question her myself "I'm not to interested in music, since your just questioning me I'm going to ask you questions as well" I responded. I could get some information from her about Ionia, I didn't know a lot about this place. "Why is everyone inside this early after dusk, wouldn't there be even a few people" I asked. She turned and started writing on her pad again 'There is a large amount of ninja in Ionia, most of them are ruthless and honorless like the order of the shadow other are broken like the Kinkou'. Interesting, so people know the order of the shadow as honorless. "Alright then, whats the order of the shadow like" I asked. She looked at me and shook her head with a light smile and held up her pad again 'It's my turn, why are you here'. I thought about what to say, I couldn't get much info if I said I was here to help the order of the shadow. Not if their known as honorless. "If you answer my last question I'll answer your question" I replied. She quickly glared at me a started writing again. 'Their a clan of ninja who force people to join them or die. They train in an art the Kinkou clan sealed and abuse it. Ever since they slaughtered the Kinkou and took over their homes they have been growing with no end'. That gave me a little to think about, Zed talked about the Kinkou like they were the enemy. If Zed just killed them all and took their homes then they are not better. I chuckled for a moment and decided I had nothing to hide. "I'm here because I have a thing inside me called a 'Living Shadow'. The order you just explained wants to harness the power of the Living Shadow from me so they took me here. I'm here while they prepare something, but if they are actually homeless then I might just betray them" I said in a grim voice. Sona looked at me in shock for a moment before she began to write on her pad again 'So you were recruited by them'. I shook my head "I was brought here to be recruited by them, but I said 'I will not join you but I will help you'". Sona stood there thinking as she tapped her pencil on the pad in front of her. I slowly pulled myself to my feet as I stretched hearing a quiet crack from my back. Sona tapped on my shoulder and held up the pad again 'Is it fine if we go inside, I want to try something. If it's ok with you'. I didn't have much better to do and the look on her face from before only made me think she 'couldn't' be a assassin.

I nodded my head and I followed her inside. She took my to the second floor and led me to her room. It wasn't much different from mine, the only difference was it looked like someone had been here longer. She gestured me to sit down as she sat across from me on another chair. I sat down and she began to write more on her pad 'Do you best to sit still and calm down. If you feel uneasy tell me'. She put the pad on a table just beside us as she closed her eyes and began playing her insterment. I just sat there for a while and waited listening to the music. It progressively got heavier and heavier until she was playing a very dark tone. In one moment however she played a tone that simply put, rippled through me. I couldn't really explain it but it shot my adrenaline up, for a moment I thought to grab my dagger and kill her but she just sat there focusing. I did my best to calm down as my breathing got heavier. Not much longer I could feel my energy leaving me and going somewhere else. Then I opened my eyes to see from someone else's eyes. I could see three men reaching towards me. The sound of growling and loud screeching as they tried to reach at me. I wasn't in control of my body as I jumped at one of the men as I saw my hands were claws leaving large bloody trails on one of the men's faces. I got grabbed from behind and thrown into a cage, but no normal cage. I could feel my current body slam against the black cage as it didn't move a dent. Then everything was dark for a while. I wasn't sure if I was asleep and eventually I could hear the sound of the cage again. I felt my body being lifted as I as blinded by light. I couldn't see anything but I could hear a noise. It sounded like whurling as I was being lowered onto something. Then I felt a sharp pain go through my chest and everything went black again. I came back to my real body to feel someone shaking me awake. I slowly opened my eyes to see I was on the floor. I could see Sona above me looking extremely worried but looked relieved after my she saw my eyes open. I tried to lift my body up only to feel a large amount of pain on my chest. The wound Talon had given me was seeping blood out from under my shirt. I lifted it to see my bandages ripped along with my stitches. Sona saw this and got up right away. She grabbed something from a drawer and returned to me. I saw she had medical supplies as she started to dap around my wound to clean up the blood. I closed my eyes and felt my weight leave my body as I passed out.

I woke up to find myself in my room in the inn. I looked around to see no one near me and checked to see my wound stitched up and bandaged once again. There was less pain this time as I pulled myself to sit up. "So your awake" I could hear the voice once again. The voice of the Living shadow inside my head. "So your back" I whispered. "That girl released my final locks to your mind, but she put another seal on me that forces me to do what you want" it spoke in a growled voice. It reminded me of the vision I had seen. "So now you do what I tell you the" I said as I pulled myself to my feet. "That's how it has to be now, Anything you ask I have to answer and anything you want to do I'm forced to help" It said annoyed. "Alright then, What's my full name" I asked. It Living shadow growled as it spit out "Blade Tenebris". I chuckled as I stood up and moved to put on my coat and sheaths. "So now that I have your full power tell show me something new I can do" I said. I could hear more low growling as my body moved on it's own. I felt energy surge to my hand as I grabbed onto something under my coat. The thing was I was grabbing as the empty space under my coat but I was holding something that felt like metal. I pulled out a clone of the strange throwing dagger I found in Zaun. It looked exactly like it expect that I was only a deep black that made no shadow on the floor and that the light didn't change it's full black darkness colour. It eventually disappeared in a small could of black mist. "Interesting" I said then I was startled by a loud banging on my door. Then shortly after the door burst open as two people burst in with weapon's drawn.


	24. Chapter 23 Bandit Clan

Chapter 23. Bandit clan

I didn't waste a moment in time quickly quickly I drew my sword and got ready to fight. One of them had a rapier the other had two daggers. They both had strange costumes on, they were covered from head to toe in blue leaving a large hole for their eyes. The two saw me and moved in to attack at once. They clearly knew what they were doing as the one with the rapier led while the one with daggers moved to my side. The man with the rapier moved to thrust to my chest but I twisted my body from the blade as he did so. As I twisted I moved my leg with my momentum hitting the man with the daggers. He was slow but he did block it, I hit him in the shoulder and he backed off. Since the other man was behind my and my sword was in my right hand I spun and whipped my sword slashing the man along his arm before dashing away from the two. I began running out the door and down the stairs. If I was going to fight I wanted to do it in a place I had the advantage. I ran down to the main hall before I was cut off by two more men. They both had their weapons ready as the two behind me flanked me. The four fanned out to surround me. Before long I was almost spinning from how much I turned to check my back. I knew I couldn't last long like this so I attacked one of the men at the door. He had a sword that was around as long as his legs and before long he moved to block my attack. I dashed to the right of him and quickly drew my dagger slashing at him with my left hand. I wasn't able to hit him but the point was to get behind one of them. I quickly spun and thrusted my sword into his back. It landed slightly to the right missing his heart but wounding him. I jumped back to try to follow up by kicking off the wall behind me. I jumped at him with my weapons in front of me however he had turned to face me and the other men were not moving up to attack. I quickly sheathed my dagger and threw 4 small shadow knifes in front of me. Two of them hit the man in front of me while the others moved to hit the men behind him. The daggers hit the man in the shoulder and the other sliced across the right side of his neck before hitting the floor and disappearing. The man moved his hand to stop the bloody rapidly pouring from his neck but this game me an opening. I quickly twisted my body in mid air to give myself momentum to swing my sword for his neck. His hand got in the way as I cut away four of the mans fingers but missed his neck. I glided over the man and rolled as I hit the ground getting ready to deal with the other three. The first thing I did was draw my dagger again then I quickly checked to see who was closest. The man with the two daggers was so I was focused on him, the man behind me wouldn't be much help with a slit jugular and a fingerless hand. The man swung a dagger towards my head following up with his other dagger after for my body. I hit the dagger for my head with my own and hopped to dodge the second attack before I dashed past him with heartbeat slicing him open from the side. However I had dashed right into one of the men and he had his sword ready. He brought the sword down trying to hit me only just barely blocked by my own. The force knocked me down onto one knee however the advantage to having more then one weapon showed as I stabbed him on his side. He reacted as his strength in his sword weakened and I pushed the sword off of mine. With his body open I brought my own sword down on him slashing him from his shoulder to his hip. I would have followed up if I hadn't felt a large jolt of adrenaline causing me to dash to the side. I ended up dodging at fatal attack but I was still his as my arm was pierced by the man with the rapier. I nearly dropped my sword as the pain caused me to lose most of the feeling in my arm. I quickly jumped back as I sheathed my sword and readied my dagger. Now I was in a bad position, my dagger was shorter then his rapier and my dominant hand was my right. I jumped backwards in response to his thrusts as I waited for an opening. I was slightly scratched multiple times as I did my best to dodge the attacks. The man was fast enough that I couldn't quite predict his attacks but then he tried to attack my head again. I took the opening as fast as I had seen it as I brushed the sword away with my dagger before dashing forwards and holding his arm up with what little strength I had in it. Then I proceeded to stab the man in his chest multiple times. I lost count as I felt my breath get heavy from my low energy before I jumped back again. The man dropped to the floor with my support on his arm gone.

The only one left was the man I slashed across the chest. He was still rising to his feet as he looked up at me in rage. The man grabbed his weapon and got ready for my attack. I decided since we were both hurt to try to wait him out, his wound was more severe then mine but my had immediate effects. I couldn't hold my sword much less swing it and I couldn't move it quickly. The stab wound has hit my muscles not doubt but it didn't break any bone. I waited looking at the man standing in front of me, I tried to see if there was any sign of pain as we stood their. Then the man tried to dash forwards to me weapon in hand aimed at my chest. He thrusted from a range only he had with his sword. However with both the wound and the fact that a sword is easier to deflect the farther from the hilt you his I pushed it away with my dagger. I followed up quickly as I took my dagger and plunged it into his heart before ripping it back out and stabbing him on the under side of his head. After a moment his arms dropped and his body went limp. I pulled my dagger from his head and let him drop. I stood there looking at the bloody seance in front of me. I wasn't sure who had attacked me but they did. I flicked the blood from my dagger and sheathed it, I took a seat at one of the tables and before long the owner had arrived at the inn. He looked at me in surprise at the seance in front of him taking a moment to recover from the shock. All I did was point to the wide hole in my coat spilling my bloody "I could use a decent bandage".

It didn't take long for me to get medical help and the place to be closed from the body's. The police of the town took a look at the scene and told me the men I was fighting were from a clan of bandits. They tend to target high profile people and don't have much in the ways of tactics. I sat there while my arm was getting healed looking at the men cleaning the blood form the floor. In that moment I felt a bit of remorse, My life had taken quite a deadly turn. All I did was protect the only people I've known all my life and because of that I'm now a assassin... almost a assassin. The training as they called it at noxus was more for my survivability and the order of the shadow will help me learn more about assassins. "You should be fine now" the owner said as he tied the bandage around my arm. He began clearing the table of supplies as he got up and sighed before walking into a room behind the counter. My coat was starting to get ruined with more and more holes or tares in it as well as more blood. Before long with coat will before a blood red coat instead of a black one. I decided to go back to my room and clean it before I left to enjoy myself in the town. While cleaning my coat Sona came to my room and asked what happened. Shortly after explaining she left but not before leaving a note on my desk. The note read about areas in the town I might want to see. One of them caught my eye, it was a small lake located in the middle of the forest two hours away from the town. It might be fine for me to try and find a way to relax. My nerves were going to be shot soon if I didn't and my emotions have been rather non-existent lately. Perhaps I was depressed. I cleaned the last of the blood from my coat and sowed the last of the rips in both my shirt and my coat before I left from the town. I took my sack of goods with me and locked my money in the chest they left in the room. I also bought a cheep pair of paints from a shopkeeper before leaving as well. With the key to both the chest and room in one of my coat pockets and the pants in my sack I delved into the forest. I took the time to watch where I was going along with watch for any animals and such to avoid. I came across a few foxes and snakes but nothing that seemed to abnormal or dangerous. The most dangerous creatures were likely the spiders I came across in their webs that glowed in the sunlight. They didn't seem to move to try to attack me but with with them being spiders I doubt it would mean much. I was in roughly one and a half hours of walking before I began to notice the sound of what sounded like animal footsteps following me for the last 15 minutes. At first I thought it might just be stalking me so I threw a dagger towards the animal, but after waiting a moment then moving again I could hear it still... faintly behind me, following me. I was starting to get annoyed by the noise of being followed so I decided to try to lose to animal. I waited until I was at a light cliff I could see ahead of me before I began sprinting as I jumped down the cliff. I hit the ground and dashed forwards through the forest. I had run for 3 minutes before I jumped up into one of the trees and listened for the noise of the animals footsteps. After waiting for 5 minutes I decided I lost the animal and began walking again. It took another 10 minutes of walking before I reached the spring. I sighed loudly as I took out the pair of pants. I cut the pants down into shorts before I looked around making sure I wasn't followed. I didn't see anyone around so I changed into the pair of shorts and jumped into the water. The water wasn't cold enough to want to get out but wasn't warm enough to want to stay in it for long. Before long I was floating on the top of the water looking at the sky above. I could feel the wound on my arm irritated by the water but most of my muscled relaxed so I payed little attention to it. I took a deep sigh before I pushed my body under the water. I hadn't been swimming before but the large spring wasn't deep were I was relaxing. Before long I had begun cleaning my clothes and letting them dry, most of the time I was in the water trying to loosen up my muscles. I could tell I was going to be sore now that my muscles weren't as tense since they suddenly relaxed. Eventually I started to attempt to learn how to swim. I understood the concept but never did try to practice it, mainly because I never got the chance. However while I tried my best to learn to swim I could hear the noise of an animals footsteps again and was starting to get annoyed again. I could feel my muscles slowly tense up again as I could see someone appear from the forest surrounding the large spring. It was a woman... with ears and a tail?


	25. Chapter 24 Flawed emotions

Chapter 24. Flawed emotions

For a moment she didn't look towards me, staring at the large body of water I was in. I was still trying to think of a being that was humanoid but had the ears and tail of a fox, nothing came to mind. I would of said something but I knew that this place wasn't exactly private so I didn't bother and turned back to my activities. It anything started to go back I still had one of my straps of throwing knives on. I slowly moved farther from the shore and into deeper waters. I was at the point where I couldn't touch the ground under the water so I began to do my best to stay afloat. Not long after getting deeper into the waters I realized the woman had disappeared, perhaps she noticed me a left. At least that was the quick answer my mind came up with while I was preoccupied with learning to swim. Eventually the sun was high above my head and I returned to my clothes and gear on the shore. I quickly changed out of the pair of shorts and threw them away once I was done with them. I started my trek back to the town. This time it took longer then the way there, most likely because I felt the need to rush since I thought I was being followed. The way back was much more quieter I was able to stop a few times and look around only to notice how ineffective the scene was to me. I wasn't sure what was happening to me, maybe I could ask the Living shadow. By the time I reached the town it was dusk, the day had passed rather peacefully compared to recent times. I wasn't sure if I was getting used to all the killing around me or if I just didn't care. One way or another I suppose I'll grow less and less effected by death at this rate. The same large amount of people were still in the streets, more then yesterday in fact. People were putting up stalls and lights across the main street of the town. It looked like it might be a festivity of some sort, I noted it and walked back to the inn. I went to my room being stopped by the owner asking if I'd seen Sona. I told him I last saw her this morning and entered my room. It was untouched, thankfully. I took my key and unlocked the chest with the bag of coins inside. I took the bag and put 20 or so coins into one of my pant pockets. I zipped the pocket closed and locked the bag in the chest again. I only needed enough for my meal for tonight. I was planning on just eating out but since I was alone.

"Hey are you there" I said out loud waiting to see if the Living Shadow responded.

"What do you need" It responded with a groan.

"Do you know why I'm reacting less to and less emotionally, not just to attacks but to scenery as well" I asked.

There was a minute or two of silence before the Living Shadow responded "My powers do come at a cost, I may be forced to obey you but I still take in order to give. Your emotions are the price you pay, you will become less and less emotional until any events that trigger emotion will not effect you physically. It is useful for attacks on the mind since mind control will only control your body, another example would be people that use magic to charm whomever they choose. You body may be effected but your mind will not...". I didn't bother responding, even this would have shocked me but he wasn't lying. This fact itself didn't effect me very much. I could feel my a small amount of me saying that this fact wasn't good but other then that small part of me I didn't care much about it. The only thought that dominated my mind was 'Oh well'. I took a few minutes to think the effects over, if this was going to get worse It thought of the effects it may have on me. I may never get angry at anything but I won't feel happy either. I wont get depressed as much but I won't get energetic ethier. I may never find love or hope or even trust. My emotions were going to fade away until all I could do was think about the effects not react to them. In return I was given the power of a Living Shadow, but was it really worth it? Giving up my emotions for power? I wasn't sure... I sighed and got up and left my room locking the door behind me. I didn't want to think about it, I may not have emotions but stress was still a problem. I started looking around town for a good pub or tavern to dine in and it didn't take to long to find a nice quiet one. There wasn't many people and it wasn't near the busy main street. It was starting to get dark so I walked in to see people sitting at tables and at a bar. I moved to one of the empty tables upstairs near a window pointing to the forest. I waited for someone to take my order by looking out into the forest. The sun casted a large amount of shadows across the forest making it look sinister and dangerous. I could feel a faint rush of fatigue pass through me before I briefly yawned. Then a middle aged woman walked up and took my order. I got a basic meal, nothing to special. I got myself two ham sandwiches and a salad on the side with a cup of mead. I hadn't tried mead before but I knew it messes with your head so in light of the recent events I wanted to try it a bit. However before I could even drink from the glass I was approached by a woman from the corner of my eye. I wasn't sure what she wanted and I was expecting her to walk away from me once she got close enough but she walked straight to my table. She took a seat from another table and placed it across from me and sat in it. I sighed deeply before looking up to see who approached me. I wasn't sure what I was expecting but I wasn't expecting to see the fox eared girl again. Now that I got a closer look at her she sported strange marks on her cheeks as well as cat like eyes, what an unusual person. Her eye stared into mine for a few moment before she finally spoke up.

Her tone was a strange mix between alluring and soft "What's a foreigner such as you doing in a place like this?".

I took a moment to try to figure out what she wanted but couldn't think of one single answer "Why would it matter to you" I asked coldly.

I didn't want her to bother me anymore but she continued "I was just trying to make small talk, I'm sorry if I came as... Agressive". The last part of her sentence was rather suggestive which solidified one of my theories of why she was here.

"If your looking for money I'm not interested" I responded coldly as I returned to my food.

For a moment she looked at me with a little bit of anger, I'm sure any other girl would have hit me in some way and stormed off but not her... for some reason. "I'm not that kind of girl, I just came to talk. People like you usually have the best tales to tell" She responded.

I was starting to get annoyed but I could quickly feel it disappearing just like the Living shadow had said. "I'm not a very social person, if you don't mind I'd prefer to be left alone" I responded.

She looked at me for a moment then spoke "I'm sure a drink would fix that". In those few words alarms in my head went off. I was still unsure of the effects of alcohol on me, for all I know it could make me kill people or make me a blubbering mess. I'd prefer to find out on my own opposed to finding out with a possible prostitute. I shook my head left and right as I chewed and spoke up after I finished my first sandwich "I'm not going to be drinking with you, I have no reason to talk with you". I decided to take the aggressive route since it was most likely to win. To my knowledge most females aren't very aggressive, there are exceptions but most females are not aggressive. She was looking annoyed as he ears made a line with her head. I could tell she was about to give up but then see saw my glass of mead.

"Even if your not planing on drinking with me we could share a single cheer together" She said pointing at the glass. At this point I was getting annoyed, even with the suppression I could still feel my emotions weren't fully dulled yet. I was just about finished when I decided to do my best to just focus as much as I could after the drink. It's just mead it couldn't be that bad. I briefly sighed before spitting the words "Fine" from my mouth. With that she got up and got a glass of her own and held it up in front of her. She sat down and waited for me to pick up my own glass. I took a moment to make a mental checklist before I grabbed the glass. She held it farther in front of her waiting for me to tap my glass with hers. I sighed before doing so and starting drinking from the glass while eyeing her. I could feel the liquid travel through me, It had a feeling that rivaled being to close to a fire. It eventually stopped and I took the mental checklist again. Eyesight? Fine. Mental ability? Uneffected. Movement? Didn't feel off? I wasn't sure if anything had changed. Then I felt a crushing depression slowly wash over me. I wasn't sure what it was for a few moments then I realized what it most likely was. The block on my emotions must be weakened. However I couldn't tell if it was permanente or not.

She finished he glass and I did myself as she let out a slight sigh "Still don't feel like talking".

"It's less of I don't want to talk more of nothing to talk about" I responded.

"Everyone has some story, come on you must have one" She pushed.

I thought of my journey on the way here. The orphanage I grew up in for most of my life. The attack, The arrest and moving in with Caitlyn for a bit, The fighting club, Zaun, The dagger, The bandit camp, Noxus all of it led to this moment here. As the time passed I told her about my journey here but left out anything that would tell her about the Living Shadow. Then just before I was finished I could hear a loud crash on the floor below and a short scream. Then a loud voice "I want any money and valuables in front of me, Now!". Most people started screaming before there was the sound of a gunshot silencing them. "Make a scene and we kill both you and the person closest to you, so don't try to be a hero" I could hear a few people rushing up the stairs to see me the girl a the others on this floor. "I want you all to get downstairs otherwise you can rest in peace" one of the men said cocking a gun. I sighed briefly, I didn't have much money on me so I didn't care about losing it. I followed the mans orders and saw the girl was growling quietly. She clearly wasn't happy about something. I also took note of the mans clothes, they were exactly the same as the men that attacked me this morning. I didn't make any fast moves as everyone on the floor went down the stairs. We were all rounded up and we all stood in a circle. I was one of the few on the outside of the group at first the bandits had every get their things then they just watched us and waited. There was nine of them in total three of them with guns and six of them with swords or daggers. I most likely could get myself out of this but I didn't have any reason to. Then just as me a the girl were told to drop out money into the bag I could hear the sound of someone tripping. More specifically a child over one of the bandits. I could hear a cry of pain from the right of me from a bandit and looked to see a child biting the hand of one of the bandits that had a gun. The bandit hit the child over the head multiple times before he let his grip go. The child flew backwards into a girls arms that blocked the child with her body. "Didn't know you were so eager to die kid, Don't worry the worlds a rough place!" The bandit said as he pointed his gun at the two. "Hurry up and drop the money in the bag" The bandit in front of me yelled. The child behind the woman's body started crying as did the woman. The two of them waited to be killed, normally I would just turn away since the Living Shadow dulled my emotions. Normally the bandit would have shot the two and I would have dropped the money into the bag and waited to be released from the bandits. Normally I would just go back to my room at the inn and refill my pockets. Normally... I wouldn't have my emotions sharpened by alcohol. So this wasn't normally... this was now. That thought passed through my head as I punched the bandit in front of me in the face drew my sword and cut the man pointing the guns hand clean off. Normally I wouldn't play hero.


	26. Chapter 25 Anti hero

Chapter 25. Anti hero

The mans hand fell to the floor along with the gun in it with a scream of pain. He stepped backwards holding his arm with his other hand just staring at the bloody gushing from his wrist. It took a moment for the other bandits to realize what happened and I took the advantage. Whipping my hand back to the man I had punched in the face I slit his throat wide open. A spray of blood came out for a moment followed by a river down his neck. Now the bandits were aware of what was happening. First of other two with a gun took aim at me from above on the next floor and fired. I was quicker however and grabbed the man whose hand was cut off using him as a shield. His cries of pain stopped after I felt two short forces against my grip of him. I let the body drop as I dashed for another bandit. He was in a middle of drawing his sword, leaving him open for an attack. I slashed him across the body then quickly followed up with my dagger across his neck. I moved to the next man charging me from behind. He swung downwards as I stepped to the side dodging his swing. I twisted my body towards the man and kicked him square in the face and followed up with my other leg kicking him in the head again. I took the advantage of him being stunned and moved to stab him however I could see another bandit charging at me behind the bandit in front of me. I waited for the man to get closer before I grabbed the man using him as a shield from the thrust from the charging bandit. The sword went through the bandit and almost stabbed me as well... almost. I pushed the bandit back along the swords blade knocking the sword from the other bandits hands. The bandit fell onto the blade as I moved forwards to attack the now unarmed bandit. He tried to kick towards my head however I blocked it with my right hand and caught it with my left. I sweeped his other leg off the ground sending him down onto the floor as I plunged my dagger into the mans heart. Thats five, only four more left. I looked up to see that the other two with a sword were holding two people as shields with their swords at their necks. I pulled my dagger from the mans chest and stood up staring at the two, then I could see the girl that I was talking to prior look at me with a grin. I saw she was readying some sort of ball in her hands that looked like a ball of energy. I returned the grin with one of my own. I sheathed my sword and dagger and looked up to the two men who had reloaded their guns.

"I'll give you four the chance to leave unharmed, that is if you throw your weapons down and walk off" I said out loud.

The four broke into a laugher "Your not in a position to make demands, Like we said cause trouble and we kill you and the person closest to ya" one of them spit.

I sighed loudly and shook my head "Your loss" I said as I swiftly reached into my coat and pulled two shadow daggers. The girl also moved at this time sending the ball flying at one of the bandits backs while the other bandit was about to be attacked by three small blue fire balls. I in turn threw my daggers straight for the two bandits with the guns. The first bandit attacked was the one getting hit by the blue ball, he flew forwards losing grip of his sword as he flew in front of me. The next was the one attacked by the three fire balls. He flinched backwards at the first ball then the next set fire to his back. The last one ended his life as he fell forwards in a blue flame. My daggers had hit their mark hitting the two marksmen dead in the forehead killing them instantly. The man hit by the blue ball was crawling towards me as he grabbed my foot. "Your, gonna pay fo-for this" He said with a husky voice. I lifted my foot up making him lose grip of it "Your not a position to give demands" I said as I stomped him in the back of the neck. With a loud crack the mans spine broke. I sighed before looking up at the group of people staring at me. This time I was expecting fear and panic but was met with happiness and thanks... This was the reaction I was hoping for at the orphanage. The reaction didn't have any effect on me, I'm sure if it was back in the orphanage it would be different. With a slight sigh I moved to pick up the bag of valuables and threw it onto the table. I then turned and walked out the door. Since I still had money and didn't pay for my food or drink I starting looking for another place to eat at but eventually I just wanted to lay down from the alcohol.

It wasn't long until I had the inn in eyesight, I was planning on resting and asking the Living Shadow more questions. Sadly fate had other plans as the fox girl had caught up with me "Hey! Wait a second!" She said as she ran to catch up to me.

I stopped and turned to face her as she ran up to me "What" I asked bluntly.

"I was going to ask you, where you learned to fight like that" she said out of breath.

"Self taught, why does it matter" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come with me, to make sure those bandits stop bothering this town for good" She said with a growl.

"Why would you care, more importantly why would I want to help" I asked as I turned away.

"Because their bad for my work and were hired to kill you" She said.

I stood there for a moment thinking over what she had said. Hired to kill me? It must be by the noxian squad leader, If I can get to their leader... "Fine" I said briskly. My head was still a little fuzzy from the drink but I should be fine in a fight.

The gril smiled as she turned and took a few steps away then she turned to face me "My name's Ahri, I never got yours" She said before waiting for me to follow.

I sighed before responding "My name's Blade".

We started hiking along the side of the river through vines and trees. The area was rather thick with both since no one bothered to cut them down. We caught breaks every now and then with a clearing. Ahri would talk to me about the bandits and what they have done. In turn I got a little bit of information on Ionia. The town I was in was one of the major towns of Ionia but I doubt you would be able to tell. At most I would guess the town held maybe 3000 people. Not a lot. However I'm sure there's clans of people hidden in the massive amounts of forest this island had. I wasn't sure why they didn't clear the area out. There was multiple dangers for not doing so. We had been hiking for around an hour and the sun was starting to hide behind the large mountains and trees this island had. Any light was a blinding beam that you would prefure to see from far back. Around this time me and Ahri had stopped to catch our breath, she was moving more then she should since she took the job of scouting to make sure we weren't walking into a trap. However she was wasting more energy then I would prefer. I myself had gotten used to climbing and jumping from tree to tree. It got easyer as I learned and now I can handle it without looking.

"I don't think we will make it before I fall asleep" She said stretching out and laying back.

"If you fall asleep I'm leaving you behind" I said.

"But you don't know where the camp is" She responded.

"I can always go back to the town" I shot back.

"In the dark?" She asked. That was the problem wasn't it. Even if I knew where the town was I wouldn't be able to get there in the dark. Making a torch would be stupid with all these trees and I doubt I could find any other source of light.

"What are we going to do then" I asked with a sigh.

"I think we might camp out, we might not be able to make a fire but Ionia is rather warm this time of the year" She replied.

"How far are we from the bandits" I asked.

"Hmm, Maybe half an hour" she replied.

"Maybe?" I pointed out.

"I've only ever gone there once" she shot back as she sat up. I sighed shaking my head before looking for a decent place to sleep. It wouldn't be the first time I've slept in a tree. I found a decent one that went rather high up and started climbing.

"Wait, where are you going?" She asked as she saw me start climbing.

"Scouting, securing then sleeping" I replied not stopping. She didn't bother stopping me and for a moment I thought she would have followed me but she moved off into the forest. Even if she was abandoning me I could go back to the town in the morning so I didn't pay much attention. One I reached a height I didn't mind I cleared away small twigs and small branches jutting out of the tree branch and laid against the tree. I was rather high up, maybe seven stores high. The only sign of people I could see was the sight of the town far away just at the edge of my sight. I could also see what looked like smoke in front of me, the area looked like the camp since it was coming from a small cave rather far away ahead of me. Eventually the wind and night put me to sleep.

-Authors note-

Thanks for reading I just wanted to let everyone who reads this know if I didn't post on a certain day I likely took a break. I'm planing on only taking breaks on sundays and thursdays so don't expect a chapter on those days. Also what did you think of the last chapter? I think it might be my favourite chapter so far, I enjoy build ups like at the end of it. Thanks for reading. -Blade6309


	27. Chapter 26 Kinkou Clan

Chapter 26. Kinkou Clan

I woke up to the smell of smoke and ash. I forced my eyes open due to the smell and I could see a large amount of smoke around me. I shot up only to feel the tree rock to my movements. I looked down to see a small group of people surrounding the tree I was on... the base of the tree was also on fire! My adrenaline kicked in as I looked around me to try to find a way out. The tree was going to break at the base and I would fall to my death. Clever bastards. My eyes darted around to see multiple 'possible' ways out. One was to jump to another tree but the closest one was a to far away. Another would be to try to land on another tree as the one I was on fell but that seemed deadly. My last option was to climb up and guide the tree to fall towards the river, then while it fell jump into the river. That seemed to be my best option. This option however was more likely to fail unlike the other two. I started climbing up as high as I could on the tree I found myself up around 9 stories. The river wasn't to far but the tree wasn't tall enough to make the distance, I would need to jump at the right time. With a loud crack the fire raged on below me, I could hear the laughter of the bandits as I climbed. I took a breath and started rocking the tree back and forth. The fire climbed up the tree slowly and the base was starting to break. When I woke up it was close enough as it was but now I had no other options then to go with the plan I made up. With a large crack and a thump the tree broke off at the base and started to rock unsure where to fall. I held onto the base of the tree and leaned back towards to river. The tree didn't move for a moment then slowly started to fall towards the river. I stopped leaning and got ready to jump. The tree fell slowly at first as it broke vines and other branches of other trees. Then just as it got close to hitting the ground I jumped forwards with all the power I could muster. I pulled my limbs in as my back hit something really hard. It felt almost like I had been with in the back with a hammer, but shortly after my body before flooded with water. Looks like I made the jump but the force from gravity was pulling me downwards still. Pulling me so fast that I hit the bottom of the river. Just as I hit the bottom a stinging pain hit me in my shoulder and I couldn't move my arm. I reached towards my arm with my left hand and found that I had been stabbed. I must had hit a rock or stick, maybe even a sword. Regardless of what I hit it hurt more then I'm used to, since the Living shadow dulls pain this must have hurt more then I would be able to deal with. I pulled the item out of my shoulder and began to swim to the surface. I took my time since I couldn't see in the water and just as I started to need air I reached the surface. My arm was bleeding but I put up with the pain to stay above water as I rubbed my eyes to see. The bandits had started to move to the river so I still had time, then just down the river I could see something. At first I couldn't tell who it was then I realized it was Ahri gesturing me to get to her. I didn't waste time as I dived under the water and swam towards her. I could hear the bandits arrive under the water and felt a few items pass me as I swam. I had to cross the river to get to Ahri and before long I reached her as she pulled me out of the river. With a painful groan she pulled me out of the river from my wounded arm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything" She said clearly sorry "But I saw them light the tree then I thought they had seen me and...". I was more focused on my arm, the stab was much wider then I thought, it ran from the back of my shoulder to roughly the middle of my back. It wasn't deep but it was wide and spilling blood everywhere.

"Fix this" I said in between breaths. I waited to hear the Living Shadow but nothing answered leaving Ahri looking confused.

"R-Right sorry" She said as she jumped to my words. She clearly had no clue what to do and before long I could feel my vision blurring.

"Damn it" I said under my breath.

Just as I finished saying that a voice from behind me spoke up "You look like your in need of help, Living Shadow".

I turned around and tried to draw my sword only to fall on my back and point it behind me.

"Your movements are sloppy and your to weak to fight, I'm not here to hurt you I'm here to help you" The man said as he aproched me. I assumed he was from Zed since he was the only person who knew about how I started calling myself The Living Shadow. The man helped me to my feet as I sheathed my sword. He put my left arm around his back as he helped me walk away from the river.

I could hear Ahri following as I spoke up "Who are you exactly" I asked confused.

"I'm a ninja from the Kinkou clan, my name is Shen" he replied "I know what Zed has told you and I can assure you that most of it is not true".

"Then help me a little more and explain whats true and what isn't" I replied as I stumbled a little.

"It is true that our clan had killed all but one Living Shadow however if we were to truly kill you the balance of darkness and light would dramatically shift" He said "The Living shadow inside of you is the one of the largest influences of darkness, if it dies then the balance will be broken".

I chuckled a little more before I could see two other people then I slipped unconscious.

I woke up to see nothing but black, the light in whatever room I was in was put out and there was no door as far as I could see. I moved to feel my wound had healed. Once again the Living Shadow proves it's worth as I slowly stand up. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark as I saw I was in a room and the only exit I could see was actually a trapdoor. I pulled up on the door to be blinded for a moment before I jumped down. The trapdoor slammed shut behind me as I looked around. The room I was in now had a large table and multiple seats along said table. I walked over to another door behind the seat. I took a step out and found myself on something of a balcony. The balcony went around the room and had stairs just beside the door. I climbed down the stairs and just as I reached the bottom I heard the sound of metal and quickly reached into my jacket throwing a shadow dagger towards the noise. The dagger stuck into on of the poles along the outside of the balcony and disappeared shortly after.

"Your aim is good, your movements all have purpose now and you seem strong on your feet" I could hear Shen again.

"What do you want now" I asked.

"My request is simple, are you aware of what Zed has done to my clan" He asked as he stepped out from where the sound came from. I could see what he looked like as he sported a costume much like what the bandits wore, only his was black and had no tares in the clothes. It also had clean dark sliver plates of armour in various places.

"Him and his clan killed yours" I replied.

"Yes, yes he did. I want his clan to disappear much like the dagger you threw" he said with a slight amount of anger in his tone "He was once a Kinkou like me and grew jealous after my father did notice his skills. Since that angered him, he read from the scroll that was forbidden for any of us to read and used it to get his attention. Since he had read from the forbidden scroll my father casted him out of the clan, but he only taught others the skills he stole and years later killed everyone else in the clan and took the scroll for himself".

The story seemed much like the ones I read in books and didn't take my attention but the scroll did slightly. "I could try to steal the scroll back and kill Zed at the same time" I said with a grin. Shen looked at me confused and suspicious.

"The only reason I'm here is because Zed wanted to recruit me" I said with a grin.

Shen now took a step forwards "You must not go, he will try to take the Living Shadow from you!" He said with a slight yell. I didn't bother to respond as he realized what he did and stood up straight again "Zed only seeks power, if he wants you to join him all he really wants is the Living Shadow".

I started to put parts of the story together, he did say he needed more time to prepare for me. He also gave me a awful large amount of coins and a strange sigle. Maybe he could use that to track me if I ran. I also felt like I was being watched most of my time here. Everything started to add up. "If your going to attack Zed at least don't go alone" Shen said. I grinned and chuckled "Fine by me".


	28. Chapter 27 Shadow Battle

Chapter 27. Shadow Battle

There was three of us, Shen a girl named Akali and me. We all waited for night to fall before attacking Zed. At some point while I recovered Shen retrieved my belongings from the inn and stored them back in the dark room. We all sat there in the darkness of the forest. The clan grounds were half empty, people were either finishing up in their training or talking to someone who was.

"Remember were here for the scroll and Zed, there's no need for any more bloodshed" Shen said to the two of us. I pulled my dagger from it's sheath and held it close to my face as I waited for Shen. We sat there waiting, I wasn't quite sure what but then I could see Zed and three other ninjas exit the building in the grounds. The three ninja had pitch black armour from head to toe, he said something to the three and they disappeared into the forest. "We will handle Zed you will get the scroll" Akali said to me as they moved towards the grounds. I quietly sighed as I moved to copy their moves. We slowly approached Zed and eventually Shen looked at me and pointed down a hallway. My guess was that was where I was going. I looked to make sure no one else was around and dashed down the hall stopping to check the other connecting halls and rooms. Slowly I went down the long hall making sure I wasn't making noise and stopping if I did. Any time a ninja would appear I would jump onto the ceiling rafters and wait for them to pass. I couldn't use the rafters to get to where I was going since once I reached a certain door they stopped. I couldn't hear any fighting and I also couldn't see any other ninja rushing to anywhere. I pushed the doors open to see a pitch black room with a light in the back. My guess was that room was trapped and the scroll was on the other end of the room. My best bet would be to take everything slow but I had a better Idea. I closed the door as I pulled my sword out and calmed down. I did my best to focus as I put my energy into my legs and hand. Slowly I let my breaths and heartbeat slow. In my times in noxus I also did my best to train with what little I had and found that I could get a slightly better attack of heartbeat. Eventually I felt my body get weightless as I readied myself to dash forwards through the traps. Then in one moment my energy spiked from bottling it up like I just did and I dashed through the room. Just after I hit the ground I could hear various noises from behind me from darts being shot to the crashing of weights. However none of that hit me as I found myself in front of another door, I took a moment to breath as I pushed the door open. With a loud creak the door opened showing a large room with the scroll sitting in the middle of it. I looked around for traps before moving forwards and grabbing the scroll. I opened the red and black scroll to see red writing on black paper. The writing told of skills used by one of the first Living Shadow hosts. It told me about my skill heartbeat how I had actually moved so fast that time seemed to slow around me. It told me about my shadow daggers how they would harm anyone else who would touch them. It told me of how I could use the same skill to clone myself and hide in the shadows. It told me of a skill used to escape battle how it would knock me unconscious but would teleport me to safety. The last thing it told me was a skill he the host himself has only seen the Living Shadow do. A skill called Unholy Silence, where the user would cast a attack much like heartbeat only the weapons themselves would fill the area around the user with slashes. All of this sounded powerful and I thought there was more only to finally notice the walls around me closing in. I had read to much and failed to realize the scroll was keeping a trap off I tried to place the scroll back where it was originally but it didn't stop the trap in fact the scroll was pulled into a box that sealed itself and descended into the floor. The walls were getting close enough that I didn't have any more room to move then I remembered the skill of how I could warp somewhere safe. If I was hurt it would knock me out but I wonder if I was healthy. I did my best to copy what the scroll said to do and found myself suddenly falling into what seemed like a black misty puddle. It wasn't wet but I felt something all around me as all I could see was black. Then above me I could see a hole, a area where the blackness around me spilled out leaving a black fog to hide the hole. I grabbed the edges and climbed out and found myself in the courtyard of the clan. The area wasn't full but I could still see three figures. Two where on the floor however and one was looking towards me.

"So you were only here to distract me while he got to the scroll" Zed said.

"Looks like our mission was a failure" Shen said looking up towards me. He was hurt but not dead. Most likely going to die if no one helped him soon. I shifted my gaze to Zed as I drew my sword and dagger.

"Come Zed, Let's see who is fake and who is real" I taunted. Zed stood there and began to laugh "Very well, I shall show you true shadow" he said as he readied his blades. We both stood there ready to attack in the slightest moment. Then I grinned and chuckled a little. I felt my body part from the one in front of me as my body took a misty black fog. From what the scroll said, I was invisible to everyone but myself. I moved forwards a little and made the clone of me that Zed was seeing make a false move. Zed jumped on the opportunity as he full out attacked the clone. I got a view of all his skills. He first made a clone made of shadow appear in front of me as both him and the close threw those shuriken at the clone. Then both he and the shadow spun around after he swapped places with the shadow.

"Your a fool for betraying me Blade" He said as the thrusted one of his arm blades into the closes chest. I could hear Shen give a shocked gasp to my attack but groan as he put his hand over a wound on his midsection. However I was completely fine.

"And your a fool for exposing yourself Zed" I said as I appeared from the misty form and attack him. Since he was wide open he couldn't block the first attack as I slashed across his back with my sword. As I did this he turned and almost blocked my dagger as it moved to stab him. However he disappeared in front of me as him and three other figures seemingly slashed me. I didn't feel any pain as Zed moved away from me. I approached him for a moment and was about to throw shadow daggers but then a large amount of pain pulsed through my body as I spat up blood. This caused me to fall to one knee as Zed moved in to attack again. This time he moved to attack the real me not a clone. I couldn't muster the energy of creating another so I prepared myself for his attack. He threw his shuriken again and I countered it with my dagger as they both clashed and fell to the floor only to disappear. He rushed forwards and swung to attack me and I did the same. For now this was a game of countering. He would move to attack from the right and I would counter by blocking with my sword and then attempt to stab him with my dagger only for it to be blocked. He warp behind me with his shadow and both of them would spin but I would use heartbeat and dash away. He would attack with his shurikens and I would counter with my daggers. We were rather even however even was not what I needed. The whole fight my adrenaline was running but not as high as it could be. In fact I felt a new height could be reached from the amount of power hidden inside me.

"Alright lets get serious" I said out loud "Living Shadow I know you can hear me, If you wish to prove yourself now is the time". At first I didn't hear any response and neither did Zed.

He began to laugh "The living shadow does not take orders, you should know this as host". He was mostly right, but the Living Shadow had to take my orders thanks to Sona and her seal. Then all in one moment the power hidden away in me was released. I could feel the power pulsing across me, It felt like my body was stiff with it and black sparks flew off my body. I dropped my sword and dagger as the power charged higher and higher. Zed spoke up "The Living Shadow no longer wants you as host" he said as he charged with three other figures again. He struck me with all three figures and attacked me multiple times. This time I felt no pain afterwards, The wounds quickly sealed up and now I started shaking. Then I lost control of my body and the Living Shadow took control. I could still feel my body but I couldn't move it anymore. I saw and felt strange black blades appear on my skin as they stuck out from my arms, legs and back. Then somehow the black sparks flying off me were throw off as the Living Shadow spread my arms wide flinging them off.

"W-What is this" Zed said as he stepped back.

Then in the dark growling voice of the Living Shadow I responded "The Living Shadows power".

My arms crossed in front of me as I leaned forwards and a surge of energy started to pool in my back. Slowly from the corner of my eyes I could see Black blades creating what looked like wings around me. Then all in one moment the energy surged and blasted out. But not before The Living Shadow spoke two more words "Unholy silence". With the sound of wind and metal the wings made of blades bursted and started whurling around me slashing the area around me along with anyone in it. Zed was close enough to me to be attacked and I could see he was looking around for me. I must be hidden in all the black bladed slashes. He was looking to much as the blades cut him all across his body. Armour flew of as he was eventually pushed away. Then just as he was about to get out of the area filled with slashes the blades stopped in mid air made a small explosion of black mist sending Zed to the floor. I wasn't sure if he was alive or not, because just after that I had regained control of my body and passed out.


	29. Chapter 28 Repair

Chapter 28. Repair

I opened my eyes to see nothing but black. My first thought was that I wasn't still in the fight, my second was that I must be back where Shen took me last time. I didn't bother to move, my head hurt to much to want to even consider moving. I slowly checked to see if I could still control my body. Making sure I still had feeling in my fingers and move think for myself was the first thing I did. Then after I was sure I was ok I slowly lifted myself up only to find the I could still feel my arms and legs but they were almost entirely bandaged. Any sudden movements sent a jolt of pain through me and anything that required me to stretch my arms or legs hurt as well. I learned this the hard way as I tried to lower myself down from the trapdoor and huge jolt of pain shot through me causing me to lose my grip and crash into the floor. I with I could say the chair I landed on broke my fall but it did more damage if anything since I broke it as I landed on it. After a loud groan of pain I lifted myself up again. I could hear footsteps of someone running just outside the door and before long I could see Shen standing there looking over my pained state.

"You really shouldn't move. Your going to have to take more time with your actions" He said as he wrapped one of my arms around the back of his neck.

"What happend to me" I asked sternly.

"Your body couldn't handle the stress the Living Shadow send through it and it gave in" He said as he stood me up "Your body will recover but the power of the Living Shadow won't speed it up".

I sighed and adjusted myself so I could move comfortably "How long will it take" I asked.

"A few days at best, at worst five months" Shen said as we started to move forward.

"Wont Zed find me within that time" I asked.

Shen looked away in shame "He was able to get away... even with all your suffering we still couldn't catch him". I sighed in disappointment, That just means that he won't stop hunting me. Now I have both him and the noxians after me. We kept moving until we got a the room below us. He slowly let me down to sit on a chair sitting me in front of a large table with a nothing on it other then a few papers on the opposite side of me.

"I won't ask you to join us Blade, but I want to make sure you don't teach others your power" he said as he sat across from me "I don't want you to turn out like Zed".

I chuckled lightly and shook my head a little "The man had my interest up to what you told me, I don't need power if I have the Living Shadow. Giving people my advantage would be stupid".

Shen sighed to my response as he turned his attention to the papers in front of him. I leaned back in my chair doing to best to relax without stretching. I wont be going anywhere for a while and I already got used to my 'room' so to speak. The next few days were slow but eventually I started walking about and went outside to walk around the town. I started slowly training my body again and I could use my weapons to some degree now. Today however I was asked to meet with Ahri, Shen said she was asking about me again. She said she wanted to eat out so we found a decent tavern.

"How is your body holding up" Ahri asked. Since I was stuck here for the while I started to see Ahri and Sona. I found it a bit strange how I havn't seen Que however. I'd imagine I would have seen her from how much I would walk around the town.

"I should be fully healed around the end of next weak. That's what Shen said at least" I said before taking a drink of my glass.

"Are you planning on leaving Ionia once your healed? I'll be lonely without you" She teased.

I sighed in annoyance as I finished drinking and leaned back into my chair. I had no real reason to stay here but I didn't have a reason to leave either. I could get used to living here I'm sure but the real problem was Zed. He will come after me and Shen for sure so if I could split his forces by leaving it would be easier on me... and Shen, I suppose.

"I don't have a reason to stay and if I did Zed would come after me eventually" I responded.

"Hmm that is true... and I don't think we should rely on your power if it hurts you" She said disappointed.

She was going to speak up but what with how the conversation was going I knew what she was going to say "No you can't leave with me, you would only be a problem for me". Over the past few days Ahri has been bothering me more and more just talking with me. I've stopped drinking alcohol in case I had another situation like the fight with the bandits. The tree lighting on fire was a good signal and a few people followed the smoke and found the bandits. From what I heard no one survived. I slowly lowered my glass and could see Ahri making a pouting face at me. I sighed and ignored it as I continued to eat.

Three days later Sona wanted to talk (Or to her extent of talking) to me. I met up with her at the inn and she greeted me at the door she started to write on a pad again 'I'm sorry if this caused any problems for you' it said.

"I don't do very much since my body won't let me do very much" I said.

She kind of jerked back as she wrote something on the pad again 'Are you alright? What happened? Should you be here?'.

I sighed in annoyance, just because I'm hurt doesn't mean I can't interact with others. "I'm find, I came here didn't I. I wouldn't have if it would have only hurt" I responded annoyed.

She looked at me worried and eventually calmed down 'I wanted to take you to one of my shows. I'm curious to see if you can connect with my music like you did before'.

I was a little curious as to what she meant "What do you mean".

She turned back to her pad and held it up 'I was playing a specific tune to match your attitude and mood, people tend to open up a little more after I do something like that. I want to see if it will work with you as well'. Interesting was all I thought.

"Whatever lets go then" I said turning to walk out the door.

It didn't take to long to get to get to where she was playing. It seem rather alright, she had a little stage and there was a large amount of people once we got there. I got hostile stares arriving with her and before long I climbed up onto the beams ahead and waited for the show to start. Everyone found a seat not much longer after I arrived and anyone who couldn't find a open seat stood up. More people filled the room until every space was taken. One of the workers blew out a few candles to make abeyance and before long Sona started playing. The tune sounded just like it did the first time I heard it. My foot still bounced to the music on it's own which I still found strange. I didn't waste time on it as I scanned the crowd to see all eyes and ears pointing to Sona. She would occasionally look up at me to see if I had the same look and I caught her stare a few times and before long she stopped checking looking a little sad. I thought nothing would change but the tunes but then I saw a few people leave and more people pour in. One precise guy looked strange. He was trying to avoid being seen and I bet if I wasn't up here I wouldn't have seen him. He was moving through the crowd without disturbing people and eventually I caught the glimpse of a shine just behind him. He had a weapon. From what I saw it looked like he was going to attack Sona. I thought over what I would do about it. I didn't owe her anything and she didn't owe me anything either. Though I suppose I might owe her for locking the Living Shadow inside me down but was that really worth a favour? I thought it over and came to this conclusion. She was my acquaintance, I knew her and she knew me. Whether she counted me as a friend didn't matter to me but I do know that she isn't no one to me. I suppose if I make it hard to become a acquaintance of mine I might as well protect them as well... With that thought out of my head I drew my dagger and waited for him to be closer to Sona. I wasn't directly above her but I was rather close so it would be easier to take him down if I waited for him to get into a clear area. Then all at once he climbed up onto the stage and music stopped and I dropped down. Sona backed into the wall behind he as the man held up a knife. With a loud crash I landed on the mans shoulders knocking him to the ground without much effort. I raised a dagger of my own and plunged it into the back of his neck. With the faint sound of metal cutting past flesh the silence was broken and everyone realized what happened. I stood up in pain from moving to fast and wiped the blood off my dagger with my coat before sheathing it. I took a moment to see if Sona was fine and rushed out of the tavern.

Two days later I got a letter from Sona thanking me and apologizing to me as well. I didn't think much of it and just folded it up before tossing it into the fire. I don't need thanks from anyone from doing anything anymore. I don't care... I don't _want_ thanks anymore.

It was around the end of the day a few days later and I didn't feel anymore pain in or on my arms. When I took the bandages off my arm has a few strange lines of discoloration along my arms. It was the red that you see after having something pressed against you for a while only it didn't go away. I passed it off as I made sure everything worked still. My arms could keep up with my swift jabs and I still handled my sword and dagger perfectly fine. My plan for tomorrow was simple, find something to do outside of town.


	30. Chapter 29 Job troubles

Chapter 29. Job troubles

I stretched my arms and legs out to get the stiffness out of them. I had stayed in this household longer then I would have liked. Now that I was fully healed I had to get back to the mainland, however I was out of gold and I'm currently staying with Shen at no cost. I had to find work, and the only thing I'm good at is killing. My first thought was to try for an assassination but then I thought how suspicious that would seem. My next thought was to do mercenary work and after thinking it over that seemed to be my best option. Todays goal was simple, look around for some mercenary work, I think it should be easy with all the taverns around. They tend to have boards put up with jobs on them, sometimes even the job giver themselves are in the tavern. I lift myself up from the floor and got dressed before jumping down the trapdoor. I had gotten used to the darkened room, Shen said the dark helped the Living Shadow inside me heal and 'improve' me. The only thing I've noticed is the red marks along my arms. They remind me of when you have something pressed against your arm for to long and it leaves a mark, however the marks didn't disappear any they seemed to 'shaped' to be marks. I ignored it for now and continued down to the front door. The house Shen stayed in was unusual, to me at least. It had paper walls and removable mats of ceilings. It works, I suppose... I didn't see Shen on my way out, in fact I didn't see any other Kinkou members that lived there either. Maybe they had a mission, nothing to do with me. I didn't find myself to be hungry so I didn't bother to grab anything. I walked out the front door and started walking. I plotted out what taverns I wanted to go to. I've been around town since Ahri wanted to talk so much we would visit different taverns. She would alway avoid one topic now that I think about it, what her 'occupation' was. Whenever I brought up the topic she would just brush it off or say 'It's not important' which was very strange. I kept that in mind as I walked into the first taverns.

The tavern I walked into was a quiet one on the edge of the town. Not a lot of people came here since they didn't sell alcohol. Food was good though. I turned my attention to the wooden board they had next to the entrance and looked over it. Most of the board was covered in papers from jobs, which is good. I scanned the board for the job of my choice. Lost animal... Thieves... Lost jewelry... Repair work? I was almost at the end of the board and I didn't find anything. I sighed lightly and walked out, but not before the owner said 'have a good day'. The next tavern I wanted to visit was a bit of a walk from the first tavern but I don't mind walks. Most of the time I find my idea of far away to be either walking to another town or sailing across the sea. Walking from one side of a town or city to the other didn't seem far to me. I kept moving through the crowds of people and houses and eventually I found the tavern I was looking for. It was much much more active then the other taverns since it was one of the biggest. It was also the one where I first saw Sona. I walked in to hear the sounds of laughter and clanking glasses. As usual, the place was packed. Most of the people in the Tavern seemed to be foreign, I found that Ionians don't drink alcohol as much as others do. That doesn't mean they don't but it's something I noticed from going to taverns. I turned my attention to the board next to the bar. It didn't have anything different from the other board only this one had no space for more jobs. I did my best not to bother anyone as I moved through the crowd of people and looked over the job list. This time I found plenty of jobs I would be willing to take except they were all local. Most of them were actually playing guard duty or escort, I suppose the bandit clans are a problem. I finished up with the board coming up with nothing again and did my best to leave the crowded tavern. I spent most of the day going from tavern to tavern looking over the boards they had and never found a job out of the area. I had just walked out of the last tavern I planned on looking in and night was almost here. I sighed heavly, I was tierd and now my stomach was yelling at me to eat something. My coat was starting to feel heavier then it should and my weapons weighed down on me. I started walking though I wasn't sure where to go. I could alway trace back my steps but right now I just wanted to wander. My mind was exhausted from being used to read page after page after page. I was also occasionally called out by the odd drunk brute.

I wandered around up to the point when I had reached the other end of the town. The end I was on was something of a cliff looking over the forested area ahead. It was a nice sight to see but I was to tierd to really care. I sat down on the ground and tried to focus on breathing to get my energy back. Soon it will be night and I'll get my energy from the Living Shadow. I closed my eyes for a minute to get my energy back. Focus... Breath... let the feeling in your body rest and return stronger. That all I thought for the longest time only to be interrupted by the sound of someone running. My first thought was to ignore it but then the thought of it being one of Zed's men crossed my mind and I shot up instantly. I drew my sword and pointed it where the footsteps came from. However it wasn't one of Zeds men, in fact it wasn't even a man.

"B-Blade, are you ok" Que said shocked.

I sighed letting my body drop to the floor, that took all the energy I had "You again" I spat.

"You look like you could use some help" Que said walking up to me.

She was about to reach for my arm to help me up but I moved my arm before she could "Leave me alone, you don't owe me anything and I don't owe you anything". Thats right, she still thinks she owes me. That was before I even knew about the Living Shadow. I wonder what she would do if I was like this back then.

"Don't be so difficult, I'm here to help" She said as she grabbed my arm with both her hands and pulled me up.

I pushed her away as I got up and she stumbled backwards "I don't want your help, leave me alone" I said. I was starting to get mad.

"Why? Why won't you let me help you. Are you like this to everyone or just because I owe you" She spat. I could see it in her eyes, she was genuinely mad about that.

"Because I can last on my own. People are just liabilities to me if they cant defend themselfs" I replied.

"I can handle myself, you just don't want to let others know your weak" She spat. Weak? I'm not going to lie when I saw here here in Ionia for the first time she seemed like the cheerful kind that couldn't harm or even talk back to anyone. I was a little surprised when she called me weak but I didn't let it show for very long.

"I'm weak, so that would make you strong? Ironic coming from someone who was saved by a weakling" I said as I sheathed my sword.

I could tell she was about to get fed up, then hopefully she would leave "Fine if I'm so weak then lets fight" She said with a grin.

I won't lie, when I heard that all I did was start laughing "A fight? Between me and you?" I said chuckling.

She looked at me with a glare "If I win you come with me, but if you win I'll leave you alone from now on" she said.

I knew better then to underestimate so I calmed myself down and started to focus on fighting. I was still weakened so this will take a lot out of me. I drew my sword again and stepped away from her "Fine with me" I said as I removed the last trace of my smirk. She stepped away from me and held one of her hands out. I waited to see what she was doing and eventually the fire from the torches around us started to stream towards her hand. After enough fire had been gathered it started to take form and turned into a long spear. The spear was unique, its entire pole was brown with golden enhancements across it. The spearhead was also unique, it waved a little once it juts from the pole but quickly turns to a barbed tip. The bottom of the spear also had what looked like a blue gem. She spun the spear around in her hand before holding it with hold hands pointing it at me.

"First person to give in loses" She said looking at me with a glare. I sighed deeply and drew my dagger getting ready to fight.

"I want you to remember this is your fault" I said with a glare of my own.

=====Author notes=====

Sorry for missing so many days but I ended up breaking my mouse and only just got a new one today. It's really cool though, it lights up and stuff. But yeah thats what happens, I'll do my best to get back onto writing but I'm actually on a writers block, my I have the major points in the story thought out but how to connect them is a bit... tricky... Thanks for understanding-blade6309


	31. Chapter 30 Burning Shadows

Chapter 30. Burning Shadows

For the longest time we just stood there waiting to see who would attack first. She had her spear pointing at me and my sword was in front of me pointing down with my dagger pointing away from my chest. She was looking over my weapons and my stance while I was letting the anticipation rise in me. It would help since I don't have much energy and I can't afford to lose this. I didn't want to kill her so I avoided listening to the adrenaline pumping into me. I was starting to have second thoughts. As if she had read my mind she dashed forwards once I first had a second thought and sent he spear forwards with a thrust. Spears are long weapons, you don't need to be very close to deal damage and you can keep people away. However they are very easy to deflect the farther they attack, this was one of those cases. Her spear was aimed for my chest so I spun along the spear and pushed it away with my dagger. I was about to dash forwards but she had already brought the spear back and was about to thrust again. I readied myself for the attack by bringing up my sword however the attack never came. Instead she hit the gem on the bottom of spear against the ground, breaking it open. The fire around us moved towards the gem pieces and reformed it on the bottom. Then with the strings of fire she pointed it at me sending them flying towards me. I dived out of the way of the fire but it just tracked me and followed my movements. I started to dash to keep it away all the while Que was taking random thrusts at my movements either causing me to dive over them or roll. This time she swung upwards causing me to stop, and because I stopped the fire caught up and tied my feet to the ground. I struggled against the fire, it didn't burn but it didn't budge either and I could see Que ready to attack me. She took a step back and held the spear behind her then with one movement she spun once then the second spin she swung sending a wave of fire towards me. With no way to dodge I held my sword and dagger in front of my arms and moved my arms in front of my chest and head. The wave passed through me sending me backwards but since I was tied to the ground I couldn't move forcing me to take the full brunt of the attack. The other effect was a strong pain across my chest. My sword blocked most of the damage but I had a large gash across my chest that felt like it was on fire. After the attack the fire that had me tied down disappeared into the ground and I stumbled backwards. Que noticed this and gave up her fighting attitude for a moment "Do you want to stop? I don't want to hurt you" she said.

All I did was start chuckling then once I was finished with my laughing fit I said "Then why are you fighting".

She stepped back for a moment unsure of what to say but then she took her stance again and replied "Because I must".

I took a step forwards and felt my blood spill out a little as I took my stance "I fight because I can" I said. She had a strange look of surprise and fear all in one, surly she would have assumed I wasn't with the Noxians back at the bandit camp right? She shook the look from her face and readied herself again. I was the first to attack this time as I sent three daggers seemingly out of nowhere at her. She was able to block two but the third hit her in the shoulder. She was about to pull it out but it disappeared in a small cloud of black mist. I moved forwards a few steps "I'm not holding back anymore, my power wont let me" I said "Believe me when I say this, I wasn't always like this. But my past self is dead now leave me be".

She looked at me confused for a moment "I believe there is good in anyone, just because you have a lust for power doesn't mean your a lost cause".

The words stuck to me for a moment, so there are people like that. At first I thought of people like that as kind and forgiving but since the incident at the orphanage I learned they were just people. Since the owner herself was must like Que. "Your wasting your time, I'm going to give you one chance to back down" I said.

I simply replied with her pointing her spear at me a thrusting even though I was to far away to hit. My reply was simple "I'm not holding back now". The adrenaline was pumping in my veins it has been since the fight started but I didn't want to use it. I had no real reason to kill her since all she was is annoying to me. That didn't seem like a reason worth getting my weapons bloodied, it's the same reason why the drunken brutes tonight got away with just a stab wound. The adrenaline the Living Shadow was giving me would make up for my hunger and fatigue. With a smirk and a small chuckle I disappeared leaving a clone of me behind as I moved behind Que. I made the clone make a stupid approach as it charged he with both sword and dagger. She thrusted forwards and the clone ducked under the attack. The clone was almost within weapons reach when she spun around and swung her spear in a wide arch knocking both the clone and me back a little. The clone disappeared and I couldn't capitalize on the opening due to me spitting blood. At first she was unsure of what to do since I just disappeared but she looked towards the sound of me coughing blood. She was wide eyed and I think I could see tears welling up in her eyes but I took that as weakness as I forced myself to my feet. Currently all my energy was adrenaline otherwise I would have passed out already. I could hear my heartbeat in my head and feel it across my body as my damaged body battled a neverending fight with pain and fatigue. I didn't feel the pain of either of the slashes, I had lost too much blood and gone numb. I knew if I didn't get help soon I would die so I wanted to finish this up quickly... Why did I want to avoid her help so much? She's clearly able to handle herself but I have a feeling in my gut that she will be the death of me. No, I had to fight back. My only options are to catch her off guard, head on attacks end with me getting attacked. My other option is to flee but with the amount of blood my losing she could easily find me. I sheathed my dagger and readied my damaged body for an attack. I held my sword across my body as the right side of my body faced her. She simply waited for me to attack spear in hands. I used my familiar attack heartbeat as I dashed past her slashing across her body and landing on the other side of her. The effect happened in this order, First the force of the attack caused my wounds to widen sending blood onto the ground. Second my sword breaks in two pieces with the second piece flying off the cliff of the lookout into the forest. Finally I fall to the ground from my lack of energy. After a moment I force myself to roll onto my back only to see a strange light near Que. She turned to me and I could see it was a large wall of fire. She must have remembered the attack from the dungeon. I couldn't make a comment if I wanted to. I had lost to much blood and in the fight. My vision faded with my last sight being of Que causing her spear to disappear into fire.


	32. Chapter 31 Don't Leave

Chapter 31. Don't leave

Darkness... for the longest time all I could see was darkness... Was I dead? I couldn't tell... All I could see was black. I tried to move my body but nothing happend. I tried to speak but no voice came. All I could do was look at the darkness around me. Finally the darkness gave way and showed me a small blurry image of a man. I couldn't tell who it was and I couldn't hear what he was saying. He had walked into a store, from the looks of it, it was a clothing store and placed money on the counter. After a little while he left the store and the darkness swallowed me again. A few moments later another image came into view of the same man walking up to a store with a bag. He placed the bag on the table and opened it enough for the clerk to see. I couldn't quite tell what it was. The man said something but all I saw was his lips move and he took the bag. The man dropped a few coins on the counter and walked out. Then after taking a few steps out of the store he stopped moving and disappeared in a black cloud of smoke. The last thing I remember was realizing that the area around him was piltover.

I felt the steady movement of my breathing and realized I was awake. I opened my eyes and I was attacked by the suns rays of light. It stung my eyes and caused me to move my arm over my eyes. After my eyes adjusted I looked around to try to figure out my situation. I was currently in a bed shirtless in a wood room. My coat and sheaths were across from me on the other side of the room and the door was closed. There was also a window wide open beside the bed I was in. I tried to move only to feel a light pain on my chest. Looking down I saw two large lines of stitching across my chest with dried blood bandages. I wasn't sure where I was but perhaps I was taken to a doctor by Que... The fight was foggy, I don't remember much of it other then getting beaten. I slowly got up from the bed and moved to retrive my equipment. I had everything here but my sword and my shirt. My sword was nowhere to be found but in my old shirts place was a plain black shirt. I didn't question it to much, my old shirt was ripped to shreds anyways. My coat was the same way but I could stitch it up since the material was thicker. I put on the shirt along with my sheaths and knives. I took my time to make sure I could move fine before I put my coat on drawing my dagger as quickly as I could at the time to see what I could and couldn't do. In the end I could do just about everything but what I didn't try I suppose. I put of coat on to find everything still in it's place. I was about to move for the window but since I didn't know where I was I thought I should use the door, I wasn't killed while unconscious after all and whoever took care of me should still be here. I sighed and I threw the hood on my coat over my head and walked out the door. I opened the door to see a rather long hallway with two doors on each side of the one I opened as well as two across with a staircase at the end of the hallway. I quickly but quietly closed the door behind me and started to move downstairs. My first thought was that I was at the Inn but the decor and indoors seemed different. I moved towards the stairs and started made sure to looked ahead before climbing down. I reached the floor below and I could hear the sound of someone cooking. Since it was in another room I did my best to stay as quiet as I could, I didn't want to bother anyone and I had to get back to finding myself a assignment. However luck wasn't on my side today as a woman opened a door next to the staircase and looked to see me.

"Oh my, you shouldn't be up yet" the woman said. The woman's tone was very soft, not quiet but still soft. I took a defencive stance and stared at the woman. She seemed to be a normal woman, she had short white hair and strange golden eyes along with a slender figure. She wore a long green dress along with a small frilly white hat. She took a step forwards and I took one back, all she did was shake her head. She mumbled something to herself that I couldn't hear and took a deep breath before looking dead at me.

"Your wound isn't fully healed yet, if you move around your going to tear it open and make it take longer to heal. I'm not here to hurt you I'm the one who fixed you up after all" She ended that with a slight pride filled nod. Not only did I not know where I was I didn't know who had stitched me up or how I got here.

"Who are you" I asked bluntly.

"Me? I'm Sylph Kardessa" She replied with a smile "What about you?".

I tiled my head away slightly before answering "Blade".

"Blade? What about your last name?" She asked.

"I don't know my last name" I said. The Living Shadow had told me my last name but it's best if I stick to my first name, it will make it easier to avoid getting caught doing crimes.

"How did I get here" I followed up.

"If were going to have a conversation can we do it in the kitchen, I only came to see what all the ruckus was about" She said turning around and walking back that way she came in. Ruckus? I was silent though... I sighed at the thought and followed her. Before I was in something like a living room since it had couches and chairs next to a small fireplace. Now I was in a large kitchen with various stations and foods around, I was genuinely impressed.

"Now then" She said to catch my attention "You got here since my daughter brought you here. She said she found you on the street cut up by one of the bandit clans".

"Your daughter?" I asked.

"Lovely girl, a bit single minded but she's honest" she said as she went into a back room "You looked like you were at deaths door once you got here, I'm glad your alright. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear your ok as well".

My thoughts drifted for a bit but eventually my mind came back to reality as I could hear the sound of a door opening.

"Mom I'm back" I could hear the voice of a girl coming from the living room. The girls voice sounded like she was still young and just as the thought passed my mind and young girl ran into the kitchen, stopping dead in her tracks when she saw me.

Since she had stopped moving I could get a better look at who ran in. The girl looked 11 maybe 12 and was wearing a long sleeved grey and white shirt along with silver pants. The sleeves on he shirt widened out same with the ends of her pants. She also wore a short blue scarf.

"Ah your back, This is my youngest Rena" Sylph said as she moved. She also said something to the little girl and the expression of fear she had before vanished along with her as she ran from the room.

"I'm sorry, it's a long story but she thought you were from noxus" Sylph said as she returned to her work. I took a breath and decided I had to reason to stay any longer. I was awake now I could just find myself enough darkness and heal myself. I also had no real reason to meet the person that found me.

"I thank you for taking care of me up to this point but I have no intention of owing you anything" I said as I pushed myself off the wall I was leaning against. I took a few steps towards the door before I felt something pull me backwards.

"You can't leave yet, as a doctor it's my job to make sure everyone is healthy and take care of those who are not" She said as she pulled on my arm trying to pull me away from doorway to the living room "Your not really a burden, besides I wouldn't forgive myself if something else happened because you weren't healthy". I stopped and turned to look at her as I pulled her arms off mine. "Go help someone worth your time" I said coldly.

Then from behind me, I could hear the ever so cheery girl behind me. The very person who put me here talk behind me "Didn't I already tell you? There's good in everyone, even those who have given up on themselfs" Que said behind me.


	33. Chapter 32 I am

Chapter 32. I am...

I sighed at the response and turned around to see Que at the doorway. She was holding a large basket in her hands full of what looked like herbs. She was also wearing some else from what I last saw her in. She was currently wearing a dress much like Sylph's only she was also wearing a gold and red scarf over her neck and her dress was blue. I decided to try to talk my way out of here, otherwise I'll sneak out later tonight.

"Why did you bring me here" I asked turning around to face her.

"I couldn't let you die because of me. I also said I would help you whether you liked it or not" She said putting the basket of herbs down on the counter next to her.

"I already told you I don't want your help, it's because you didn't listen to me that I was hurt in the first place" I shot back with a cold unmoving stare.

Instead of shooting a glare back at me, her slight smile and clear eye's didn't change their expression at all "That's true but... I still don't want to feel like I need to pay you back".

I could hear slight movement behind me as Sylph finished what she was doing and took the herbs "Why do you owe him Que?" she asked as she did.

At first Que didn't seem to respond then she looked away from Sylph and I before responding "While I was out to help one of our customers I was attacked by bandits...".

Sylph's first action was to put to basket down and he second was to run up to Que and hold her in her arms... So this is family. I don't like it.

"Are you alright?!" She said slightly surprisingly.

"I'm fine now but I was on the verge of death when Blade came and saved me" She said.

"You make it sound like I went there just to rescue you" I shot back right away.

At first no one said anything but then Sylph responded with "Even if you were there to join the bandit's or kill them you still saved her".

That is true but the situation was a bit more complicated then that... "Even if I didn't save her Noxian were going to attack the camp shortly after I arrived, they would have freed her".

Sylph looked at me with downturned eye's, at least she knew that this thing seemed minor to me. However the ever so stubborn Que kept trying to convince her otherwise "But still back then you saved me and even gave me some of your rations". Out of everything I had done to make her stop helping me she still kept going thinking of other ways to keep me from leaving. I wonder why she's so persistent, Trying to help a total stranger and even then I could kill all three of them in their sleep. Que just stood there while Sylph kept cooking and I stood there waiting to see what she would say. Eventually she stopped and walked into the living room to sit down, I took this time to head up to the room I woke up in. I wasn't going to let her keep me here while she battled her inner demons to keep me here. I was about to jump from the window when my stomach made a loud gurgling noise. I didn't feel the pain from hunger because of the Living Shadow but I could still tell when I was hungry. That when my expression broke into a grin and I closed the window curtains. I could take advantage of the situation and leach from them until I find work. I could tell Shen was running out of supplies faster since I had arrived so since I deemed the Kinkou as allies I didn't want to bother them more then I had to. I sighed at my answer but kept my grin which disappeared once I heard a knock on the door. The door opened a few second later and Rena peaked out from behind the door.

"Mommy wanted me to tell you to get ready for dinner" she said before retreating, closing the door as she did.

I stretched out hearing the faint crack of my bone's loosening up. Before I moved to the door to head downstairs. I could smell the food from upstairs and I could also hear the sound of movement. However not movement you would hear a family make prior to dinner. No this movement was masked, trying to stay silent but failing. It could be one of Zed's ninja, or even the Kinkou regardless I had to find out one way or another. I slowly walked down the stairs as my eye's darted across the room scanning for shadows or weapons. I had my dagger on my but I was better offensively with a sword. I eventually stopped my eye's on the three people gathered at a table. They didn't notice me until I took a seat. I kept my eye's open for strange movement. The table had plate's in front of each person along with utensils, there was a large pot of stew along with vegetables and a large pitcher of water. Rena wouldn't wait as she grabbed herself one of the vegetables and started eating right away.

"Rena! Slow down, you'll choke on your food" Que said placing her hand in front of Rena's mouth. Sylph just chuckled happily as she began to eat as well, eventually Que followed. The three looked at me strangely when I hadn't taken any food for a while. "Are you ok Blade?" Sylph asked "I can get something else if... you...". Just as I thought, eventually Sylph stopped talking along with the sounds of Rena eating and Que was frozen in place. Shen warned me about this, paralysis poisons a favourite of the order of the shadow. I started chuckling loudly and eventually broken into maniacal laughter.

After I finished my laughing fit I stopped and sported a large grin across my face "So your here to avenge Zed" I said. As if they knew that was their time two ninja charge me from behind. "Well allow me to send you disappointed" I said as I kicked my chair back knocking me to the floor. Once I way laying on the floor I kicked upwards knocking one of the ninja into the air away from everything. Then I rolled backwards to get back onto my feet, then I picked up the chair and smashed the other ninja with it sending the ninja and pieces of the chair flying.

I drew my dagger and a few throwing knives as I stared the two ninja down. I loosened my bones and muscles before chuckling again. The ninja were the first to charge me as they did so in unison to take advantage of my single weapon. I threw a knife towards one of the ninja forcing him to move, delaying him a little giving me a opening to attack the other ninja without interruption. The ninja moved to attack me with both with arm blade's as I ducked under the attack. He followed up with another flurry of swipes and slashes that I either dodged or blocked. This only lasted for a little while however as the other ninja came in and started attacking. As he did I disappeared leaving a clone to dodge all their attacks. It would last maybe 5 seconds so I got behind one of the ninja and readied myself to attack. Just as the clone was attacked it disappeared and I reappeared behind the ninja as I grabbed him from behind and forced my dagger into his chest from his throat. The ninja clawed at my arm to pull the dagger out for a moment but I pulled the dagger and slit his throat shortly after sending a short spray of blood towards the table. I pushed the body away from me as he layed on the ground trying to plug the wide holes in his neck. However I didn't notice that the other ninja had disappeared and because of this my eyes darted around the room. However just as I turned around the ninja was to close for my to dodge so I quickly used my adrenaline to dodge the attack with heartbeat. I passed the ninja as I slashed across him doing my best to avoid his blade. Like usual the effect took a moment and with the sound of ripping metal the ninja fell. I also took a hit as I could see a large gash appear next to my stomach. I stopped for a moment to sheath my dagger and turn to the three sitting at the table. However my eye's felt heavy as I hit the ground and didn't move. I didn't pass out but the lack of food must have force my body to shut down. I could still see and breath but I couldn't move. My body was out of energy still since I hadn't eaten. So I waited for the poison to wear off the three at the table... Hopefully they will let me leave after all, I am a killer.


	34. Chapter 33 Soul

Chapter 33. Soul

I Didn't move, I couldn't. All I could do was lay there. My body was out of energy but my mind was still awake. I just had to wait a little bit. So I wait... and wait... and wait... after long enough I could hear the sound of chair's moving. Since I was face down I couldn't see very well but I did see two chairs being pushed back. From what chair's moved I could see the Rena and Sylph had moved. I could also see that Que was still sitting down, in fact she wasn't moving at all. Then she slowly got up and moved towards me.

"Y...Your going to get up... right" I could hear Que looking down on me. I couldn't do anything other then lightly breath and look around.

I could faintly hear her whisper "Not again" before I could feel something dripping onto me. At first I thought it was blood but then I could hear Que sobbing. She rolled me onto my back and eventually I could looked around again. At first the only thing I could see was the blinding light but eventually Que's crying face came into focus. She eventually saw my eye's moving and her crying stopped into a large smile of relief.

"Mom quickly! He's still alive!" She yelled. Shortly after I could feel another set of hands lift me from my arms while Que carried me from my legs. I could see Rena running up with something as well. They both carried me into the room I was in before and I could see Rena had brought a small case that once she opened it revealed a large set of medical tools. After I was set down Que moved to the back of the room while Sylph and Rena started to deal with my wounds. The one from my fight with Que ripped from Heartbeat and I still had the one from the ninja. Sylph was the one doing most of the work as she lifted my shirt to see all the slashes across my chest and waist. She started pulling out the ripped stitches one by one while Rena cleaned up any blood spilling out of me. Sylph pulled out a thin needle and thread and began to close my wounds up. She looked up to see if I was prepared for the pain since I was still awake but all see saw was my blank expression. She finished on one of my slashes and put the needle down taking a small bottle and cloth. She poured the liquid inside the bottle onto the cloth and started daping my wound. Must have been disinfection since it started to sting once she started to clean my wound. She did the same thing with my other two wounds, closing them then cleaning them. Once she finished with that she brought out three large rolls of bandages. Both Que and Rena sat me up while Sylph wrapped the bandages around my wounds. Once she finished she pulled my shirt carefully over my bandages and she laid me down.

"Do your best not to move this time" She said with a sigh "I'll make something else for you to eat". Everyone but Que left the room, she stood by the window for a while before sitting down in the chair next to her.

"I'm glad your alright Soul" She said. Soul? Who's Soul? Just as she said that she realized what she said and before storming out of the room she broke up into tears. There's more to this, isn't there...

After around an hour of boredom my body started moving, slowly but I was alive. I didn't want to rip my wound's so all I did was sit up and lean against the wall behind me. I slowly moved every part of my body to make sure blood start's to flow across my body. I could slowly feel my body move less and less sluggish and eventually I could move as fast as I could in I was 'Healthy'. Not long after I could hear a knock at the door.

"Blade, Are you awake?" I could hear Sylph knocking. I didn't bother responding since I had a feeling that even if I did respond she would walk in.

The door slowly opened showing Sylph walk in with a tray of food "Oh good you are awake". She moved next to me a played the tray down on the table next to me and sat down in one of the chair's next to it. For a while we both just say there, I was staring at her trying to see what she wanted while she looked down at the ground uneasy.

"Say..." she spoke up "Do you like Que".

"No, she annoys me" I responded coldly, while she looked up at me in surprise.

"Most of the time she bother's me saying she 'owes' me while I said she doesn't" I followed up.

"She would do that..." Sylph said quietly.

"So much so that she decided to fight me to decide if she will leave me alone from then on or not" I said "It wasn't much of a fair fight in the first place. I was out of energy from looking for work all day".

"So it wasn't bandits that attacked you?" Sylph asked.

"No, it was Que" I replied. We sat there in silence for a moment but after a minute or two Sylph got up and walked over to the door.

"Be sure to get some rest after you eat" She said before opening the door.

However just before she left "I have a question" I spoke up.

She stopped and turned to face me "What is it Blade?" she asked.

I pushed myself from the wall behind me and looked over towards her "Que stayed for a little bit longer after you and Rena left. She stormed out after saying something" I followed up.

Sylph was looking at me curious now "What would that be" She asked.

I didn't break eye contact as I asked "Does she know someone named Soul?". A mix of horror and surprise shot through Sylph as she stepped backwards in fear. Then before I could ask what wrong she stormed out much like Que slamming the door behind her. Such a major change in her mood... I looked over at the food left behind. Just a basic food tray with a salad, a slab of ham and a sandwich. I took hold of the sandwich and started eating but I couldn't help but wonder why everyone was reacting the way they did.

Since it was the middle of the night and my energy had returned to me I decided to take a look around the area. I got up from the bed and blew out the candle next to the bed. After that moved over to the door and slowly looked in the hall to make sure no one was there, more specifically Que wasn't around. I moved into the hall making sure to slowly close the door behind me. Slowly I made my way to the stair case and snuck down the stairs. I found the entire floor dark with no candles being lit. I slowly moved through the room making sure not to bump into anything along the way to the front door. Once I reached the front door I quickly opened it and dashed out closing it behind me. I took a look around, I was in the middle of a field and at the edge of the field was a forest. There was also a small pond along with the sound of wind rustling through the trees. The wind carried another noise however, the sound of crying. Someone was crying nearby. Curious I moved towards the noise and eventually found the source and found Rena crying next inside a small cave. I slowly moved up towards her and eventually she saw me and did her best to stop crying. She just looked at me for a while, All I did was wait for her to stop. She had the look like she wanted to say something to me once she saw me so I waited. Maybe I could get an answer from her about this Soul character.

Finally she stopped crying and caught her breath "You look a lot like him... I can see why Que replaced you with him" She said.

"Like who" I asked.

"Our brother... Soul"


	35. Chapter 34 Never forget

Chapter 34. Never forget

"Your brother?" I asked.

Rena got off the ground and brushed off her nightgown before respond "Our brother died a few years ago along with our father".

"All of Ionia was once attacked by Noxian forces. Both Soul and our father were warriors for Ionia" Rena said in a shaky voice "When the news of their deaths arrived we were all shocked and heartbroken but Que what shattered".

I was starting to get interested "How so".

"She would act like nothing had happened and that Soul and father were still alive. She was very close with our brother and father. She would set the table for 5 instead of 3 and whenever we told her they had died she would just point and say. 'What do you mean? They are right there'. Eventually she couldn't keep the illusion up and she would run away. Whenever she came back she would be beaten up from traveling and whenever we would try to help her she would attack us" Rena went on.

Looks like Que isn't all she says she is...

"Not long ago she came back more beaten up then ever but... she had changed. Her attitude and behaviour had changed. She wasn't hitting us and she wouldn't run away anymore. Me and mother thought she was sick but when we asked what happened, she would just chuckle with a smile and say. 'You will see'..." Rena and I both went quiet for a minute before she asked "Blade I know you don't want to stay, but can you please do it for just a little longer. We need to bring her back to reality. She's only using you in place of Soul".

Rena began crying again while I just stood there thinking. I quickly put everything together in my mind. At first I thought it was a stupid drug called love but now I see it's actually something worse. When I saved her and helped her I must have triggered her memory to go back to when Soul was alive. She was alway nearby on the way to noxus now that I think about it... alway beside or behind me. I had originally thought she was just scared of the noxians but now I see it was more then that. Then once I got to Ionia she used the idea of 'I owe you' to bring me to her family and eventually replay Soul with me in her mind. So this would be a mental problem...

"I have a idea but you're going to need to help me as well" I said looking down at Rena.

Rena wiped away some fresh tears and did her best to look back at me "We need to make sure she doesn't go look for another replacement but we also need to bring her back to reality, correct?"

Rena nodded and I continued "Now then, I'm currently being hunted by two groups of people, the noxians and a clan known as the Order of the Shadow. I wont be able to leave alone unless someone comes with me or I leave at night. I'm going to need you to find someone from either group and lure them here. Then I can fake my death which should snap her out of her trance"

Rena kept nodding "But in return..." I continued "I want you to also look for something for me, I'm looking for a way off this island that would be profitable. If your find a job posting for something off Ionia hold onto it and I'll help" I said with a sigh.

The plan would work if everything went as planned, that is assuming Que is in the state I think she's in. With the look of determination Rena wiped the last of her tears and nodded.

"I'm sorry you got caught in this mess Blade, I'll do my best to find you what you need" She said as she started to go back into the house, leaving me to my thoughts.

I could always try to find on of them myself but then I would also have to look for a job posting. If I can get someone else to do that and set up then all I really need to do it wait. I started to move out into the forest being sure to keep track of which way I came from. I slowly made my way through the dark forest looking for a town. My goal was to try to find a place to buy a new sword... or steal one. It took some time but eventually I found a town and started moving through the streets. Looking over the stores and stalls more of them had closed by now. The only real noise you could hear was either the crackle of the torches or of the drunken people at the taverns. I speed up my pace and eventually found myself at the other end of the town. A large open field was at the edge of town. It seemed to be almost untouched by anyone in the town. Across the field was a large lake with a river leading into the sea nearby. I could see few animals around the lake including a fox that was staring me down with it's pack. I grinned slightly at the challenge but turned to head back to my 'prison'. The town was more quiet then when I first walked through it. Most of the taverns were closing and anyone to drunk was stumbling through the streets or has collapsed on the street. I kept my pace, making sure to avoid anything that seemed strange or suspicious. I couldn't fight well with my current condition. Of course with my recent luck things could never be simple as I was passing a small street and arm jutted out pulling me into the shadows in the small street. My first reaction was to pull my dagger but whoever grabbed me caught my hand in the middle of it. They also had a hand over my mouth to make sure I didn't scream.

"Keep quiet" a male voice sounded behind me "I'm not here to hurt you so drawing your blade to harm me would be foolish".

Whoever this man was had me in a lock, I couldn't do much and if I were to use my clone here I wouldn't be able to dodge his abilities. I was cautious as I pushed my dagger back into it's sheath. Then I could hear the reason he had hidden me.

"Did you find him?" A rough voice asked.

"No, he's not here. Do you think that clerk lied to us?" A female voice asked.

"I can beat it out of him if he did" The rough voice sounded.

I looked to the sounds of the voices to see two people standing where I was before I was pulled into the shadows. A tall thin girl with red hair stood next to a tall full armoured man. The girl had many knives strapped to her, she also wore leather clothing. The man on the other hand had a large axe.

"The red haired girl is Katarina. The brute is Darius, They're from Noxus sent to kill you" The voice behind me whispered.

"Alright then lets check back with the foolish clerk again, perhaps a knife at his throat will make him talk" Katarina said.

"Remember not to be reckless Katarina, Talon said he know's how to put up a fight" Darius said as they walked off.

After a few seconds the footsteps of the two echoed off and the man leg go of me. I moved drawing my dagger and turning to face a man with silver coloured armour and a strange device on his face. He had a long blade on his back that glowed slightly.

"I am Yi, master of Wuju" He said with a slight bow "You have many allies to have evaded Zed and Noxus for so long Blade".

I kept my dagger up and looked over the man a few times "Why did you do this" I asked.

"Shen asked me and many other to find you as you have been missing for many days" He responded.

Days? Wasn't I only out for a single day? "How many days" I asked.

"I believe this will mark the fourth" He responded "It was my duty to secure you and bring you back to Shen alive. If I had not helped you just now you would have surly met your end considering your condition" he said pointing at my chest.

My first thought was to go with him back to Shen to heal back to health but then I remembered how I said I would help with Que. I could also leech from their supplies instead of Shen's.

"You can tell Shen I don't need his help anymore. I've found something I need to wash my hands of" I responded about to walk away.

I could hear the noise of Yi walking behind me as I left the safety of the shadows and eventually leave me be. That went surprisingly well, dare I say it was to easy. I made my way back to the house alone making sure I wasn't being followed and covering my tracks along the way. I don't want those noxians to bother me. Eventually I reached the house and snuck in from the window. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to avoid the entrance. Something was just telling me to avoid the first floor of the building. So far I've only been kept safe from my gut feelings since they were also the Living Shadows instincts. Tomorrow I would wait to see what Rena can do and inform her of what she needs to do. This is going to be troublesome but if I can get Que off my back and find work then I'm fine with this. What a pain...

-Author notes-

It feels like forever since I last posted, geez... sorry about that. Since it's summer I don't want to do very much. It's like that feeling of you not wanting to work in school when the room is hot. I'm told it's going to get hotter in the next few days as well so hurray. Joking aside I think I'm going to change my posting schedule again. Since there's no way I can keep up with the near daily updates I think I'm going to do something a bit different. I'm going to post 3-4 times a week. Maybe 5 if I'm in the mood to write. That way I can relax avoiding the heat and still write. Another thing is I'm turning 16 on the 30th of july good for me I'm not even looking forward to it. I'll be taking that and the day after off to wallow in sorrow. Until then thanks for reading -blade6309

-Update-

09/08/2015

No I haven't died I'm just at one of the hardest writers blocks I've ever dealt with. I feel like I keep throwing in new champions like how Master Yi comes from nowhere this chapter and how Akali only helped in the attack vs Zed. I might re write this chapter and edit how everything happens but my drive is long gone. I will MAYBE finished this story by the end of the year at my current rate. Expect posts to be spaced for now, my mind is entirely blank.


	36. Chapter 35 Waiting Game

Chapter 35. Waiting Game

I woke up to the cold morning and the smell of rain. I left the window open so there was a large pool of water on the floor. I tried to go back to sleep for a few minutes but couldn't do I got up and got dressed. I slipped my clothes on and strapped my dagger's to myself before looking out the window. From how much light was behind the clouds it must have been around noon. I sighed as I slipped my overcoat on and laid back down. I didn't want to go downstairs just yet, I wanted to sort out my situation and what I should do. I arrived here around 3 weeks ago with the goal of talking with Zed about joining his order. He said his clan was built on a scroll that was made from one of the other hosts of a Living Shadow and explained how I was a host myself. He asked for me to join the order to help it grow stronger but I said I would aid it but not join it. He agreed and sent me off for a few days to prepare. In this time I met Ahri, Sona and Shen... I wouldn't call them friends, more so alleys. First I ran into Sona when I snuck into a tavern to see why so many people were crowding the place. Then after that I found another inn and stayed there only to find out Sona was staying there as well. She approached me asking to try to find a tune that would match my personality since what she was playing at the tavern did nothing to me. However all she did was find out about the Living Shadow and somehow sealed it to listen to me instead of taking control of me later. Then I met Ahri when she approached me for what I found out was some sort of life essence. I still don't understand what she meant. She started talking to me only to be interrupted by a group of bandits raiding the tavern. Me and Ahri dealt with them and tried to attack the bandits hideout only to be attacked the next day while we slept. I was able to escape with major wounds and passed out just as Shen came to help me. After I woke up Shen explained that Zed was actually trying to steal the Living Shadow from me, killing me in the process. He also said I needed to see what was in that scroll they had so we attacked Zed. I was able to sneak in and read the scroll while Shen and a female ninja named Akali attack Zed. However after I got back they couldn't beat him and I fought him. After a long stalemate I was able to beat him but passed out since the Living Shadow used it's power to beat him, draining mine. I woke up in a very damaged state, and waited to recover. While recover I decided to try to find a mercenary job that wasn't in Ionia. While doing so I ran into Que who said she wanted to take care of me but I declined. She challenged me and I lost since I was both still hurt from my fight with Zed and tierd from looking for a job the entire day. That takes me here. Now as for what I'm going to do... Maybe I could get Shen to help me with this... No he's done enough for me. Maybe Ahri or Sona? No I doubt I could find Ahri and Sona fairly busy... My best chance would be to fake my death at the hands of those noxians. Que doesn't understand my clone ability yet, I could make it look like I died only to run to safety since it was a clone. My train of thought was broken by the sound of knocking at the door.

"Blade are you awake?" I sounded like Rena was talking "Que and mommy wanted me to wake you if you're not".

All I had to do was wait for her to find me a job out of Ionia "I'm awake, what do you want".

Rena was about to open the door but I dash forwards the push it closed with my leg before she could "What" I responded again.

"Oh, t-they wanted me to wake you up since you've been sleeping all day. " She responded startled.

"Tell them I'm awake and if they need me I'll be up here" I said moving away from the door.

After a short 'Ok' I could hear her dashing down the stairs leaving me be again. I sit at the small table in the room and pull out one of my throwing daggers tracing the shape. I started to get used to the shape and put it back in one of the straps, then I moved my hand under the table focusing on the shape and weight of the dagger. I need to get used to my control over shadows. With that thought I felt something softly form in my hand and pulled it out to find a black shape in my hand. It looked like the shape of the dagger I had but it was pitch black and didn't reflect light at all so you couldn't see any detail just the shape, a pitch black smokey shape. The dagger slowly disappeared in my hand in a small cloud of black mist. I kept at this for a while, tracing the shape of a dagger then doing my best to clone it. At most I found I could only form three with practice but I don't think I would have the time to practice feeling the shape of my daggers in battle. Not unless I knew I would have to fight over and over in a long period of time. I threw the dagger at the door as someone started knocking and Que opened the door. She quickly opened it and checked the other side of the door to see the smokey black dagger sticking out of the door, then she gave me a disappointed look.

"If you were going to train you could have told me, I can show you where I train" She said looking at me saddened.

"I'll pass" I said as I held the pose I had after throwing the knife for effect.

She sighed and with a little trouble pulled it out of the door "Even if you don't want to train with me at least don't scratch up the house" She said tossing the knife to me.

I caught the knife and crushed it causing the dagger to disappear in a black puff of smoke. "What do you want" I said wanting to get to the point.

"Oh, Sylph wanted me to go buy a few things from a nearby town. I thought I'd bring you along" She said with a smile.

"For one not bring, Drag and for two why" I asked. I wasn't a fan of doing things without a reason.

Her smile slowly disappeared as I said that but quickly reappeared "But you need a new sword don't you" she said looking at my empty sheath. This was true.

Not wanting to give in just yet I rubbed my eyes trying to think of a reason not to go other then 'I don't want to' but couldn't. I sighed and got up with the sound of my boot's hitting the floor.

"Whatever" I said as I got up. I could hear a slight giggle at my defeat and I sighed knowing she had every right to. I'm not going to lie, my impression on her was only getting worse. She was annoying and had both bark and bite to back it up. On top of that I just so happened to look like her dead brother that... I cut the train of thought of since I could feel me gritting my teeth. She led the way as we left the house into the rain. She was wearing the same thing she usually does but she also had a large green cloak over it. She pulled the hood up as she stepped into the rain and I trudged through it closing my coat up. I left the straps around my waist open so I had quick access to my dagger's. The rain wasn't coming down that hard but because of the wind it made it seem worse then it was. The rain made you wet and cold while the wind kept you that way. My coat the thick but after a while it did soak through. Thankfully the rain stopped before we got to the town but the wind didn't. It did calm down though. Since the rain had stopped Que pulled her hood down and I undid the straps as we kept moving through the forest. We reached the town which was still empty due to the rain. Well not so much as empty but there was very few people out. Que kept moving along not talking to me and not stopping which I found slightly odd but didn't bother with to long. We walked down the main street. The road was made of bricks for this area since it was the main part of town. The shops had large signs that swung in the wind and large tall poles emitted light along the road. At the end of the road a large building could be seen with lots of people inside. The building had a large open door and inside you could see people had stalls open along with people buying from said stalls. Once Que saw the building she picked up speed "Come on that's where were going" She said as she moved quicker. However the only thing I could have my eyes on was a girl in black leather with long red hair. She set sights on me and started running towards me. Fucking perfect just what I wanted.

She slowed down as she got closer to me and so did Que "You're Blade aren't you" Katarina said as she stopped in front of me. Since I didn't want to let any of my knowledge about her out and I wanted to steal some of hers I acted like I didn't know her.

"Who want's to know" I said taking a step back to hide my hand gripping my dagger.

"My name doesn't matter, I asked if you're name is Blade or not" She said demanding and serious.

"If you're not going to answer you own question I don't know what you're talking about" I said aggressively. She was Noxian nothing got to her better then force.

"Unless you want to die young I would answer the question, Last time. Is you're name Blade" She said as she drew her blades.

By this point Que saw what was going on and ran up with a strange look in her eye's. She summoned her spear and ran towards Katarina. Then just she dashed to attack me she sealed her in a prison of fire. Katarina looked confused at first but whirled around to lock eyes with Que.

"Back off, Soul hasn't done anything to you" She said pointing her spear at Katarina.

Katarina at first didn't do anything but quickly calmed down and put her blades away "I'll be back for you" She said facing me "You will come back to noxus or die". Slowly the fire prison disappeared along with Katarina as she disappeared from sight. Perhaps that helped since now Que knew they were from noxus. Que ran up to me as her spear disappeared and jumped into me with a hug.

"Are you ok Soul? They didn't do anything to you did they" She started saying pressing her face into my chest.

She must of had a real attachment to her brother. "Snap out of it Que" I said as I pushed her back. She landed on her back and once she got up her eye's widened with horror like before. Tear's started to well up in her eye's and she started to sob. People started to stare and this was becoming more dangerous by the second. Katarina must have realized she can't with alone with Que thinking she was a bodyguard. I sighed heavily and walked over to Que crying on the ground. I pulled her up by one of her arms and started to drag her into the market. She slowly stopped crying along the way but people were still staring. I dragged her to a small hallway inside the building that was empty with Que still sobbing behind me. I gripped her arm as I threw her against the wall in front of me causing her to cough from having the wind knocked out of her.

"You need to hurry up and stop with this shit" I said walking up to her choking on the floor "I'm not your brother Soul, He's dead and has been for a long time" I said as I pulled her up from the floor. I pulled back my hand to slap her to reality but the look in her eye's was not what I expected. It was like what I had said caused her to snap. I know Rena said she denied it but is this what she meant. Since I hesitated it left me open to Que as she grabbed me by the neck and pinned me to the wall I threw her against.

She kept lifting me off the ground as she shouted words like 'Shut up, You're lying, He can't be' words of denial of her brothers death. I could deal with the choking at first but now I was starting to cough from it so I grabbed her arms and pulled them apart and away from my neck. With a light tap my boot's touched the ground and I pushed he back. Then with her open I pulled back my arm and sent her flying across the floor with a punch in her stomach. Along with the punch I used the same hand to hold myself up as it reached the floor. I started coughing and came close to vomiting for a minute and once I had finished I looked up to see Que was gone. Hopefully that's my part of the deal done I thought as I rubbed my neck.

-Authors notes-

I LIVE. No just joking. Well not really... Anyways sorry for not posting but my motivation is all but dead. I started writing as a way to escape boerum during school days. My dad would turn the internet off at 12 to make sure I wasn't up all night playing not league. So I started writing to pass the time. Now with school out of the way the witting is... slowed since I could play games rather then write. That being said I can kind of feel motivation coming back to me, no promises. I'll do my best to write but I'm not going to force myself. Thanks for reading- blade6309

P.S: If you want a not ranked Talon Mid to be on your friends list you can add me on league my usernames Blade6309.


	37. Chapter 36 Black-Silver

Chapter 36. Black-Silver

"Maybe I hit her a bit to hard" I mumbled as I looked at my bleeding knuckles. Hopefully that would stop her act all together but I had no real way of knowing untell I see her again. I'll worry about that later however for now I should look for a sword I can steal. Buying would be fine if I still had the gold Zed gave me but I left that at Shen's hideout, and even then I doubt there would be enough for a sword. I started moving through the large market place to browse the stalls. There was a large selection of items you could buy here, from strange potions to herbs to magic wands. Plenty of just about everything, including guards. If I was going to swipe a whole sword I had to be quick about it. Luckily this place was crowded to hell and I doubt many people remember their every customer's face. That being said I do stand out from the crowd... My long black coat along with my hood and long black hair didn't match the strange clothing around me. My best bet would be to snag and run. I set my eye's on a few stalls, one of them had decent swords but they all seemed to look shoty and they were rather cheap. Easy to steal since there was so many, no one would look twice. Then there was the mid class option, a sword that was displayed as having magic channelling abilities, I'm sure a spellblade would love a sword like that. I wasn't that good with magic but I did try to summon a fireball before, I didn't go well. I shuddered at the thought as I looked at the high class option, a high price well guarded black-silver shortsword with a gem/leather finish. The handle was wrapped in leather and had a large gem in the hilt. The gems were shaped strangely but they both made a circle when but together. The strange white and red gems also gave a strange aura around the sword. The blade was darker them most of them since it had been made with a strange metal the stall keeper said was called Black-Silver. The hilt was also made with the same metal. However the sword was in a case along with other weapons and was sealed in most likely magic protected glass. The owner side had access to it from a panel that opened up with a key. The key was obviously attached to the owners belt. I wasn't interested in the two other options the more I looked at the sword. I started to plot how to steal it. I could try using my clone to distract the owner while I myself swipe the sword... but then how would I keep the other customers quiet. Of course I could always try to smash the glass but that would get me caught much faster. I could always try to kill my way through but I needed the sword to do that... What if someone were to try to buy the sword then as he reached in I would use the invisibility from the clone ability to steal the sword. After thinking it over that was my best bet. I found a nice spot to sit and wait that wouldn't make me seem out of place and waited for the owner to open the case to get the sword. I needed to be fast however, I would only have a few seconds of invisibility to get the sword and the moment I touched it I would become visible. Worst case scenario was I got knocked out and jailed. Best case scenario was I got away without being identifiable. So I waited.

The sun was about to go down but the market place still didn't calm down. They was less people but now there were different stalls set up, even a few suspicious settlements. That's when I saw someone that I wouldn't want to deal with right now. Katarina and Darius, and they were coming right for me. I sighed as I knew this was going to get ugly very fast as they pushed past people speeding up to get me before I ran. I was about to turn and run however just as I did I saw the stall keeper trying to open the case with one of his keys. Clearly he didn't keep track of which key did what and so I found this to be prefect. A distraction and a escape. I waited tell they were a little closer before fading away and leaving a clone behind. I quickly dashed to the stall and hopped over the counter getting ready to grab the sword. Just as the stall keeper turned the key to the case you could hear Darius yell out in front of me.

"Blade! For your betrayal of Noxus your punishment is death!" Before the sound of metal hitting the ground sounded out. Of course the stall keeper turned a looked away to see what was going on giving me my chance. I made my clone jumped out of the way to dodge the attack while I grabbed the sword and came into vision. However no one seemed to notice. I sheathed the sword and took a moment to set myself up to make it look like I was running from the Noxians. I made it look like I had jump hopped the counter and was hiding by sitting still. The stall keeper looked down at me as I put my finger to my mouth to make sure he didn't give away my position. He turned back to act like he never noticed me after giving me a quick nod. I quickly focused on getting myself out of here by using the escape ability I had read on the scroll. It took me a moment before a large patch of shadowy black fog appeared in front of me. I quickly dived into it just as I could hear the stall owner say "Wait a minute". Just like that I had disappeared.

When I opened my eyes I found myself on the outer parts of the town directly next to the forest. I chuckled at how smoothly that went and drew the sword from it's sheath. With the satisfying sound of metal on metal the sword let out a nice ring. The gems lightly shone in the night as the blade as nothing but black. Not like my shadow throwing knife's but more dark then holding a piece of metal in the night. I swung it around to find it surprisingly light. The sword itself was a double-edged shortsword that was slightly thicker at the base were the hilt and the blade met. The end of the sword was fairly thin, thicker then most short swords which made me think it would be heavy but... The handle held firmly in my hand as the dark leather made sure it wouldn't slip. The bottom of the handle had a small hilt the also had a spike poking out of the center. I'm sure this sword will last much longer then my last. I sheathed the sword and started walk into the forest back to my temporary home.

I arrived to feel my stomach growl and no lights on in the house. There didn't seem to be any forceful entrances but everything was rather quiet. I slowly moved up the to door pushing it open to see a few candles lit through the dinning area. I also saw Rena asleep on the large couch in the next room. I kept looking through the first floor. Everything seemed untouched which was alarming because of what Rena said Que would do when told that her brother and father were dead. Just like I did earlier today. Let's hope I was able to get it through her head and she's left everything alone. It would be troublesome if she killed Rena and Sylph that would mean I would have to find a job myself. Since Rena was alive I assumed Sylph was to and made my way to my room... for now at least. I opened the door to find nothing out of the ordinary other then a plate of food on the small table inside. I made my way in being sure not to made any noise when I noticed the room was recently cleaned. The bed was made and the dirt that was on the windows and floors was gone. There was also a new dresser next to the door as well. I was about to take off my coat and sheaths when I heard a knock at the door surprising me a little. The atmosphere was rather tense keeping me on edge. I didn't bother calling out as I walked up to the door and slowly opened it a little to see Que standing there looking down at the floor. She was wearing her nightwear which consisted of a small pair of shorts and what looked like a shirt without the sleeves. Her eye's were red and signs of tears was present as she looked up at me.

"Look..." She started "I'm sorry about what I've done all this time... I've just been using you to fill the void of my dead brother".

I kept quiet as she went on "I'm sure someone told you already, there's no way you would know all that just from watching and looking around... My brother was the only real friend I had for a long time" She continued "When I was young, I got really really sick for a long time. No one would go near me because they didn't want to get sick themselves so I couldn't see any of my friends for a long time".

"Let me guess, your brother was the only one who would see you" I said.

She nodded, doing her best to hold back tear's "He would always help me with anything I needed, though he would always say things like 'What are you doing looking so miserable' and 'Who said you could cry' he would always be there for me... It was like that for 3 years" She said taking breaths to get her composure.

I was honestly unphased by the story which triggered a slight depression in me "You don't need to explain with to me, as long as you stop I don't care" I spat as I was about to close the door.

However just before the door closed she pushed back on it stopping it from closing "Just for tonight... I want you to let me act like your my brother" She said clearly crying now. I thought it over as to why I should let her other then 'I don't want her to' I couldn't really feel anything from her story so I had to made a mental decision. I guess the fact that I will never make a decision based on my feelings is both a gift... and a curse.

"As long as this is the last time" I said as I stepped away from the door and took a seat at the small table. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside sitting in the other seat after closing the door. She didn't look uncomfortable but she did look anxious. I sat there watching her while I ate.

"Is your neck ok" She asked as she fidgeted and glanced at me.

I took a moment to stop eating before responding "I'd be more worried about yourself" I said as I held up my hand showing the trails of blood on my knuckles.

Her first reaction was shock as she got up to most likely get medical supplies before I said "Don't worry about it, It's minor compared to what I've dealt with before".

She slowly sat back down and waited as I ate. I could see she clearly wanted to ask me something but was hesitant to ask.

I finished eating and sighed before asking "What is it, you clearly want to ask me something" I said.

Her figgiting stopped as she was clearly distressed with something "I-I know I asked you to replace my brother for tonight but..." She trailed off.

There was one thing I remember from my days back at the orphanage at Piltover and that was one quote that got me to this point. "Don't let large obstacles scare you. Life will continue weather you don't want it to or not. Opportunities are not going to wait for you and neither will your life" I said as I got up and hung up my coat.

I turned around to see her standing up next to me about to cry again. For someone I found annoying she really was a cry baby. She took a few steps forwards and tightly hugged me like she did back in the town. I didn't bother to do anything currently she was dealing with her demons, no matter how annoying she was that was something I myself am still doing. Even if I despise her I can't look away from someone forcing themselves in my way to get my attention. I waited for her to finish crying before pushing her back after of which she finally spoke up.

"Just for tonight, is it fine if I sleep here?" She asked.

I know I told her not to hesitate but I was taken aback for a minute at her request. Then I just took a breath and responded "So long as you don't care about sleeping on the floor".

She slowly nodded and left the room to get her stuff. I thought over my actions very carefully while she was gone. I'll help her for today and push her away for the rest of my time here. I'll do what I can to insure she get's everything out of her system today... everything within reason.

-Author notes-

Well this is done, I'm back in the mood to write despite what I said last chapter. However something always bothers me about writing these chapters. That is how many words should I write? I've done my best to write above 1800 and so far I've kept up but how many do you guys think I should do? I'd apreciate feedback. Thanks for reading- blade6309

P.S: I recently got ranked and am now Silver 1. Hurra (Sarcasum)


	38. Chapter 37 Unholy Practice

Chapter 37. Unholy practice

She returned not long after with a blanket and pillow that she set up next to the bed after coming back. I wasn't tierd yet so I grabbed the sword I had stolen and started to swing it around in the room. I had to get used to the feel of it before I dealt with the noxians. I didn't want to take risks.

"Didn't I tell you to practice outside" Que said as she sat down on my bed watching me.

"You said not to damage anything" I responded without stopping.

"Yeah but I'm sure you could train better in the grounds I set up" She said laying back in my bed.

"If you fall asleep on my bed I'm throwing you back into your room" I said as I stopped for a moment to look over at her.

I could hear a groan of frustration as she sat up staring at me, mesmerized by me practicing. She didn't say anything, she just watched me swing into the air. I stopped paying attention to what she was doing and started to get aggressive with my movements. Slowly I got used to the weight and feel of the sword. It was a little heavy near the hilt the but tip of the sword moved cleanly and swiftly. The fact that the top of the blade is thicker then the bottom means this sword can take more of a beating from blocking. It would still chip, no doubt but the tip was thinner meaning it could cut deeper easier. It wasn't a whole lot thicker then the top of the blade but if you looked at it long enough you would notice it. Eventually I wanted to try using it for more of my advanced/powerful attacks.

"Alright I think I'm used to this sword, where's the training grounds you were talking about" I said casually as I brushed the sweat off my forehead.

I could tell Que was tierd by the fact that she jumped to my question "So now you want to go there?" She replied annoyed "Maybe I don't want to show you it".

I was a bit surprised by her response but I could sense a hint of sarcasm in her words. I may be emotionless but my attitude didn't change "Fine then, I guess I'll leave this crummy house, Find a proper training area myself. Maybe I'll leave Ionia and never come back" I said with a large grin.

Que was baffald at my response and quickly got up from my bed to start leading the way only to trip from being wrapped in her blanket. A very loud thud sound out as she hit the floor face first causing me to wince a little. For a moment nothing happened before I could hear the loud footsteps of someone running down the hall outside my room. Shortly followed with Rena bursting through my door.

"What happened I heard a loud bang!" She said as she bursted in. I sighed and pointed to Que who was still face first on the floor. Shortly after seeing this Rena sighed and walked over to pick her up.

"I'll bring her to her room" She said as she lifted Que up with one of her arms over her back. A small stream of blood dripped from Que's forehead dripping off her chin. I was going to just ignore it until I consciously notice I was going to. I may have lost my emotions but I could still make decisions like this if I consciously did it.

"I'll help" I said as I sheathed my sword and moved over to pick her up from her other arm. Since I was taller then Rena she realized she couldn't help with carrying her knocked out sister and grabbed her bedding instead. With Que passed out on my back Rena gestured me to follow her as she lead the way out of my temporary room. I followed her to the next floor above which turned out to be an attic. The attic was set up like a bedroom but still had supplies and even a few weapons which I guessed was Que's. The room was rather expected of a girl. A large mirror with multiple dressers for clothes. A large bed and a few chests. Most of the room was painted white with the floors untouched. I laid Que down on the bed and Rena tucked her in while I walked out. I was almost to my room when Rena tapped me on my arm from behind.

I turned around to see her have a serious look "I did find you a mission out of Ionia" She started off "But it's in the Freljord". Ah the Freljord a frigit forest/mountainous area with three tribes fighting for dominance. If I was going there for a mission I'd be close to Demacia which has been my goal all along. Course I'm not going to leave a perfectly good sack of coin go to waste so I'll do the mission. No doubt one of the tribes asking for help... it must be serious if their asking for outside help.

"I'm fine with that" I muttered "I might have set Que straight but I need to make sure before you tell the contact I'll do the mission" I finished. Rena nodded slightly and started to walk back to her room.

"One more thing" I said stopping her in her tracks causing her to turn to face me "Do you know where Que trains?"

Master Yi returned to Shen with Blade's message.

"He said he no longer need's help" Yi said to Shen looking at the town from his usual spot on the roof.

Shen took a sip of his drink before sighing and turning to Master Yi "He is in more danger then he thinks. The Noxian forces grow each day here in Ionia. Their no doubt looking for him".

"Zed's men still hunt him as well" Yi followed up.

"Yes, and Zed is still alive as we have both seen. Blade has many enemies, and I'm told he still has more to gain" Shen responded with a grim expression.

"Should he die the balance between light and darkness will change drastically" Akali said as she appeared next to Shen.

"We must do what we can to keep him alive" Yi replied.

"...and if he leave Ionia?" Akali responded.

"Then he is on his own" Shen spoke up.

"Master Yi I thank you for your help but I must ask for you assistance once more" Shen said as he stood up.

Master Yi looked towards Shen "What is it you need?".

I slashed a Ionia dummy across the chest one again cutting open the bindings that held it together. The sword was still sharp and I found out a useful trick as well. I held the sword behind me and focused on sending my energy to the sword. The gems in the hilt started to glow lightly as it returned the energy back to me. I kept this up until the power returning to me was to great and I slashed past the training dummy and returned to my original position with a slash as well. The sword seemed to react to my shadow energy and when I channelled it enough I could use heartbeat twice in rapid succession. I drew my dagger with my open left hand and slowly got into my fighting position with my dagger up to my chest pointing outwards, the right side of my body facing my target and my blade pointing at the ground next to my right leg. I took a deep breath as I let my heart rate lower to the point where you couldn't hear it. I closed my eye's trying to focus on the attack the Living Shadow called Unholy Silence. With this sword I'm sure if I practiced enough I could preform it without the Living Shadow's help.

Suddenly it spoke up breaking my focus "It's pointless to try".

"Why is that" I responded annoyed.

"I've seen people attempt that without a Living Shadow controlling them. Even with the new letter opener you wont be able to do it without hurting yourself" It said in it deep growly voice.

"You don't gain anything without taking a risk" I responded "Now shut up and let me practice".

And with that I practiced the attack all through the night. I would hold my dagger and sword in position wait for my energy to build up and all in one moment my sword and dagger would fade causing the area around my to be filled with slashes. However because I didn't know how to control it I cut myself in multiple areas and could only get maybe 30 cm of area around me to fill with the slashes Unholy Silence did. Regardless I knew if I kept practicing I would gain access to using such a powerful attack. All through the night I would practice and only stopped to catch my breath and get a drink. I never considered stopping and the Living Shadow didn't bother me while I practiced as well. With that said it didn't tell me if I was doing well or not. Eventually the sun rose over the forested area telling me I had been out all night.

"It's a start" I chuckled as I sheathed my sword and dagger while I looked at all the cuts across my arms and body. There was blood dripping off my hands and down my body. I moved over to a nearby tree to get my coat from one of the branches. I had taken my coat off so I didn't damage it any more then it already was earlier. I reached over to pick it up and put it on only to fall onto one of my knees after. My breathing was short and rough. I didn't beat myself up that bad but since I still practiced in the condition I was in I only got worse. I chuckled to myself because of my condition as I pushed myself up off the ground. I started stumbling back to the house that was at the bottom of the hill I climbed to get to the training area. Slowly I made my way down nearly slipping to my death a few times. Eventually I reached the house and pushed the door opened to see everyone eating. They all looked at me in horror but I couldn't hear what they were saying anymore. All my adrenaline was used up and I didn't have the energy to move. For what felt like the hundredth time everything faded to black as my vision faded and I hit the ground. I passed out.

=Author notes= I'm going to start putting how many words there were per chapter at the end of each chapter. I'll do this for each other chapter when I rewrite them later.

(1,884) words


	39. Chapter 38 Dark Visions

Chapter 38. Dark Visions

I woke up, my mind was working but my eye's refused to open. I couldn't open them as much as I did try and I couldn't move. But my mind was still awake. Maybe my energy was so low my body can't move but my mind can still work. I try to look around but all I could see was blackness. I couldn't hear anything, I couldn't move and I couldn't see. I was just laying still in darkness. No matter how much I tried I couldn't do anything aside from think, so that's what I did. I thought about how much I trained which led to me thinking about how far I've come. How I ran from the only place I could call home. How I had to sneak past her at Zaun. How I got forced to join Noxus only to escape. How I was going to be backstabbed by Zed. I had come a long way in 1 and a half short months. All the while I had something inside me, eating away at my mind.

"Hey" I tried to call out only to hear something like my voice in my head.

"Are you here" I asked. I waited for a response but never got one. I went back to thinking about my training and what I had done. I wanted to get that power even though I had only seen it once. The fact that I could do it was enough, It to up to me to find out how to do it. I did my best to copy what the Living Shadow did but could only get a small impact of what I had seen. I couldn't control it so I had cut myself multiple times. I didn't have the energy to increase range either. I might need to use adrenaline instead of calming down... So it would be a heat of battle attack... So was I training for nothing? Wasting my time? No... something's telling me otherwise...

"Is it awake" I could hear suddenly. I strained my senses again to see if I could detect where or what the voice was. Eventually I could see and a large man with a large beard and mustache holding me up. I understood what was going on. I was seeing the Living Shadows life again.

"Are you sure this will work" He said holding me(?) up higher.

"It's the only answer I have" a old dry voice said "He wont last long without something to drain the power". Drain the power? I(?) turned my head after the man did to see a small child wrapped in a strange clothe with markings on it. I didn't think much of it before I saw the child get slightly disturbed after which a large amount of black and red sparks started shooting off the child and onto the floor below it, burning it.

"We don't have much time" Said the dry voice again.

The man nodded and layed me(?) down on a table "I know you can understand me" He started "but I need you to drain the power that boy has inside him. But in order to do it you must leave your body behind". Once he said that I realized that the Living Shadow must have been bound on it's limbs because it didn't struggle as the man pull as strange rock shaped like a knife from his pocket. The knife had marks on it that lightly glowed blue and started pulsing once he brought it near the Living Shadow. From there my sight failed and everything became black, aside from the small sound of energy shooting off the child.

What was that?

Me and my family were about to start eating breakfast. I went up to wake Blade but found out he went off to train. I left it to him since I wanted to start forgetting about my brother... I brought out the silverware and plates while mother finished cooking. Rena was bouncing around like usual after explaining what had happened the night before. I must have looked so stupid... I pushed the thought from my head as I sat down and waited for Rena to come back downstairs to eat. However before we started eating the sound of the front door opening caught all our attention. We all turned to see a beaten up, bloody, dark man standing there. It took me a moment to figure out it was Blade as he hit the floor hard. For a moment nothing happened then all at once we all got up from our seats. I was the fastest and quickly ran over to him. Rena was about to break up into tears as she slowly walked over beside me and mother as mother looked over his wounds.

"He's not dead" She said swiftly "But if we don't do something fast he might".

I nodded as she rested Blade's head on her lap "Rena go get my medical kit" She shouted making Rena and me jump. She pulled Blade's coat and straps off but left the rest of his clothes on. There were cuts of all sorts all across his entire body making his clothes turn a deep red.

"What was he doing..." I mumbled.

Mother took a moment to check the wounds carefully while she waited for Rena to get back "These cuts are self inflicted?!" She said in shock suddenly.

I looked up at her in surprise then looked back at the cut's. The all seemed to have angles that pointed towards the front of his body. They were also wider close to his back. The sound of footsteps said that Rena was coming back. I looked over to the stairs to see her carrying a large white bag. She put it down next to mother and she began picking through it. She pulled out a wide box and opened it to show many types of medical equipment. She picked up a small vile and a cloth and started to pour the liquid onto the cloth.

"Is he going to be alight?" Rena said shakey.

I looked over at her then to mother waiting for a response "Que take Rena to her room, stay with her tell I'm done" She said with a serious look.

"No, I'm staying here" I shot back.

Mother looked back at me with a angered look "I will be fine without you, if you want to help go help your sister" She said as she stopped to pick a needle from a small box.

"I'm not leaving" I said louder. I didn't want to leave. I still owe him to much. If he dies without me paying him back it will kill me on the inside...

"Que!" Mother yelled making me and Rena jump as she glared at me with the eye's you would only see if you made her mad.

I was going to argue more but didn't bother as Rena finally started sobbing. She didn't like to see people in pain. I took her hand and walked with her to her room shooting glares at mother the whole way.

The moment my eye's opened I shot up from my bed to find a sheering pain all across my body. I coughed twice then spat blood into my hand, I guess it's what I get for moving far to quick. I slowly leaned back and took time to look around. I was back in my room in Que's house laying on my bed with... a large amount of stitches. A few had already ripped and blood started leaking from them. I looked outside to see it was pitch black night. The room was lit by a candle on the table. Once I looked to the table, I saw the sleeping girl sitting at the table with a book in her hands. The book was open but a few pages had blown over her hand. I could tell it was Que off the bat but I took a moment to try to see if I was wrong. I was still a bit shaky and my body felt both to cold and stiff. I still had my clothes on but my coat and weapons straps were taken off and hung on the hooks next to the door. I slowly got up and out of my bed, I was sore all over but and while I didn't feel most of it a lot of my wounds started to open up and leak blood again. My clothes were a mess with dry blood and rips all across them. I tried to sigh but only groaned as my body tried to get me to lay back down, But I knew what would work better then laying in a bed. I slowly moved out of the room and with a little effort I moved down the stair to the kitchen. I looked around for a small closet or storage. Any pitch black room would help. More and more of my blood was leaking from my wounds, I didn't have a lot of time before I passed out again. I slowly moved around the first floor making sure to lean on something the whole time and eventually found a closet with coat inside. I pushed myself into the closet and landed with a thud as my head hit the back wall. It took me a moment but after a groan of pain and a lot of effort I closed the door and sat in the darkness. Nothing but the slightest crack of light from a lit candle in the room behind the door showed. The rest was pitch black darkness. I sat there waiting for either my energy to come back to me or for me to pass out but I thought over what I saw. What happened? Now that I thought about it, it was a little fuzzy. I remember seeing a man and a child, the child had something wrong with it and then everything went dark. What was it... That's all I could think as my mind slowly stopped working and I blacked out from blood loss.

(1,735)


End file.
